Shikatema High
by ShikallllTema
Summary: Temari and her bros are new to Konoha High.They are hiding from a certain organization.They are ninja and theyre friends don't know that,and theyd like to keep it that way.Too bad love interferes. ST SS NH NT GM.occasional ino bashing. no OCs
1. let's get started

**Shikatema High**

_**Well, truth be told, I lost my interest in Naruto**_

_**That's why I had to give the story away**_

_**My interest is back and so am i!**_

_**Thank you totalnarutofangirl85 for taking over for a bit!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed a blond haired girl as she hit the floor. She moaned as she reached her arm up to turn her alarm clock off she then stood up and pulled her blanket away from her and back onto the bed.

It was a Monday morning and Temari **Never** made her bed on Mondays. She drowsily stumbled out of her room and down the hall. She made a stop in the middle of two doors. One blood red and the other a normal brown suggesting nobody ever painted it. Temari raised both her fists and pounded on both doors and said "Gaara, Kankuro get your lazy asses up and get ready for your first day of Konoha High!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM IT!" Gaara had walked out of his room by this point

"You're screaming to kankuro" he stated calmly. "Temari will you please go make us some pancakes?" Gaara asked politely

"Gladly Gaara." Temari replied trying not to take her anger out on her favorite brother. Its no wonder he is her favorite considering he barely talks and when he does he's usually being polite or if not he's still quiet, not to mention he doesn't play with dolls like her other insane excuse for a brother.

Kankuro had come into the kitchen exactly when Temari finished cooking. He was always good with timing, well except when it came to school. Temari and her brothers had just moved into the neighborhood and are enrolling in the local High School known as Konoha high. They were all orphans but Temari was able to prove that she can take care of her brothers on her own

After a meal of pancakes the three siblings took their showers and got dressed in the Konoha High uniforms. Temari wearing the girls uniform was forced to wear a black/light purple/dark purple plaid mini skirt, a long sleeved light purple shirt, a dark purple tie, light purple sock reaching a few inched above her knees, with plane black shoes. Gaara and kankuro on the other had were wearing the boys uniform consisting of dark blue pants, a white button up shirt, dark blue tie, and a dark blue jacket.

They made it to school in time and were now getting their schedules from the principle Tsunade. "I hope you three have a nice year here with us at Konoha High." Tsunade said joyfully

"I'm sure we will principle Tsunade" Temari faked a smile said goodbye and the subaku family bowed and left.

When they were out of the principle's office Temari began talking again "well you guys have fun in 9th grade I'm off to bigger and better things in 11th grade" She said pumping a fist in the air taking a break from reading off her classes.

"ummm okay I guess we'll see you at lunch Tem." And with that said, Gaara and Kankuro walked off to their homeroom and Temari went the opposite way. It hadn't even been a minute before Temari found herself completely lost.

"Uh oh," She said. Then she kept walking 'till she got to a four way cross and looked at her class number and then the four class numbers around her and to do that she needed to turn around. She kept repeating this process until she was completely spinning in circles.

"Do you need some help?" asked a boy with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail on the top of his head. Temari stopped spinning and shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and looked at him.

"Erm y-yea, do you know how to get to room 143, with aaaa," she took a look down on her schedule, "Baki-sensai?" She was a bit nervous because she wasn't usually one to ask for help, but this school was big and she needed it. The boy sighed and turned around and said

"Troublesome. Follow me"


	2. wanna join our band?

**Shikatema High**

**Chapter 2**

Temari and the brown haired boy had now just reached Temari's destination. "Here it is." said the boy and with another sigh he turned to walk away.

"Hey where do you think you're going, pineapple head?" asked Temari.

"Troublesome, well I do got to get to my homeroom too." He replied.

"But you didn't give me your name." Temari stated.

He sighed, "Shikamaru." He said with his eyes closed. 'He looks tired.' Thought Temari.

"Hmm I think I like 'pineapple head' better. Oh and I'm Temari." She said with a smirk. He walked off without saying anymore. 'He's kinda cute.' She thought. "Wait what am I thinking, I just met him, I can't think he's cute!" She screamed slightly loud while shaking her head to get the bad thought out.

"Who's cute?" asked a girl with long brown hair pulled up into two buns on top of her head. She was peaking her head out of the class room door.

"Hu? What? Who are you?" Temari questioned.

"Well…" She came fully out of the class room and pointed to her smiling face, "I'm Tenten, and you are?"

"Uh I'm Temari, I just transferred here." Temari replied with a little extra because she could see that Tenten wanted a lot of information. Tenten indeed did want a lot, a whole lot more than what she got too.

"Okay well I would love to get to know more about you sooo how would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Tenten asked.

"That's really nice of you, and I'd love to, just umm at lunch I'll have to ask my brothers if it's okay that I eat lunch with you instead of them." Temari replied. Tenten's face light up with excitement when she heard the word brothers. "You've got brothers, how many!" she screamed.

"Well two. Gaara and Kankuro. They are in the 9th grade.

"Oh they're younger, man I was hoping they were hot 4th years." Tenten said with less happiness in her voice and a droopy face.

Temari had started laughing. "Were you seriously considering dating one of my brothers?" Temari wondered with nonbelievence in her voice.

"Well not like get interested in them or anything, but there is this boy who I think likes me but is too stubborn to ask me out. So I thought maybe if he seen me around with a hot older guy, he'd get jealous and ask me out." Tenten said with a straight face.

"You like someone?" Temari asked her.

"Well yea, but not the guy I just told you about, see I want him to ask me out so I can say no and make a fool out of him." Tenten said this time with a smile and closed eyes as she tilted her head to the side. "Well we should probably get into class now." She added because the bell would be ringing any second now. They walked into their homeroom and Tenten told Temari to sit in the empty seat next to her's. Temari took it and then they started talking about random things and Tenten had offered to guide Temari around the school because the only class they didn't have together was math, Temari was in normal 11th grade math and Tenten had advanced. The teacher named Baki had come in the exact time the bell rang.

"Get into your seat everyone!" He screamed. "Now I will pass out all the books you will need for this semester. After he had finished passing everything out he let them talk for a little while with the people around them.

"So where are you from?" Tenten asked.

"Well I come from erm a small village over in California called Suna." Temari made that up. Sure she did come from a small village named Suna but it was not located in California. Temari knew she couldn't say she lived in the Land of Wind. Tenten could never know a place called that exists. She would get in a lot of danger just knowing about it. The Land of Wind was Home to The village hidden in the sand, a place for ninja to grow up. Here in Japan, there were no such things as ninja.

"Hm, never been there. Oh wanna see something cool?" Tenten asked excited.

"Umm sure, I guess, why not." Temari said.

"Okay check this out." Tenten had pulled out a pocket knife, opened it up and handed it to Temari.

"Wow this is such a nice knife, you must sharpen it like everyday." Temari said obviously not creped out that Tenten was walking around school with a knife in her pocket.

"I do, I shine it too!" She was so happy somebody wasn't afraid of her knife. Temari finished staring at it and passed it back to Tenten.

"Okay since I've shown you my most prized possession, we are officially super close friends.

"Really, I made a friend on my first day of High School." Temari said not even realizing she said this was her first day of High School.

"What! Your first day of High School! How is that possible!?" She asked while Temari was panicking.

"Umm well y-you see aaa in California its just elementary school, like you'd go to elementary school till 12th grade." She made that excuse up on the spot so she thought it was pretty good. The bell had rung just then and Temari let out a sigh of relief. Classes came and went until it was lunch time.

"Come on Temari, my table is over there in the corner, after you talk to your brothers come over and have a seat." Tenten told her new friend.

"Okay." Temari said and walked off to find her brothers. When she did find them they were sitting at a table with tons of boys. "Gaara? Kankuro? Well I was gonna tell you that you were going to have to eat lunch by your selves but it looks like you wont after all." She took a minute to look around the table. "Pineapple head?" She wondered.

"Nara? Do you know her?" One of the boys asked. Temari looked at him, he had a large grey jacket on and triangles under his eyes. Then she noticed a dog on his lap.

"Nara? Is that his last name? It's better than pineapple head." Temari laughed. Shikamaru picked his head up off the table and said

"Troublesome, yes I helped her get to her homeroom today." He said

"Wow tem, who would've thought that you would need help let alone ask for it." Kankuro said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up **KANKY CAT**!" She empesiszed the Kanky cat. That was his nickname she had given him and he hated it. Everybody around the table started laughing at the comment she made except Gaara who didn't really care and Kankuro who was mad.

"Just get the hell out of here and find some friends!" he yelled back.

"Well I guess I should keep my promise to sit with them." She said as if Kankuro had only suggested going find somewhere to sit.

When Temari had walked over to Tenten's table she noticed she was talking to two other girls. When she finally arrived at the table she sat down and Tenten introduced her to the girl with short pink hair, her name was Sakura, and the other girl with short indigo hair, her name was Hinata. Lunch went on and Sakura asked Temari if she did anything musical

"Yea I guess I can sing pretty well." Temari replied. The three other girls faces lit up with excitement

"Oh my God, seriously!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Umm yea." Temari said a little scared of what they were thinking

"That's soo great! Would you like to be in our band?" Tenten asked excited.

"I don't see why not." Temari said with a small smile on her face.

"Okay here's my address," Tenten handed her a piece of paper with numbers on it," come over after school today and we'll practice.

"umm okay, I guess I'll see you after school then." Temari said right before the bell rang. Now it was time for her last class, Math. Temari wasn't bad at math, she just didn't want hard homework, that's why she didn't sign up for advanced math. When she got there she noticed a familiar head of pineapple shaped hair. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey Nara, What are you doing here?" She asked him. He picked up his head, looked at her, and mumbled something she couldn't hear and then said

"The darn principle said I'd be wasting my brain if I stayed in 9th grade, but I wouldn't let her put me up into 11th grade so she settled with just 11th grade math." He finished talking and set his head down on the table once again. Temari was annoyed and started pocking him in the arm. After a few pokes he grabbed her hand and refused to let it go. The teacher then walked into the class room and noticed Shikamaru holding Temari's hand and that Temari was very red.

", would you please let go of that girls hand before she faints." Shikamaru looked up and over at Temari's red face and smirked. Before he even got the chance to let go she fainted.

Bottom of Form


	3. bathroom mixup

**Shikatema High**

_**Okay guys just so you know in my story Hinata doesn't faint. She gets nervous, blushes, and sometimes stutters but she doesn't faint. And yes Temari is very ooc**_

**Chapter 3**

When Temari woke up she was in the infirmary. Her eyes adjusted to the light and noticed Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata. Sakura was pacing around the room. 'She looks worried' Thought Temari. Hinata was reading a book while sitting in a chair next to the bed Temari was resting on 'What could she be reading?' Temari wondered. Last but not least over in the corner Tenten had a block of wood that she was carving with her pocket knife. 'Is that a bird?' Temari lastly thought before Sakura noticed she was awake. "Temari you're awake!" Sakura screamed as she ran over and hugged Temari. When she let go she seen that the book Hinata was reading was called 'What to do when your friend faints.' Temari lightly laughed at that.

"Welcome back." Hinata said as she smiled and took her turn hugging Temari. Tenten put down her wood and knife and ran over to Temari.

"What happened, why did you faint? you scared us." She asked

"Well in math I sat down next to this guy that helped me get to Homeroom and he wouldn't talk to me, so I started poking his arm until he grabbed my hand so I couldn't poke him anymore, then the teacher walked in and announced to everyone that he was holding my hand and that my face was really red and the next thing I know I'm here in the infirmary with you guys." Temari explained. Everybody looked at her all wondering the same thing.

"Well who was the guy?!" They all screamed/asked at the same time.

"Ummm," Temari looked up at the ceiling trying to remember what he said his name was, "it was something like Shikalaku or Smarshmalu or umm…" She was cut off by the other girls screaming/asking again.

"Shikamaru?!"

"Yea Shikamaru Nara." Temari remembered. All the girls were shocked to find that Temari fainted over the lazy ass known as Shikamaru.

The girls had just gotten out of the infirmary when the bell signaling the end of school went off. They walked to their lockers and got the stuff they needed and left school grounds. While they were walking Tenten started talking.

"Okay since you guys left your instruments at my house last time we rehearsed all we need to do is get a microphone for Temari."

"I've got one at my house." Temari informed them.

"Well that's great, we'll walk to your house and then over to mine." Tenten said.

"Okay, but you guys will have to wait outside cause umm I can't have people in my house that aren't relatives." Temari said and apologized for having to keep them out.

"Its okay Temari, we don't mind." Hinata said and Sakura reassured her while Tenten nodded. They had just reached Temari's house and she told them they could have a seat on the patio furniture while she got the microphone. Temari walked into her house and noticed a bunch of boys were in the living room staring at her.

"Ummm, who are you guys?" she asked. Gaara and Kankuro then walked in carrying 10 cokes.

"Oh Tem we need to talk to you in the kitchen." Kankuro told her as he set the cokes down on the coffee table. The three siblings walked into the kitchen and Kankuro was the first to talk. "Okay those boys in there are mine and Gaara's new friends."

"**NEW FRIENDS! KANKURO, HAVE YOU TOLD THEM?" **Temari screamed not realizing the boys in the room on the other side of the wall could hear everything she was saying.

"No but they don't need to know and they wont find out." Kankuro tried to calm her down.

"**MY ASS THEY WON'T FIND OUT! THE LAST THING WE NEED IS PEOPLE SNOOPING AROUND OUR HOUSE! WHAT IF THEY FIND THE ROOM WITH THE STUFF!" **Temari yelled.

"They won't find the room; I'm not going to let them snoop." Kankuro replied.

"**WELL YOU'RE NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB OF THAT, ANY OF THEM COULD JUST WONDER OFF RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, LET THEM FIND OUT AND I'LL JUST START LOOKING FOR A NEW HOUSE TOMARROW!" **She said very pissed off, but she had to get back to her friends waiting outside. She stomped out into the living room and noticed all the boys were staring at her with questioning faces. Temari just rolled her eyes and walked past them to the stairs. When she came back down she had her microphone in hand and some of the boys that looked at her were wondering what she was going to do. While she was putting her shoes on Gaara asked her,

"Where are you going?"

"Out with my friends." She told him less moody than she was a minute ago. When she walked out of her house she seen her friends were comparing something written down on sheets of paper. "What are those?" She asked. The three girls looked up at her and said well they are a few of the songs we wrote and we were trying to decide which one we should rehearse, come take a look." Sakura told her. Temari walked over to them and took a quick look at them.

"I think I'd enjoy singing this one right now she said pointing to one of the papers. The title of that song was 'That's what girls Do'. So the four girls walked down to Tenten's house.

_With the boys_

"Hey Kankuro, Where is the bathroom?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm, upstairs, third door on the right." Kankuro told him. Shikamaru nodded and walked upstairs. A minute later and Gaara came out of the kitchen with snakes for all the boys. He had been in the kitchen for about five minutes. When he put all the snakes down on the coffee table he noticed Shikamaru was gone.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Gaara asked Kankuro.

"Oh he said he needed to use the bathroom so I told him where it was and he left." Kankuro said and then stuffed some chips into his mouth.

"And where exactly did you say the bathroom was?" Gaara asked a bit nervous.

"Upstairs, third door on the right, why?" Kankuro was curious.

"Kankuro the bathroom is the first door on the left!" Gaara screamed, yes screamed. Kankuro had the most horrified look on his face.

"Th-then w-where did I te-tell him to g-go?" kankuro was so afraid to get the answer.

"The ninja room." Gaara whispered.

_**What! Shikamaru was sent to the ninja room! Whats in the ninja room? Find out in the next chapter**_

Bottom of Form


	4. our secret

**Shikatema High**

_**The sand sibs first day at school was a Friday. I know I said Monday, but forget that**_

**Chapter 4**

_Shikamaru's point of view_

Shikamaru had just walked up stairs and was going to the room Kankuro said was the bathroom. He knocked on the door and opened it. He looked inside and said "This is soo not a bathroom." Then he walked in and started looking at everything. The first few items that caught his mind were a giant gourd, human sized puppets and a rectangular black stick. He walked closer to the stands these items were displayed on. The stand holding the gourd was labeled Gaara, the Puppets were labeled kankuro, and the stick was labeled Temari. Temari's was in the middle, Kankuro's on the left, and Gaara's on the right. He stared at the stick and lightly brushed his hand over it. "What is this?" he asked out loud. He then took notice to all the weapons displayed around the room. He walked over and picked up one of the kunai when suddenly he was being lifted off the ground by…by sand.

_Gaara and Kankuro's point of view_

Kankuro's eyes bulged out not wanting to believe what he had heard Gaara say. Gaara was on the other side of the room already. "Okay guys I'm sorry but you have to leave right now." Gaara told everyone in the room at the moment.

"Awww how come! I wanna staaayyy!" A blonde haired boy whined.

"No Naruto you have to go. We'll see you all at school on Monday." Gaara then ushered Naruto out of his house and everybody else followed. Gaara then ran over and grabbed the paralyzed Kankuro by the collar of his shirt and ran upstairs to be greeted by the door of the ninja room open. "Aw shit." He said under his breath as he walked in and set Kankuro against the wall cause he was still stiff and his eyes so wide it was kind of scary looking. He seen Shikamaru was looking at the kunai and he used the sand from his gourd to put Shikamaru in a sand coffin.

_Normal point of view_

Shikamaru was facing the wall so he couldn't see what was happening. I realize Kankuro gave you the wrong directions to the bathroom but you should have left as soon as you seen this wasn't the room you were looking for." Gaara said while turning Shikamaru around so that they could talk face to face.

"Well yes I should have but this stuff interested me and curiosity got the better of me, I apologize." Shikamaru explained. Gaara narrowed his eyes and set Shikamaru down. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"I guess you might as well get all the information, but we'll have to wait for Temari to come home." Gaara said half angry somebody knows and half happy that there is somebody he doesn't have to hide the truth from.

"Um, okay." Shikamaru said a bit unsure if he really wanted to know the whole story.

"Just to make it clear, you will not be able to tell anybody of what you saw or what you are going to learn."

Garra told him.

"Of course." Shikamaru replied. Garra motioned for him to sit on the couch pushed up against the wall

While they waited for Temari to come home and for Kankuro to come back to Earth. Shikamaru sat down

and looked at Gaara and asked him what he thought was a simple question. "Um Gaara," Gaara looked at

him, "Well what is that thing over there labeled Temari." He asked while pointing to the black stick.

"I cannot tell you that, but when my sister comes home you may ask her as many questions about it as you

Want; let's just hope she doesn't use it on you." Gaara mumbled the last part. Then they could here the

front door opened and close.

"I'm home!" Temari screamed so Kankuro and Gaara could hear her. She walked upstairs to put her

microphone away in her room when she noticed _the door_ was open. She tossed her microphone on her bed

which was in the room across the hall. She ran in and asked quickly "Gaara, Kankuro what happened why

is this door open?" She asked while looking from side to side so fast she didn't even notice Shikamaru.

"Temari we need to talk." Gaara said. She stopped moving her head and looked over at Gaara who was

sitting next to Shikamaru. Temari was speechless all she could so was move her lips but no words came

out. "Kankuro told Shikamaru this was the bathroom and so he came in here and seen everything, I figured

we might as well tell him the truth." Gaara said.

"O-okay." She was able to talk again. "Where is Kankuro anyway?" She asked. Gaara pointed to the wall

that he set Kankuro up against. Temari walked over to get her fan and then bonked kankuro really hardly

on his head.

"Oww, what was that for?" Kankuro asked while rubbing his head.

"well for two things, one- you were in lala land, and two-YOU TOLD SHIKAMARU TO COME TO THE

NINJA ROOM!!" she screamed the second part.

"Hey it's not my fault! How was I supposed to know where the bathroom is?" He wondered.

"Well you do live here you know!" Temari told him. Kankuro was about to reply when Gaara cut him off.

"Guys just drop it we should start explaining know." Gaara said calm as usual.

"Oh right, I blame Tem." Kankuro said while pointing to Temari. Kankuro and Temari poled out some

Fold out chairs and placed them in front of the couch and then sat down.

"Where should we start?" Temari asked.

"Well about Suna I guess.' Kankuro answered.

"Okay well we came from a place called Suna, it's located in the land of wind and is home to many ninja."

Temari began.

"And we were the best." Kankuro slipped in.

"I was known as the secret weapon of the sand because I was born with a demon inside me." Gaara said.

"My best Jutsus are with sand." Gaara continued.

"I'm a puppeteer." Kankuro said

"And I use wind." Temari finished. "We have no parents but we're doing fine on our own." "Any

questions" She asked.

"Yes, two. One-what is that thing you used to bonk kankuro on the head? Two-why did you leave Suna?"

Shikamaru wondered.

"Well this," Temari held up her fan, "Is my favorite little weapon, it has many uses such as bonking

Kankuro's head, but its known to most people as a giant fan." She said while opening the fan.

"And we left Suna because the… because a very strong group of people were trying to kill us." Kankuro

explained, but when 'very strong group' he meant 'Akatsuki' and when he said 'us' he really meant

'Gaara'.

"Now you know all the important stuff and just so you won't get excited and go around telling our secret

we must keep you under our watch, so you will be spending the night tonight, you will stay in the spare

room next to my sister's." Gaara told him.

"Okay can I go home to get some clothes to wear for tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes but Temari will be escorting you." Gaara told him. Kankuro started laughing slightly when he heard

Gaara say this, because he had been told by his friend Kiba who was told by his friend Dosu who was told

by his friend Kin, that Shikamaru had held Temari's hand and she fainted. So he suspected that Temari

liked Shikamaru, and now she was going to go with him to his house.

Shikamaru and Temari had now just reached his home and he was unlocking the front door and as soon as

he opened it a pot came flying at Temari's head. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and jumped into a bush

next to the door. By the time Temari realized what was happening it was to late, for Shikamaru had landed

on top of her and their lips were pressed together.

Bottom of Form


	5. meet my mom

**Shikatema High**

**Chapter 5**

Shikamaru and Temari just stayed like that, lips locked, bulged out eyes, for a few more seconds. Temari would've pushed Shikamaru off of her as soon as he fell on her but deep down inside her she enjoyed it. Shikamaru would've jumped off her but well he's just too lazy. Shikamaru's mom then walked out the door with a second pot in hand and she froze in her steps when she seen her son on top of a stranger and…and they were kissing. "SHIKAMARU!! GET OFF OF THAT POOR GIRL!" Yoshino screamed. Shikamaru immediately jumped up and stared at his mom with less lazy eyes than he usually had. Temari was still in shock on the ground. After another two seconds Temari regained composure and stood up. She couldn't see Shikamaru because he was standing in front of her with his back facing her. She was glad for this meant he couldn't see her either, she didn't want him to see her for she could feel her face burning up. "Shikamaru, why were you just kissing that stranger?" Yoshino said through gritted teeth.

"W-well you umm through that pot at me but it wasn't going to hit me, it was going to hit her and well I couldn't just let her get hit on the head by a pan and most likely lose consciousness, so I pushed her over here and well I landed on her and its not my fault our lips were smashed together." He tried to explain to his mother. Yoshino then turned her gaze to Temari and noticed her ominous blush. Yoshino slightly smiled and asked who the girl in front of her was.

"I'm Temari ma'ma, a friend of Shikamaru." She managed to choke out.

"Alright, obviously you two came here for a reason, so come on in." Yoshino said while stepping inside the house with Shikamaru and Temari following suit.

The two girls were now alone in the living room because Shikamaru had explained to his mom about how he was going to spend the night with Temari's brothers and was now upstairs getting some clothes for the next day. Temari and Yoshino were having a nice conversation about something when Shikamaru came down saying he was ready to go.

The walk back to Temari's house was quiet because neither of them wanted to bring up the little incident that had happened only a short while ago. When they finally reached the house Temari would've jumped with glee if it had not been for the fact that it would've led to talking to Shikamaru. Shikamaru felt the same way but the reason he didn't was because he was just too lazy. They had just walked in when they heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Temari told Shikamaru to stay behind her as she quickly grabbed a kunai hidden under a couch cushion. She crouched down a little and Shikamaru did the same and when she reached the door to the kitchen she slowly reached for it and then kicked it open. When she was able to see what was in the kitchen she let out a soft sigh. "Kankuro I told you to stay away from the garbage." Kankuro was digging in the trash and because of this milk containers and egg cartons and such were falling out and hitting the floor resembling the sound of well a robber digging through the trash.

"Well Gaara threw away my face paint!" Kankuro whined.

"It doesn't matter, you can't use it here, do you know how weird it would be to go to school and see some freaky looking boy wearing make-up." Temari retorted.

"Its not make-up its face paint, and I just wanted to show Shikamaru how cool I used to look before I had to come here and wear some dorky school uniform." Kankuro informed her. "Oh yea that reminds me," he got up from digging in the garbage and had his face paint in hand, "go change into one of your ninja out fits." He told her.

"Why would I do that?" Temari asked.

"Well I think Shikamaru should get to see what ninja really look like." Kankuro explained.

"To bad, I'm busy; just show him some pictures we took in Suna." Temari said.

"Oh come on your not busy, tell me what is so important that you cant take five minutes to do a little modeling show for you own boyfriend." Kankuro questioned. Temari had then tried her best to conceal a blush.

"WHAT THE FUCK KANKURO, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Temari screamed.

"Sheesh Tem, maybe he isn't your boyfriend, but you sure want him to be." Kankuro said with a smirk.

"NO I DON'T!!" Temari replied.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kankuro asked. At this Temari blushed even more and ran past Shikamaru out of the kitchen and up to her room. Normally she would just stay and start yelling at Kankuro but it wasn't normally about how she had a crush on the very boy standing behind her. She just sat on her bed for a few minutes until she could completely fell her blush disappear, then she decided to call Tenten. After three rings Tenten answered.

"Hiya, Tenten here." She answered.

"Hey Tenten, Its Temari." Temari said.

"Oh hey Temari, what's up?" Tenten asked

"Well the past hour has been the most humiliating hour of my life." Temari told her

"Why, what happened?" Tenten wondered.

"Well when I came home I found out that Shikamaru was spending the night, so Gaara told me to accompany him to his house while he packs his stuff, so I did and when we got there he unlocked the door and when he did his mom tried to throw a pan at him but it missed and was going to hit me so he pushed my into a bush and well he landed on top of me and umm we ended up in a lip lock." Temari started.

"Oh my god isn't he the guy you like!?" Tenten screamed/questioned. (Tenten was at Hinata's house when Temari was calling and Hinata was in the bathroom so Tenten was left sitting alone in the living room.) Unfortunately when she said this Neji, Hinata's cousin happened to walk by.

"Who is the guy who likes?" He asked just to tease Tenten, Neji and Tenten were good friends and he teased her a lot.

"Neji get out of here!" Tenten screamed at him while hitting him with a couch pillow, she didn't intend on it being a hard hit, but it made him lose his balance and he fall on the ground, luckily Tenten had set her phone on the couch and when she hit him she grabbed his coke so he didn't get wet and neither did the floor. On the other end of the phone Temari could here something was happening with somebody named Neji, so she decided to wait until Tenten was done with what ever it was she was doing.

_Back with Neji and Tenten_

Neji got up and he tried to get his coke back from Tenten but she pulled it away when he reached for it. "Oh come on Tenten, I already started drinking that one." He said to her.

"Well you should know better than to let me hold a cold can of coke." She told him and then took a drink of the beverage. "Here if you still want it you can have it." She said while holding the can out to him.

"No thanks, unlike you I don't like drinking from the same can of coke as my friend, that would be like kissing you." He declined while walking away to get another can of coke. Tenten laughed and then got on the phone.

"Okay I'm back, so that was the guy you like right?" She asked.

"Y-yea, umm who's Neji? She wondered.

"I'll tell you later, first finish your story." She responded

"Alright, so when I got home I went into the kitchen and my brother Kankuro told me to go get changed and put on a fashion show for Shikamaru, well he actually phrased it as for my boyfriend, so we started arguing about what my relation ship is with Shikamaru and in the end he said maybe he's not your boyfriend but you wish he was, and then I said that I don't, and then he asked then why are you blushing? I was so embarrassed so I ran up to my room and well it took another five minutes for the blush to leave." Temari finished.

"Wow, did Shikamaru hear the convo between you and your brother?" Tenten asked

"Yea he was standing right behind me." Temari told her.

"Is that all that happened today?" Tenten asked making sure she was finished.

"Well so far, so who's Neji?" Temari wondered again.

"Oh right, well Neji is Hinata's older cousin, he's a few months older than me, we are really good friends, I take his coke from him a lot, and," Tenten looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "remember this morning when I said I there was a guy I wanted to make jealous?" Tenten asked her.

Temari nodded her head (even though Tenten can't see) and said "Yea."

"Well," Tenten looked around once more and continued, "I was talking about Neji."

"Ohh so you're in love with Hinata's cousin." Temari stated.

"Shush don't ever say that aloud again." Tenten told her.

"Alright, Alright, well I guess I should go cook dinner now, bye Tenten." Temari informed her with a sigh.

"Yea I think Neji's coming and I already finished this coke." Tenten laughed and closed her cell phone. Tenten crouched down so that the couch she was on was now blocking her from view and watched as Neji walked in the room and was headed for the Dining room to eat diner, she crawled around the couch and then jumped him, Hey Neji, wait you don't have any more coke in here." Tenten said as she took the empty can out of his hand.

Neji smirked and said "why thank you Tenten will you go put that in the recycling bin for me." He said mockingly as he unwrapped her arms from around his neck and then reached back and tickled her sides so that her legs unwrapped from around his waist and before she fell to the ground, he caught her in his arms. Tenten had the biggest eyes ever and said

"What would you have done if you hadn't caught me in time?" she questioned

"Well I would've gone to get you a coke and let you have the last piece of pizza that I would've ordered and let you pick the movie me, you, and Hinata would've watched, but I didn't drop you so none of that is going to happen." Neji said still with Tenten in his arms. The look on her face was priceless, she wanted what he had just said he would've done if she fell. Tenten looked down at the floor, which was only a few inches from her. Then she looked back at Neji and rolled out of his arms and landed on the floor with a hard thud. Neji sighed and when he seen that she was trying to keep from crying he agreed to do what he said he would've done. As soon as he agreed Tenten shot up with excitement and hugged Neji and he hugged her back though if anybody asked he would deny it but he slightly blushed.

_Back with Temari_

Temari had just closed her cell phone and lay down for a few minutes before she had to go make dinner for four, her, her brothers, and her crush.

Temari walked down stairs to the living room to ask what the guys wanted to eat. She walked over to the couch. "Hey, what do you guys want for dinner?" She asked just then noticing they were looking at the old pictures of them doing ninja things. She seen two pictures of her, one where she was wearing her white outfit and the other where she was in the one that showed tons of cleavage and the skirt was slit up to her hip. Kankuro seen he staring at that picture and blushing lightly so he took it and said

"Here Shikamaru, I want you to keep this so that you will always know how the kunoichis dress." Kankuro said while handing Shikamaru the picture.

"What's a kunoichi?" Shikamaru asked while staring at the picture that was now in his hands

"A kunoichi is the word for girl ninja." Gaara explained.

"Oh." Shikamaru said, he couldn't take his eyes off the picture of Temari.

When Kankuro noticed Temari was still there he got a little frustrated. "What!?" he asked/yelled.

"Well I asked you what you all wanted for dinner but I don't see why I should make anything for you." Temari replied getting back at him for earlier.

"Come on Tem you gotta, if you do I'll get Shikamaru to kiss you." Kankuro said smirking. Temari turned red all over again.

"No, I'm not going to kiss her again, last time it didn't turn out all that well." Shikamaru said still with his eyes on the picture. At this said Kankuro perked up and turned around to his sister.

"Oh really so I knew that Temari liked Shikamaru but now I know Shikamaru likes Temari." Kankuro teased. Temari was so embarrassed, she slid down to the back of the couch. She stayed there for a few seconds until she got up and went into the kitchen. When she came back out she had a plate of cookies. She walked up to the couch and gave the plate of cookies to Gaara

"Here Gaara, your dinner." Temari said ignoring Kankuro's complaints and Shikamaru sighing and saying troublesome. Temari walked away and then went upstairs to her room

_The middle of the night and almost everybody was sleepin Gaara was awake too but im not gona mention it_

Shikamaru was the only one awake, and he had to use the bathroom. The first time he needed to go today he was sent to the wrong room so he still didn't know where it was. "Troublesome." He said and then sighed as he stood up to leave the guest room. He exited the room and went next door to Temari's room. He would've gone to Kankuro or Gaara's room but he didn't know where those were either. So he walked to the room next door and knocked on the door once. Temari being a ninja was a light sleeper so she woke up and went to see who had woken her up, she turned on the light to her room and opened the door to reviel Shikamaru standing there looking as bored as ever. He was wearing brown pants that came just above his ankles and a green shirt with a picture of a deer on it. Temari was wearing short light purple shorts and a dark purple tank top.

"You better not be here to tell me you had a nightmare." Temari told him.

"No it's just that nobody here bothered telling my where the bathroom, Kankuro's room, or Gaara's room are." Shikamaru informed her.

"Alright come on." Temari led Shikamaru away from her room and down the hall to the bathroom, here it is, Gaara's room is across the hall and a door down, and you would never be able to wake Kankuro up so there's no point in knowing where his room is." Temari educated him.

"Alright, Goodnight." Shikamaru said back to her as he entered the bathroom and Temari walked away and back to her room.

_The next morning_

Shikamaru had sworn his life if he told their secret and then had permission to leave.

Temari refused to talk to or cook things for Kankuro.

Slowly the weekend faded away and tomorrow was Monday.


	6. pizza and a movie

**Shikatema High**

_**Well here's what happened to Neji, Tenten, and Hinata.**_

**Chapter 6**

Neji had already ordered the pizza and he and the girls were sitting on the couch in front of the big-screen T.V. Their pizza's came with twelve slices and with three teens they divide it up evenly with each person getting four pieces. The only problem is that Hinata can never finish more than three slices. Neji and Tenten both love pizza so they both always fight over who gets the extra slice. Since Tenten got hurt Neji let her have the extra slice.

The pizza had been finished and it was only the middle of the movie when they all started getting tired, Tenten was going to spend the night like she does every Friday. Hinata had trouble keeping her eyes open so Tenten insisted that she go and get some sleep. After a while Hinata gave in and left to go to her bedroom. A while later Tenten had started to get sleepy and so did Neji. Later Neji had noticed that Tenten fell asleep and was curled up in the corner of the couch. He was really tired but wanted to stay for the rest of the movie. He figured Tenten was uncomfortable so he took her body gently and repositioned her so that she was lying straight with her head in his lap. Neji couldn't help but take Tenten's hair ties out and run his finger through her long soft brown hair. Neji had planned to carry Tenten to the guest room and then go to his own room when the movie was over but he fell asleep a few minutes later.

Hinata had a pretty big couch, if you used it as a bed it could equal out to be a twin sized mattress. In the morning when Hinata woke up she walked out of her room, down the hall, and was now about to pass the living room when she noticed her best friend and her cousin snuggled up together on the couch. She gasped and this slight noise was just enough to wake Neji up. He looked around and then noticed there was a wait on his chest. He looked down and seen Tenten was resting her head on the part of his chest where his heart is and her arm rested along the rest of his chest. He then noticed he had his arm around her head. His eyes bulged out and before he had time to escape into his room Tenten slowly opened her eyes and then noticed the way they were positioned. "Ahh!" she screamed and jumped up out of Neji's arms and then was relieved to see that she still had her clothes on

"Yea so umm let's just pretend that never happened." Neji suggested.

"Great idea." Tenten agreed. Inside she was thinking about how she would tell Temari. Hinata only nodded her head signaling that she wouldn't tell anybody. The weekend eventually passed for them as well and soon tomorrow was Monday.

Hinata had a pretty big couch, if you used it as a bed it could equal out to be a twin sized mattress. In the morning when Hinata woke up she walked out of her room, down the hall, and was now about to pass the living room when she noticed her best friend and her cousin snuggled up together on the couch. She gasped and this slight noise was just enough to wake Neji up. He looked around and then noticed there was a wait on his chest. He looked down and seen Tenten was resting her head on the part of his chest where his heart is and her arm rested along the rest of his chest. He then noticed he had his arm around her head. His eyes bulged out and before he had time to escape into his room Tenten slowly opened her eyes and then noticed the way they were positioned. "Ahh!" she screamed and jumped up out of Neji's arms and then was relieved to see that she still had her clothes onBottom of Form


	7. maybe she's drunk

Shikatema High

Chapter 7

It was Monday Morning and Temari had already woken both Gaara and Kankuro up. Said girl was now getting dressed. She was having trouble getting the tie on. Ties were normally easy for her but she was nervous today. The girls and her spent last night setting up for what they were going to do today. Temari gave up with the tie and decided that today she was going to do something a little special with her uniform. When she left her room she was dressed in the girl's uniform, minus the tie, and she also had on her red waist wrap thing that she wore for the chunin exams. She said bye to her brothers and left. She was going to school early and neither Kankuro nor Gaara knew why. It made Kankuro mad because she had finally started cooking for him again but she couldn't make breakfast this morning. Gaara got up from where he was seated and went to a cupboard and pulled out a cereal box. Kankuro looked over his shoulder to see that Gaara had made himself a bowl of coco puffs.

"If you want anything to eat before lunch I suggest you do the same." Gaara stated while walking back to the kitchen table and sat down to eat his cereal. Kankuro's stomach growled and he poured himself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. Kankuro and Gaara were both seated at the table and after Kankuro had devoured his bowl he asked Gaara "hey Gaara, you don't think she went early to meet Shikamaru do you?"

Gaara replied by saying "I don't think Shikamaru would ever go to school this early."

"Oh yea, I forgot how he was sleeping in class yesterday, he's probably late every day." Kankuro guessed.

_With Temari_

Temari had run to school so that she wouldn't make the other girls wait. When she got there she noticed that she was the last to get there. "Sorry guys, I had a problem with the uniform." Temari apologized. She ran up to them and they sat knelled down on the ground.

"Its okay Temari, we just got here our selves.' Tenten explained.

"O-okay well are you ready to put this show on" Hinata stuttered because she hadn't ever done something like this.

"Yep!" -Tenten

"Totally!" -Sakura

"Uhhu!" -Temari

"That's great, I'm ready too" Hinata said while smiling, closing her eyes, and tilting her head to the side.

Twenty minutes passed and the boys were coming entering school grounds. These boys consisted of

Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto. When they got there everybody was crowded around something and there was a roar of applause. "What do you think is happening over there?" Asked Kiba.

"Hey Gaara, you don't think it has something to do with Temari coming early do you?" wondered Kankuro

"Hm, I'm not sure, but it's a pretty good bet." Gaara said while getting closer in hopes to see what was so amusing. Everybody followed after Gaara except one certain brown haired lazy ass. Shikamaru didn't care what it was so he just sat down on a stone wall. The other boys all pushed their way to the front and noticed Temari, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata standing there with instruments and were bowing. Gaara and Kankuro had only recognized Temari though. Temari then took her microphone and said,

"How 'bout another song!" The crowd screamed in response. Temari took that as a yes and turned around to tell the girls the song. She then turned back around and the music started playing.

_**(That's what girls do by: No secrets) (in this story the girls made this song up)**_

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:  
_Temari starts jumping around and running all over school grounds_  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do _

_You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah  
You want some kind explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you... _

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun.  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new: _

_That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true _

_That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
Girls._

Temari jumps and runs around till she sees Shikamaru then stop in front of him_  
You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah._

"How was that Nara?" She asked with a smirk. The crowd of students all started cheering again.

"Not bad Terry." He said pretending to have forgotten her name. Temari didn't realize he was kidding so she pulled out a mini fan tied to her waist and hit him over the head. Shikamaru was hardly fazed.

"Well I guess things don't have much of an effect when they're tiny." Temari mumbled to the fan as she tied it back onto her waist. She looked back up at Shikamaru to see that he was asleep. She resisted the erge to smack him upside the head. "Damn it Nara." Temari hissed. When Shikamaru heard her foot steps trailing away he slowly opened one eye and then the other and chuckled to himself at how easy that was. Temari went over to the other girls as the crowd died down and left them to a private chat. Temari watched as Sakura put her pink triangle shaped bass away and Tenten put her strawberry shaped electric guitar away. Hinata had asked Neji and Naruto to help her carry her drums into her car. When those three where gone Tenten turned to her other two friends and said,

'Okay guys I'm gonna tell you something but you can't tell anybody, including Hinata." The girls nodded their heads and leaned in to listen better. "Well this Friday I umm slept in Hinata's house and I fell asleep on her couch while me and Neji were watching a movie, and when I woke up, I was cuddled into Neji's arms." Tenten finished. Both Sakura and Temari had the biggest eyes and their jaws dropped to the ground. Okay that was an exaggeration, but they were really low. Tenten laughed at their shocked faced. The other girls started laughing as well.

"Wow Tenten way to go strait for it." Temari choked out in laughs and was now on the ground clutching her side from laughing so hard. Sakura would have been rolling around the ground laughing as well but she had grabbed onto Tenten for support. The girls were still laughing when Hinata, Neji, and Naruto came back. When they seen Neji they laughed even harder if possible. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground with Temari. Neji was very confused, he raised an eyebrow at Tenten and she shrugged trying to get him to come to the conclusion that she had no idea why they were doing this. Neji thought about it for a minute and then looked angrily at Tenten and asked through gritted teeth so that only Tenten could hear, "Did you tell them about what happened this weekend?"

"Mayyybe." Tenten said with an innocent expression on her face. Neji dropped his head and then shook it as he walked away. Naruto was just standing there all confused until Hinata spoke to him.

"Don't worry Naruto; I'm sure it isn't important." Hinata pretended to not know but she really did.

Eventually the two girls stopped laughing but when ever they seen Neji in the hall ways they started snickering.

Lunch had been going on for about five minutes before Tenten finally came into the cafeteria. She was headed to the table with her three best friends sitting there. On her way she walked past the table with the boys sitting at it. She stopped behind Neji and then grabbed his coke, took a sip, and then kissed Neji on the cheek and said "Thank you for sharing Neji." She then walked over to her table and was giggling slightly. When she got there she was greeted by three shocked faces. "What?" She asked and took a seat.

"What do you mean 'what', we saw what you just did." They all said in unison.

"Oh, I was just teasing him, it was nothing." Tenten said while taking out a bento box.

"Riiiiggghhhht." They all said, not one believing her.

"So Tenten, did you enjoy waking up in Neji's arms?" Temari asked. Tenten dropped her head trying to hide her blush.

"W-well, erm y-yea." She answered. Sakura and Temari were laughing again with their heads fallen onto the table.

"Y-you like my c-cousin?" Hinata stuttered. This only made Tenten blush harder and caused Sakura and Temari to fall onto the floor laughing. What was really funny was that they laughed so hard that they couldn't breath and eventually fell unconscious. They awoke a few minutes later with a lot of people crowded around them.

"S-sorry for the disruption, carry on" Sakura said. The day went on with Sakura and Temari getting a detention for randomly laughing in one of their classes after Tenten had said something to them about how the way Neji had his arm around her caused a few of his fingers to be on his butt. When Temari got home she started laughing again in remembrance of all the things Tenten had told her. Then Kankuro asked why she was laughing all day and she only began laughing harder while she was walking up the stairs and Kankuro screamed back after her,

'What's so damn funny?" he turned to go back to the couch to continue watching T.V. when Gaara said something.

"Maybe she's drunk."


	8. let's tell tenten

**Shikatema High**

**Chapter 8**

Today was a Tuesday and everybody was in homeroom at the moment. Temari had decided to lose the tie for good and just keep wearing the red waist wrap. Tenten looked over at Temari to see that she had fallen asleep. It had been a few minutes after the bell had rung and Baki was about to announce something. Tenten thought it was going to be important and she didn't want Temari to get in trouble so she didn't know what to do, she had to wake her friend up with out getting noticed. Luckily for her Baki left the room for a minute to get the hand-outs on what ever it was he was going to talk to them about. The minute he left everybody started talking and Tenten turned to Temari and started shaking her until she woke up. "Hmm? What is it?" Temari asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You fell asleep, Baki didn't notice and he just walked out to get something." Tenten informed her.

"Oh sorry, I was up late last night trying to get information on the Akatsuki." Temari explained just then realizing what she had said.

"What's the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked.

"It's ummm, a home work assignment for ummm Science." Temari made up.

"I have the same Science class as you and there was no assignment about Akatsuki." Tenten told her.

"Oh yea um did I say Science, I meant ummm Math." Temari said nervously. Tenten was suspicious but let it slide. Then Baki came back into the room.

"Okay guys, we are going to have a field trip to the island of Kyushu. _**(An island in Japan)**_ Baki handed out the fliers to each of his students. We will be staying there for two weeks, because of this we will get a hotel and there will be nine people to a room. Grade and gender do not matter, so you very well might be the only girl or the only guy in your room. You do not get to pick your room mates, They will be randomly selected. Also if you have friends in another class, they might not be going, this trip is only for the classes that reached the quota in the food drive at the beginning of the year. Temari you will still get to go even though you had nothing to do with the food drive. You will find out your room mates during lunch tomorrow. Here are your hand-outs, you will need to bring them back in tomorrow with a guardians signature on the bottom." He finished while handing out the papers. The bell rang after he handed out the last one. Everybody left except Temari and Tenten. Temari needed to talk to Baki and Tenten wanted to wait so they could walk to their next class. Temari didn't notice Tenten was still there when she went up to her teacher.

"Excuse me, Baki-sensei, umm well I don't have a guardian." Temari managed to say.

"Are you saying you live by your self?" he tried to clear up.

"Well no, I live with my two younger brothers Gaara and Kankuro." Temari told him.

"Well, then I guess you are just going to have to sign it your self then." Baki answered. Temari nodded her head and turned around to be greeted by Tenten's confused face.

"Tenten what are you still doing here?" Temari asked, she didn't want anybody to know about her not having parents.

"Come on lets just get to class." Tenten told her. The two girls started walking and when they were half way there Tenten asked.

"Temari, if you are the guardian in your house, why did the girls and I have to wait outside?" Tenten wondered.

'Oh god, what am I going to say, Sorry Tenten I didn't want you to find the ninja room, Ahhh maybe I should just tell the truth.' Temari thought, "Umm Tenten, I can't answer that right now, but can you come over today after school?" Temari asked.

"Yea sure I guess. Though Temari, it hurts me that you don't trust me with the truth." Tenten said dropping her head slightly.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but when we get to my house I'll tell you, and as soon as I do you'll understand why I couldn't." Temari was sad she hurt Tenten.

"Alrighty then, it better be good or next time something happens with me and Neji, I'm not gonna tell you." Tenten threatened and then giggled as she skipped the rest of the way to their next class.

School had ended and the two girls were now on their way to Temari's house. Temari was so nervous. She didn't know if she could go through with it. They had just reached her front door, Temari reached for the knob and opened it with caution. When she walked in Tenten followed and she seen her brothers sitting on the couch watching the Television. They turned their heads and were very confused, neither of them thought that Temari would ever let somebody into the house that didn't know about their past. "Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"Well guys, this is my friend Tenten, and she found out that something was up, I don't want to lose our friendship, so I'm going to let her know, please wait down here." She instructed her brothers. The two boys nodded their heads and returned to watching T.V. Temari and Tenten walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. Temari let out a sigh as she reached for the door knob. She slowly turned it and closed her eyes as she pulled the door open.

Tenten was in awe. She ran straight for the wall filled with kunai. "This is so awesome!" Tenten loved it. She then ran over to the wall of shuriken.

"Tenten, don't you wonder why I have a room in my house filled with sharp pointy things?" Temari asked. Tenten then grabbed a shuriken and threw it at a log with a target on it. She hit bulls eye and Temari was amazed.

"Well I'm a bit curious but I just think that it's so awesome that you have all these things." Tenten told her, Temari laughed at this.

"Well I probably would've told you a long time ago if I knew you were going to be that cool about this." Temari said. Tenten put down all the weapons she was holding and went over and sat down on the couch next to Temari.

"Okay you can explain now." Tenten waited for information.

"Okay well before I came here I lived in a small village called Suna. It is located in the land of wind and I was a ninja. So were my brothers. I use that fan over there for wind jutsu. My brother Gaara has control of all sand, and Kankuro uses puppets. Our mom died giving birth to Gaara, our dad was killed by a man named Orochimaru, and Gaara killed our Uncle, that's how we led to being alone." Temari finished. Tenten was a little surprised, but only at the fact that Gaara killed his uncle. She always knew there was something special about Temari.

"That's so cool!" Tenten screamed and hugged Temari, "Now can I have some of these Sharp thingys." The two girls started laughing. A few minutes had passed and Tenten got to see Temari make a second one of herself and every time she threw a Kunai or a shuriken se always managed to hit the bulls eye. The girls laughed some more and Tenten promised not to tell and then she had to leave.

After she left Temari went and sat in front of the T.V. with her brothers. "Hey Temari, we need you to sign our permission slips." Kankuro said handing his slip to Temari. Temari signed her name and then asked Gaara for his. Gaara got up and went to his books and pulled out his slip. He walked back over and handed it to Temari. She signed it and Gaara put it back with his stuff. The rest of the day went by fast and they all went to sleep (except Gaara).

The next morning they all got up and went to school. Temari came into homeroom while talking to Tenten. They sat next to each other and talked for a few minutes until the bell rang and Baki walked in. "Okay students, pass up you permission slips. Almost all the kids had one and they did as they were told. The morning went by fast and it was now lunch.

"I hope we're all in the same room." Sakura said and then stuffed some rice into her mouth.

"Yea that would be great!" Temari seconded.

"That would suck if we were all in different rooms." Tenten always looked on the bad side with things like these.

"Don't worry Tenten, I'm sure we will all share a room." Hinata reassured her.

"Oh Hinata, You are so cute." Tenten told her and reached across the table to hug her sweet little friend. Temari and Sakura soon joined in.

"Alright students, We will now announce the rooms." Tsunade said from the stage with a microphone. She announced several rooms, and then… "Group 13- Temari Sabaku, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka. Group 14- Kankuro Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku, Kin, Tayuya, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akamichi, Rock Lee, and Sai." She announced some more groups. The girls all jumped up in their seats and hugged each other.

"This is going to be the best trip ever." Temari said. The girls stopped hugging and settled down. "Who is Ino Yamanaka?" Temari questioned.

"She is the thing that will end up ruining the whole trip." Tenten mumbled.

"She is the leader of the sound sluts." Sakura told her.

"What are the sound sluts?" Temari asked. Hinata pointed to the stage to show Ino, Kin, and Tayuya arguing with Tsunade about the room arrangements.

"Ino, Kin, and Tayuya are the sound sluts, they are the loudest people in the whole world, and they are sluts." Sakura explained. "They think that they are better than everyone else and Ino, the blonde one, has a crush on both Sasuke and Shikamaru. She won't choose one, She said that She'll take which ever one asks her out first." Sakura finished. Temari had her hand balled up in a fist and was squeezing it so hard that she started to bleed.

"Oh Temari, your bleeding." Hinata noticed as she grabbed her bleeding hand. Temari reached into her backpack and pulled out a strip of white cloth. She wrapped it around her hand and tied it in place. Sakura was laughing.

"Did I forget to mention that Sasuke and Shikamaru both hate her." Sakura informed her and started to laugh again. Temari's face turned a little pink. The field trip was going to start the next day.

After Lunch Temari went to math. She sat down next to Shikamaru who was for the second day in a row sleeping. Temari decided to let it slide this time. She put her book on the table in front of her and sat back in her seat. The bell rand waking Shikamaru up. He lifted is head up off the table and looked around and rubbed his eyes. He then looked at Temari for a quick second and then up at the front of the class to hear what ever it was the teacher was going on about. Temari was still really tired, even after her little nap in homeroom. She let her head droop down and she closed her eyes. She kept repeating in her head that she wasn't going to fall asleep. After a while though she did fall asleep. The teacher didn't notice that Temari was sleeping, she told the class that due to the field trip Tomorrow, She wasn't going to assign any homework, so she let the class do whatever they wanted. After she went back to her desk she went to work on grading old assignments Temari moved in her sleep and then fell over, however she didn't hit the ground, she fell in Shikamaru's lap. Shikamaru didn't feel like moving her so he just sat back in his chair and fell asleep. The bell rang making both Shikamaru and Temari wake up. Temari looked up to see half of Shikamaru. She looked down to see the other half. She freaked out and jumped up. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey you were the one who put your own head there, I just didn't feel like moving you." He said as he got up to walk home. Temari sighed and went home to pack for the field trip tomorrow. All the other girls did the same.


	9. why are you on my couch?

**Shikatema High**

**Chapter 9**

Temari's alarm clock had just gone off indicating Wednesday morning. Today was the big day. The day of the field trip. The students going on the trip did not have to wear uniforms if they did not want to. And of course nobody wanted to. Temari made her trip down the hall and woke up her brothers. She then walked back to her room and got dressed in a pair of shorts that ended at about her thigh, the ends were made to look like the rest of the jeans were torn off, and so there were strings of her shorts hanging down. She then got on her favorite top. It was purple and was like the top of her white dress she wore in the chunnin exams. She got a pair of white sox that went up to her ankles. On the rim of the socks was a purple line going all the way around the top. She then picked out a pair of white tennis shoes. She grabbed them and walked out of her room to put them by the front door. As she walked down the steps she noticed a boy sleeping on her couch. She placed her shoes by the door and went over to get a look at him. She was shocked to find Shikamaru sleeping on her couch at 6:30 in the morning. She made sure he was asleep before going over to the mirror hanging on a near by wall and checking to make sure she looked okay. After she checked over her face, outfit, and legs, she walked back over to him and poked him gently on his arm. He didn't budge; she pocked him again a little harder. This time he grunted and turned in his sleep. Now he was side ways with his front facing Temari. She had enough, she grabbed his arm and shook him. Very shortly after he slowly opened his eyes. "Why are you in my house and sleeping on my couch?" Temari asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." He told her.

"So you're saying that you didn't come over here and make your self at home." She glanced to the side of the couch, "and you brought luggage."

"Oh yea, now I remember. My mom kicked me out for saying her food look like shit and then she threw my stuff that I needed for the trip at me and told me not to come back till after the trip. Then a took my stuff and was on my way to Choji's and then I remembered he was in the hospital till 12:00 midnight for, well I'm not sure really, it has something to do with eating, but anyways, I was about to turn around but then I seen your brothers. They seen my bag and offered for me to come stay the night. I came because I had no where else to stay. When we got here I sat down on the couch and I must have fallen asleep." He explained.

Temari sighed and said "Alright, the shower is in the bathroom, go get changed and come down soon for breakfast." After she said this she got up and went into the kitchen to begin on the pancakes.

About ten minutes later the three boys came down right when Temari set the four plates of pancakes on the table. She looked up at them and said to take a seat. They all did as told and Temari went to get milk and syrup. They had a very boring breakfast, nobody talked and the only noise was the occasional clinking of forks hitting against the plates. Temari told the boys to go do whatever while she cleaned the dishes. When she finished she came out of the kitchen and seen the boys were watching T.V. She went up to them and said, "Come on guys, time to get going."

The four made it to school shortly after leaving. They noticed the busses where letting kids in already and then seen their separate groups of friends. Temari walked over to the girls and Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro walked over to the boys.

_With the girls_

The three girls turned to wave at Temari as she walked up to them. "Hey Temari, did you just arrive here with Shikamaru?" Tenten asked as she ran up to her and nudged her a few times with her elbow. The girls had just made it back to the other two.

Temari turned a little pink and said. "Well, his mom kicked him out and he needed a place to stay." Sakura was about to reply when a certain blonde headed slut walked over to them.

"Okay listen, here's how things are going to work, I'm going to share a bed with Shikamaru and Sasuke and you guys can just all squeeze together on the couch." Ino commanded.

"Do you really think that we're going to listen to something a fucken bitch like you has to say." Sakura said while giving Ino a little push.

"I was afraid you'd say that, well not really." Ino snapped her fingers and the four girls were lifted up from behind. Ino had persuaded a few fourth years to beat the girls up so that they wouldn't be able to make it on the trip. Ino called her friends over and they sat on a nearby bench so that they could see front row as the wimpy little girls begged to be spared. After they had been lifter up, Hinata was the only one that was not struggling to be free. Temari remembered all that she had learned about being a ninja. She relaxed and then flung her head back so that he would loosen his grip a little. He just so happened to loosen it just enough for her to tare his arms open by doing a back flip and jumped over his head and into the nearest tree. At the same time this was happening Tenten wiggled her hands enough to get her pocket knife. She took it and held it to his bare arm and threatened to cut him if he didn't let go. The boy was smart enough to drop Tenten and run away. Still at the same time Sakura bit down hard onto the guy's arm. He refused to give up to a little girl and so he started hitting her in the head with his fist. Doing this he had to move on of his arms from around her. The other arm had been bitten down on so hard that she was able to jump out of his hold. Hinata felt ashamed, her other friends had all gotten out of danger and she couldn't do anything to defend herself. Tenten then ran over to Hinata's guy and stuck her knife to his neck.

"Drop her or off comes your head." Tenten warned. The man quickly dropped her and ran off with his other defeated friends. The boys had seen everything that had just happened and then ran up to the girls. Neji went to Tenten and said

"Wow Tenten, I never thought you would actually ever need that pocket knife of yours but you sure did prove me wrong."

Naruto ran over to Hinata. "Hinata! Are you okay, did he hurt you at all?" Hinata shook her head. She felt a tear drop fall from her eye, then another, and another. Naruto noticed this and gave her a big hug. "What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"I-I'm so use less. All the other girls were able to fend for themselves but-but I couldn't do anything." She stuttered.

"It's alright Hinata, you don't need to worry, from now on I promise I'm always going to be here to protect you." Naruto said. "And besides, it's not your fault, The girl with blonde hair is like a super ninja chick, Tenten didn't do anything but threaten the boys, and Sakura may have gotten out but along with getting hit on the head a few times, she barely was able to get out." Naruto tried to comfort her.

Sasuke went to Sakura. "Wow, you sure got a good beating out of that didn't you." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh can it Uchiha!" Sakura spat back at him.

'_It really surprises me how different she can be, kind of like a boy sometimes, and other times she is a total girl, blushing at every guy who walks by. Who am I kidding, she has never done that.' _Sasuke thought.

Everybody else ran up to Temari. "Whoa how did you do that?!"-Kiba

"That was amazing!"-Lee

"How is that possible?"-Shino

"Hey Shikamaru, is your girlfriend some kind of super hero?"-Choji

"Troublesome, Choji she isn't my girlfriend, and there is no such things as super heroes"-Shikamaru

Gaara and Kankuro went around to the back of the tree where Temari jumped down. "Watch it Temari, you wouldn't want to reveal everything to everyone here." Gaara told her.

"Well sorry Gaara, but what else was I supposed to do." Temari replied.

"You could have jumped less high for one!" Kankuro practically screamed.

The three walked around the tree to go talk to their friends. Little did they know that a certain member of the sound sluts was listening in on their conversation.

When the three were seen again they all rushed over and they all started asking questions. Most of the questions were 'who are you' but the rest were about the jump and 'are you okay?'

"Guys shush up for just a minute and I'll explain!" Temari screamed. "Well first off, I'm Temari, for those of you who don't know me, Gaara and Kankuro's sister." She started. "I used to be a black belt so yea, which explains the jump." She continued. "And I am perfectly fine." She finished. Some people were disappointed and others were relieved.

"Attention everyone, the busses are going to leave in five minutes so you should probably take your seat if you have not done so yet." Said a voice like Tsunade's over a megaphone. The group grabbed their stuff and ran to the nearest bus. They all put there stuff in the busses luggage section and took their seats. The seats could hold two people to a seat. With all the rushing nobody really paid attention to who they were sitting next to. When they all settled down they saw who they were going to be sitting next to for the next 17 hours. Shikamaru was sitting next to Temari with Shikamaru on the window seat. Sasuke with Sakura on the window seat. Hinata with Naruto on the window seat. Tenten with Neji on the window seat. And it doesn't matter where everyone else is.

_With Shikamaru and Temari_

The two looked at each other and then turned their heads separate ways.

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

"Well at least your not Ino." Sasuke commented.

"Well at lease your not Kiba." Sakura commented back.

"What's wrong with Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"He's a total pervert, he's always in the halls flipping up girl's skirts." Sakura informed him. Sasuke smirked recalling a time when a girl randomly smacked him, now he knew why she did it.

_With Naruto and Hinata_

"Oh hi Hinata." Naruto said to his seat mate.

"Hello Naruto." Hinata greeted back.

"Hinata would you like to have the window seat?" Naruto offered her.

"Its okay Naruto, you can keep it." Hinata refused.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata said while closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. Naruto thought this was so cute that he blushed and turned his head out toward the window so that she couldn't see.

_With Neji and Tenten_

"Neji switch with me, I want the window seat." Tenten commanded.

"Tenten, the bus has already started moving, I am not going to move now." Neji told her.

"Aww come on." Tenten bugged.

"No." Neji refused.

"Please."-Tenten

"No."-Neji

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No"

Pleeeaaassseee." Tenten begged. Neji had enough. He reached over and grabbed her waist and then placed her in his lap. "Umm, I guess that solves the problem."

17 hours later and they finally arrived. People put their ipods and hand held games into their pockets and were heading to the back to get their stuff. After everyone got what they brought, they got off the bus, stretched, and went to get their room keys.


	10. nightmares

**Shikatema High**

_**Oh yea, in the previous chapter Temari had on shorts that came to about her thigh, well I changed those to down to her knees.**_

**Chapter 10**

They had all gotten to their room. Ino-pig wouldn't quit whining about the bed situation. Everybody was fed up with her. "That's it! Here's what we're gonna do Ino-pig. I'm gonna put everybody's name down on paper and then put the pieces of paper in a hat, and draw two names out of that hat and place the names on a bed, then I will read off who is in that bed, am I making myself clear." screamed Sakura. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Ino crossed her arms and spun her ugly little head to the side. Sakura had prepared the names and was now getting ready to pick. She moved her hand around to mix the papers up and then pulled out two names. She placed them on one of the beds. She moved on to the next one, and the next one, and the next one, until she came to the single bed, she placed one name there. She then picked the name back up and giggled a little bit. "Ino-pig, you have the single bed." That comment made everybody laugh because Ino was so desperate to share with either Shikamaru or Sasuke. Sakura moved over to the next bed and picked one name up. "Tenten, you are with," Then she picked the other one up, "Neji." Sakura stated. Then she started laughing. Temari was very nervous, she was either with Sakura, Sasuke, or…or Shikamaru. When Sakura went over to the next one Temari had worry written all over her face. She picked up both names at the same time and said. "Temari and Shikamaru." Sakura began laughing even harder. "When she stopped she said. "Well I guess this leaves me and Sasuke." Sakura said in the kind of voice you would use if you got socks for Christmas.

The first activity was to go to the beach. Everybody got their swim wear on and headed out. Sakura had on a light pink bikini with hot pink polka-dots, and flip flops. Hinata had a dark blur one piece with a matching blue skirt that was semi-transparent, and flip flops. Tenten had on a turquoise bikini with brown squiggles on the sides with a tight surfer shirt over that, and surfers shorts that went down to her knees, with flip flops. Okay well they all had flip flops so I'm not gonna mention it anymore. Temari had on a light purple bikini with _**(The shorts I said she wore in the previous chapter)**_. Ino had a red bikini that was hardly covering anything. Shikamaru had a pair of brown and green trunks with a white T-shirt. Sasuke had very dark blue trunks on. Naruto had orange ones with a white T-shirt with a picture of ramen noodles on the front and the words _Ichiroku Ramen_ on the back. Last but most certainly not least was Neji who was wearing yellow trunks with silver lining. Tenten bought them for him because he never went swimming so he didn't own any. _**(Nobody did anything to their hair accept Ino who had let it down.)**_ They were now out at the beach. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata ran out into the water each pulling a boy along, besides Hinata, she didn't have to bother pulling Naruto along, considering he was running into the water of her own free will. Ino slowly walked up to the shore and got herself dripping wet and then sat on the shore trying to get either Shikamaru or Sasuke to notice her. Shikamaru had walked over to the least lumpy place he could find in the sand and laid down. Soon after Temari came up to him and sat down. Shikamaru bolted up. "God why does there have to be so many damn rocks in the sand!" Shikamaru practically screamed. "Oh hey Temari." He greeted now calmed down and sitting up. Temari who had now recovered form her fit of laughter got up and walked away. She came back moments later with Gaara. He used a jutsu to clear an area of sand that had no rocks and was really soft. Gaara then walked away without even saying a word. Shikamaru just stared, he was very confused.

"He cleared a spot for you with no rocks." Temari told him seeing the look of confusion on his face. Shikamaru got up and walked a few inches over to the cleared area. He then laid down and looked up at the sky. Temari sat down next to him. "So whacha doin?" Temari asked.

"I'm watching the clouds. What about you, why aren't you swimming?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I come from a desert, water isn't really my thing, and plus, if my hair gets wet the it falls out of the hair ties, and I don't like it when people see me with my hair down." She informed him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Just cause. The only people who have ever seen me with my hair down is my family, you would have too because when I'm sleeping I let my hair down but when you came to find the bathroom I quickly tied my hair back." Temari explained. Shikamaru just nodded.

'It would be nice to see her hair down for once.' Shikamaru thought. A few hours later and it was now dark out. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura all walked up to the shore. They seen Shikamaru and Temari laying down and they all expected to walk up there and find Shikamaru sleeping.

"Oh they look so cute together, like they were made for each other." Sakura said staring at Shikamaru and Temari from the shore.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Can't you tell that they are in love." Tenten answered.

"No, they're just friends." Neji replied.

"I think they are just good at masking their feelings, well Shikamaru is anyway." Hinata added.

"Hmm, Shikamaru wouldn't bother taking the time to hide something." Naruto commented.

"You girls are so wrong, Shikamaru is in love with me." Ino walked over to them.

"Don't flatter your self Ino."-Hinata

"Why would Shikamaru love you ?"-Naruto

"Chyea right."-Tenten

"Never Ino-pig."-Sakura

"Nobody like you Ino."-Neji

"You're the last person Shikamaru would have feelings for."-Sasuke

All this was said at the same time. Ino had a surprise look on her face and then an angry one. "We'll see about that." she said before walking up to get her towel and then going back inside the hotel. The remaining teens all sighed and went to wake Shikamaru up. When they reached the two what they saw surprised them. Somebody was sleeping but it wasn't Shikamaru. Shikamaru seen them and stood up. He bent down and picked Temari up bridal style. She woke up by this and opened one eye but when she seen Shikamaru carrying her she quickly shut it and went back to sleep. Nobody noticed that Temari woke up because they were all staring ahead of them at a wet shivering slut sitting in front of the door. They all wondered why Ino was there and not inside.

"Ino does have the room key." Shikamaru sighed, he knew they were all wondering why she was there. "It's in the pocket on my trunks, could somebody get it." He said as they all reached their door. Shikamaru couldn't do it because Temari was in his arms.

"I'll do it!" Ino volunteered as she jumped up.

"No Ino, that's okay, I've got it, Neji said holding up the card he had just grabbed from Shikamaru's pocket. He opened the door and everybody walked in. Shikamaru went over to the door leading to the bed room. He struggled with it but eventually got it open. He placed Temari on their bed and stared at her for a few seconds.

'She really is beautiful.' Shikamaru thought. He was about to leave but then Temari called his name in her sleep.

"Shika, Shika, Shikamaru!" Temari screamed. He ran over to her and started shaking her until she woke up. Temari began panting.

"Temari what's wrong, you were screaming my name in your sleep?" Shikamaru questioned. Temari turned on her side and grabbed Shikamaru's T-shirt and buried her head in his chest and started crying. Shikamaru was suddenly very scared. He wrapped his arms around Temari. "It's okay, everything is okay now." Shikamaru whispered to her. 'What could she have dreamt that made her cry like this.' He thought.

After about fifteen minutes of Shikamaru holding Temari as she cried, Temari stopped crying, pulled away, and laid down. "Shikamaru, could you please go get Gaara and Kankuro?" Temari asked him.

"Yea sure, but are you going to be okay by your self?" Shikamaru asked. Temari nodded.

"I'll be alright, and could you send Tenten in here?" Temari asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Shikamaru said and then left shutting the door behind him. Moments later Tenten walked in. She was now wearing her Pajamas. They weren't really pajamas but they were what she was going to wear to bed. It was a red Tank top and grey track pants.

Shikamaru walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Lee was the one who answered it. "Hey Lee, could you get Gaara and Kankuro for me?" Shikamaru asked him.

"But of course youthful Shikamaru!" Lee screamed. Lee walking back into the room for a few moments and then Gaara and Kankuro came out.

"What's up Shikamaru, you didn't come here to tell us that you got our sister pregnant did you?" Kankuro asked.

"No. Temari asked me to come get you guys." He responded. Gaara shut the door and walked across the hall as Shikamaru unlocked his door. The three boys walked in and receive stares of everybody that was currently in the room, confused at why Gaara and Kankuro were here. They reached the bedroom and walked in. As soon as the door shut everybody rushed to stick their ear up against the wall. A few seconds later Shikamaru opened the door again. "Sakura, Hinata, Temari wants you guys to make sure that nobody eavesdrops." Shikamaru told the two girls . They nodded and demanded everybody away from the door. Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto complied but Ino had to be torn away.

_Inside the room_

"Shikamaru, Tenten know about our secret, and Tenten, Shikamaru knows about our secret." Temari said to her friends. They looked at each other and nodded. "Gaara, Kankuro, I was having a great dream about…well you don't need to know what it was about, but anyways, all of a sudden everything went black, and somebody was dieing right in front of me, I was defenseless, I couldn't save them. Then the akatsuki appeared. The leader stepped forward and he said that he knew where we were hiding and I was seeing the future. Shikamaru then woke me up.

"So you were dreaming about you happy marriage with Shikamaru until the akatsuki came and killed your beloved." Kankuro cleared up. Temari slightly blushed.

"I was not dreaming about Shikamaru, and he wasn't the one dieing." Temari denied.

"Oh yea." Kankuro turns around to face Shikamaru. "Why did you wake her up?" He asked.

"She was screaming my name, I thought she was having a nightmare." Shikamaru explained.

"And why would she be screaming your name? Because you were the one dieing." Kankuro had proved that indeed it was Shikamaru. Temari grabbed the closest thing that just so happened to be the alarm clock on the bedside table. She threw it at Kankuro's head and it hit the target. Kankuro stumbled backwards surprised by the sudden flying object hitting his head.

"Well unless it happens again we should ignore it, now I'm going back." Gaara said as he left. Then Kankuro left, followed by Tenten. Shikamaru walked up to the side of Temari's bed.

"You should try to get some sleep. I'll be right here waiting for you." Shikamaru said. Temari nodded her head and closed her eyes. Shikamaru went to turn the light off, he then came back over and grabbed Temari's hand as she fell asleep. He got up and left the room to order room service.

The room mates were all seated around the room with their dinners. Some were in conversation such as Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, and well Naruto was talking while Hinata was listening. Shikamaru was eating alone at an actual table. Ino walked over and sat across from him. "Hey Shika, how bout we throw the whore on the single bed and me and you can share one." Ino suggested.

"Ino, I hate you," He walked around the table and pulled the chair out form under her, "and don't ever call Temari a whore." Shikamaru finished and walked over to an empty spot on the couch.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep then" Ino said it loud enough for everybody to hear. She walked into the bedroom and moments later there was a shrill screech. They all thought that Ino had gone in there and hit Temari while she was sleeping. Shikamaru was the first into the bedroom. But what he saw surprised him. Temari had Ino pinned down to the ground and was about to punch her. Temari let her fist fall and slam right onto Ino's nose. She was bleeding. Temari was about to punch her again but this time Shikamaru stopped her. He ran up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled. He had pulled hard because he had expected Temari to pull back. But she didn't. He had pulled to hard and was about to fall and hit the bed. Temari had managed to twist around in his arms before they fell. Temari's face was cuddled up against Shikamaru's chest. She didn't want to move. She felt like she belonged there. With him. Forever. She subconsciously cuddled in more. Shikamaru was surprised. He felt very awkward. Not because of the position him and Temari were in. On the contraire, he liked the position. The thing that was awkward was that everybody was staring at them.

"Ah, Temari." That was all Shikamaru had to say to get Temari to realize what she was doing and jumped off him.

"Sorry." She apologized. She dropped her head to hide her blush.

"So what exactly happened? I expected to find Ino beating up Temari but it was the other way around." Sasuke asked/stated. Temari lifted her head back up.

"Well Ino-pig did try to beat me up, but I'm not as weak as her, so I was able to turn it all around and Ino lost."

"It would have worked if she wasn't up crying." Ino said. It sounded funny because she had her hand over her nose trying to stop the bleeding. Everybody turned to Temari.

"I-I was not, I'm just a light sleeper is all." Temari lied.

"Alright everybody, just continue whatever it was you were doing, and Sakura could you help Ino with her nose?" Shikamaru demanded/asked. Everybody but Shikamaru and Temari left the room.

"Why are you still here?" Temari asked him. Shikamaru sighed.

"Because you had another nightmare. When I was little, every time I had a bad dream I would go to sleep in my parent's bed with them. When I was with them I knew nothing could happen to me. So I'm gonna fall asleep with you, and I want you to know that I won't ever let anything happen to you." Shikamaru said as he crawled into bed. He was now wearing a black T-shirt and the brown pants he slept in at Temari's house. Temari left into the bathroom so that she could change out of her swimsuit and shorts. When she cam back into the bedroom she was wearing the purple tank top and shorts she used when Shikamaru slept over. She also had her hair tied back in a pony tail. She normally had it down but now she shared a room with eight other people. She was not going to let anybody see her with her hair all the way down. Shikamaru had taken his hair tie out. Temari just stood there staring at him. She loved how manly he looked with his hair down. She shook her head, turned the lights off, and went to bed with Shikamaru. After about an hour of them sleeping everybody else came in and fell asleep.

Bottom of Form


	11. karaoke

**Shikatema High**

**Chapter 11**

The blinding sunlight shun through the glass window waking the young huuga girl. She reached up to rub the sleep out of her frost colored eyes. She was a bout to get up and start her day when somebody spoke. "Oh Hinata, you smell so nice." Said the fox like boy sleeping next to her as he rolled over and buried his head in her chest. Hinata at this point was an unimaginable shad of red. She shook her head trying to clear her mind, jumped out from under Naruto, and ran into the bathroom. She was so warm, so she took a cold shower. When she stepped out she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body. Then Hinata realized she didn't bring any clothes, she prayed to god that everybody was still sleeping, left the bathroom, and quietly went into the bedroom. The lights were off so she flicked on a small lamp. Then she walked over to her dresser drawer and grabbed some black capris, a small black T-shirt, and her tanish colored jacket. When she turned back around she was face-to-face with her crush, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto's eyes went from Hinata's eyes down to her body. Hinata was even redder than before. She gripped the towel tighter and ran, back to the bathroom. When there, she breathed a sigh of relief that she got out of that mess. She splashed cold water on her face and put her clothes on. When she exited the bathroom everybody was sitting or standing around the main room.

'Wow, they're fast' thought Hinata. "Sorry I took so long." Hinata apologized.

"Its okay Hinata, we were just discussing what our adventure of the day should be." Tenten informed her. Just then Naruto's stomach growled.

"How bout we talk about it over breakfast?" Naruto suggested. Everybody agreed and went into the hall to start their journey to the hotel restaurant.

As Hinata walked she felt somebody's eyes on her. She looked to the sides of herself and then behind, there she found Naruto's gaze lowered on her body again. She slowed down until she was walking side by side with Naruto. "U-um Naruto, c-could you please forget everything t-that happened this morning" Hinata asked

"Oh, um, I'll try, but I think it'll be kinda hard. Hinata you have a beautiful body, you should show it off more, your always wearing that jacket, not that I don't like the jacket, I just think you should show off you curves." Naruto told her

"Th-thank you." Hinata thanked him. Then the two realized they were already infront of the restaurant. They walked in and took their seats with the other seven teens at a table that seats eleven. Everybody ordered and the waitress was about to walk away when Gaara and Kankuro crashed onto the two remaining seats.

"We-we'll h-have a (pant, pant) a small stack of pancakes each." Kankuro panted out. Obviously tired from running so fast. When the waitress left everybody turned to the new editions to the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" Temari asked her younger brothers.

"W-well t-the guys were playing d-dare or double dare a-and ki-ba dared lee to do a-a strip sh-show." Kankuro explained with both him and Gaara shuddering at the mention of the dare. The waitress came back with some of the orders and a second waitress helping her. Everybody ate and by the time they finished they had decided on going to the karaoke contest tonight. They paid and went back upstairs. _**(Gaara and Kankuro went To Temari's group's room)**_ Several hours later they came back down into the restaurant for karaoke.

The girls signed their names up, along with the boys' names that refused to sing._**(Naruto signed Hinata's name up.)**_ After a few bad contestants the announcer came up and said "Sakura Haruno." The girls and Naruto wished her good luck. Sakura went up on stage while Sasuke waited anxiously for her to begin.

**The Tide is High (atomic kitten)**

**Never give up  
Yeeaaah  
Never give up **

**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no **

**Its not the things you do  
That tease and hurt me bad  
But its the way you do  
The things you do to me  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no **

**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one  
My number one  
Number one **

**Every girl wants you to be her man  
But Ill wait right here til its my turn  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no **

**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one, number one **

**Every time that I get the feeling,  
You give me something to believe in,  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be,  
But u know Im gonna take my chance now,  
Im gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure **

**Every girl wants you to be her man  
But Ill wait right here til its my turn  
Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no **

**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one **

**Every time that I get the feeling,  
You give me something to believe in,  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be,  
But u know Im gonna take my chance now,  
Im gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure **

**The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one  
Number one, number one...**

The whole crowd cheered. Sakura was amazing. Sasuke was stunned, how knew Sakura could sing that good. "Tenten.". Tenten went up and began

**Stand in the rain (Superchick)**

**She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone it feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down **

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
So stand in the rain **

**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down **

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
Sostand in the rain **

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found **

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

More cheer were heard. Neji just couldn't get over how much he loved Tenten's voice. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto headed up to sing his song.

**Do you like waffles? (Parry Gripp)**

**do you like waffles  
yeah we like waffles  
do you like pancakes  
yeah we like pancakes  
do you like French toast  
yeah we like French toast  
dodo dodo cant wait to get a mouth full waffles waffles waffles dodo dodo cant wait to et a mouth full  
do you like waffles  
yeah we like waffles  
do you like pancakes  
yeah we like pancakes  
do you like French toast  
yeah we like French toast  
dodo cant wait to get a mouth full**

... The crowd was silent. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"What! I did not sign up for this!" Sasuke screamed as he was pushed onstage by Sakura

"Pease Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed and grabbed the mike.

**Boulevardof Broken Dreams (Green Day)**

**I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known,  
Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone, **

**I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams,  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone, **

**I walk alone.  
I walk alone. **

**I walk alone.  
I walk a- **

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
Till then I walk alone **

**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah **

**I'm walking down the line,  
That divides me somewhere in my mind,  
On the border line of the edge,  
And where I walk alone **

**Read between the lines, what's **

**Fucked up and every thing's all right,  
Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive,  
And I walk alone **

**I walk alone.  
I walk alone. **

**I walk alone.  
I walk a- **

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
Till then I walk alone **

**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah **

**I walk alone  
I walk a- **

**I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk a- **

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
Till then I'll walk alone!**

"Yea! GO SASUKE!" Sakura screamed

"Sabaku No Temari."

**Running (No doubt)**

**Run, Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side **

**Me, I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most **

**And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up, let's keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love **

**Running Running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it  
(Do you think we'll make it)  
Running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated **

**Be, Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me **

**Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so hard to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up **

**Running Running as fast as we can  
I really hope we'll make it  
(Do you think we'll make it)  
Running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated **

**Running Running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it  
(Do you think we'll make it)  
Running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated **

**  
Running Running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it  
(Do you think we'll make it)  
Running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated **

**  
Running Running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it  
(Do you think we'll make it)  
Running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated **

**  
Running Running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it  
(Do you think we'll make it)  
Running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated **

**  
Running Running as fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it  
(Do you think we'll make it)  
Running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated**

The crowd was the loudest they've ever been at this point.

"Neji Huuga."

"no."-Neji

"NEEJJII!"-Tenten

"no."-Neji

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"-Tenten

"no."-Neji

"How bout you Can sing a song with a girl's voice in it, then we can sing together?" Tenten suggested.

"fine." Neji gave up.

"Yay!"

**Runaway love (Ludacris)**

_**Tenten**_**  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love **

_**Neji**_**  
Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and they never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight  
Sneak into her room while her mama's knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back. **

_**Tenten**_

**Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love **

_**Neji**_**  
Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day lil Stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back. **

_**Tenten**_**  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love **

_**Neji**_**  
Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
'Cause she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back. **

_**Tenten**_**  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love**

The crowd cheered and Tenten jumped up into Neji's arms and hugged him.

"Ino Yamanaka."

**Don't cha (pussycat dolls)**

**know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha **

**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha **

**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind 2x **

**See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha**

Ino got boo's.

She sucked.

"Hinata Huuga."

"Wha? I-I can't."-Hinata

"Come on Hinata, It'll be alright, I sing with you."-Naruto

"O-okay."-Hinata

**I hope you dance (Lee Ann Womack)**

_**(perenthancise are Naruto)**_

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance **

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance **

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance **

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone) **

**I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance **

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone) **

**(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)**

"Woooooooooooo!" Hinata's table started the wave.

"Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru moaned. "I don't sing."

"Well you do now," Temari said as she pushed him on stage and then leaned in to whisper something to him, "and if you don't, I'll take you home with me and I'll use you as the target for my weekly training."

Shikamaru grabbed the microphone and began singing.

**Just the girl (the click five)**

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after **

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for **

**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her **

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for **

**The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head **

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined **

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more **

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for **

**Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for**

"Woah, Shikamaru, where did that come from, who new you could sing." Temari complimented.

Shikamaru moaned again and stepped off stage.

"Sabaku No Kankuro."

"Chyea right, nothing on the world would get me to do that."

"Oh your doing it, and your going to sing the song I pick, you of all people should know what I'm capable of." Temari told him.

Kankuro was very frightened he did indeed sing the song Temari chose, and god did he wish she had chosen a different song.

**The Kitty-Cat song**

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance,**

**and I dance dance dance. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance,**

**and I dance dance dance. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance,**

**and I dance dance dance. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance,**

**and I dance dance dance. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance,**

**and I dance dance dance. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance,**

**and I dance dance dance. **

**Prerogative posing! Prerogative posing! **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I meow meow meow,**

**and I meow meow meow. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and i meow meow meow,**

**and I meow meow meow. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance,**

**and I dance dance dance. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance,**

**and I dance dance dance. **

**I say sexy things to myself while I'm dancing. **

**I say sexy things to myself while I'm dancing. **

**Prerogative posing! Prerogative posing! **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I boop boop boop **

**de de bee bop bop. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat and i meow meow meow,**

**and I meow meow meow. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance,**

**and I dance dance dance. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat and i meow meow meow,**

**and I meow meow meow. **

**Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance,**

**and I dance dance dance.**

"Wow." Everybody said at the same time.

"Sabaku No Gaara."

"Hey Garra, if you go up, I'll give you two whole boxes of cookies." Temari promised.

"Sure as hell!"

_**(Yea Gaara's out of character, but he would never sing so yea)**_

**Can't touch this (MC Hammer)**

**You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this **

**My, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
It feels good, when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch **

**I told you homeboy (You can't touch this)  
Yeah, that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)  
Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this) **

**Fresh new kicks, advance  
You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance  
So move, outta your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rolling, hold on  
Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on  
Like that, like that  
Cold on a mission so fall them back  
Let 'em know, that you're too much  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch **

**Yo, I told you (You can't touch this)  
Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this)  
Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (You can't touch this) **

**Give me a song, or rhythm  
Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em  
Now, they know  
You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show  
That's hype, and tight  
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape, to learn  
What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn  
The charts? Legit  
Either work hard or you might as well quit **

**That's word because you know... **

**You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this **

**Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Hammer time! **

**Go with the funk, it is said  
That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust a few moves, fun your fingers through your hair  
This is it, for a winner  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
Move, slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump **

**Yeah... (You can't touch this)  
Look, man (You can't touch this)  
You better get hype, boy, because you know (You can't touch this)  
Ring the bell, school's back in (You can't touch this) **

**Break it down!Stop, Hammer time!  
You can't touch this )  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this **

**Break it down! (Nice pants, Hammer) Stop, Hammer time! **

**Every time you see me  
The Hammer's just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
With others making records that just don't hit  
I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay  
It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"  
And the rest can go and play **

**You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this**

Everybody was shocked and thinking the same thing. 'Did Gaara just sing can't touch this, and was that the moon walk'

A few minutes later the announcer came back on. "Okay everybody, we have had some great and some disturbing singers tonight, and right about now we would pick the winner but there is a tie, so we will have the top two singers sing another song and then we will decide. So will Sabaku No Temari please sing another song."

Temari was so excided, she was one of the best singers here. She hopped up on stage and sang another song.

**Just a Girl (No doubt)**

**  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights **

**Oh...I've had it up to here!  
The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear **

**'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes **

**I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype **

**Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some **

**I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison **

**Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!!  
Oh...I've had it up to here!**

She got the same reaction as last time.

"And our other finalist is Shikamaru Nara."

He moaned yet again and went up for his second song.

**I'm so tired**

**I'm so tired, I haven't slept a wink  
I'm so tired, my mind is on the blink  
I wonder should I get up and fix myself a drink  
No,no,no. **

**I'm so tired I don't know what to do  
I'm so tired my mind is set on you  
I wonder should I call you but I know what you'd do **

**You'd say I'm putting you on  
But it's no joke, it's doing me harm  
You know I can't sleep, I can't stop my brain  
You know it's three weeks, I'm going insane  
You know I'd give you everything I've got  
for a little peace of mind **

**I'm so tired, I'm feeling so upset  
Although I'm so tired I'll have another cigarette  
And curse Sir Walter Raleigh  
He was such a stupid get **

Shikamaru stepped down and a few more minutes later the announcer came on yet again. "Alrighty, this has never happened but we simply can't decide who is better, so they are both the winners and will sing a song together. The two looked at each other and then went back to the stage.

_**(Shikamaru's will not be underlined)**_

_**(Temari's is underlined)**_

_**(Both is not underlined and slanted)**_

**At the begging with you (?)**

**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

**No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start **

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
**_**  
**_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

**We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure****  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
**_**Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey **_

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
**_**  
**_**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
**_**  
**_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
**_**  
**_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
**_**  
**_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.**_

Everybody stood out of their chairs clapping, that was the best performance they had ever seen. Temari looked over to Shikamaru, grabbed his hand and made him bow with her. By now People were throwing roses on the stage. They were amazing.

After the contest everybody went back up to their own rooms and went to bed. They had all had fun, even if some wont admit it.


	12. new friends

**Shikatema High**

**Chapter 12**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Temari screamed causing everybody to wakeup, though some more pleasantly than others.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura screeched as she jumped out of her bed and landed on the floor on her butt. "Pervert!" she added as she stood up and rubbed her butt and glared at Sasuke.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"Well apparently those two love each other so much they make-out in their sleep." Temari informed them of what she saw as she jabbed her thumb in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura's bed. Everybody turned their attention to the accused boy and his very red partner standing next to him. Everybody except Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino, yes even Neji and Hinata, were laughing.

"N-no, w-we don't love each other, l-lets just umm, w-well I hear there's a g-great hot spring around here." Sakura stuttered as she tried to get them to shut up and forget about it. Everyone continued on laughing.

"Oh shut the hell up Hyuuga! We all know what goes on between you and Tenten when she goes over your house!" Sasuke shouted. Tenten and Neji immediately stopped laughing.

"She goes over for Hinata, we hardly talk to each other!" Neji argued.

"W-wear only friends!" Tenten insisted. Naruto at this pint was laughing so hard he rolled off the bed.

"What are you laughing at Uzumaki?" Neji demanded. "You think I haven noticed you've been checkin' out my cousin whenever she isn't lookin'!" Naruto and Hinata stopped laughing now. Hinata was **EXTREAMLY **red and was looking down at her lap to avoid eye contact. Naruto was a mixture of embarrassed and surprised. He turned his attention to the only remaining two who were laughing.

"Oh like your one to laugh Shikamaru! Gaara told me about how you and that sand-bitch were making-out at your place!" Naruto snapped. Temari and Shikamaru's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I-it was an accident!" they both screamed

"and did you just call me a bitch! Why you little..." Temari started as she began to charge for Naruto. Shikamaru however pushed her down on the bed and pushed all of his body weight on top of her. Temari smirked and leaned her head over so her mouth was right next to Shikamaru's ear. "They don't call me top kunoichi for nothing Nara." She whispered. She smirked and slipped her leg up so it was partially folded over her, then she used her awesome Temari strength to kick him off so he hit the door, not too hard though. Everybody looked around the room at each others blushes and burst out laughing again. After the laughter had died down Ino was the first to speak.

"So how bout that unisex hot spring? Mkay, I'll be waiting out by the door." Ino said as she got up and walked out of the room. The girls all shook their heads and left after Ino telling the guys that they could change in the bedroom while the girls changed in the main room. When they left the bedroom and shut the door they turned to Ino.

"Umm, Ino, the hot springs aren't unisex, they're separate." Sakura explained.

"Eww, why would I want to bathe with other girls?" Ino detested the idea of not being in a tub with the boys if she had the chance.

"Why would you want to bathe with guys? Your only 14" Tenten added.

"It doesn't matter how old I am, three of those guys are my future husbands." She replied.

"three? I thought you were only chasing Shikamaru and Sasuke." Tenten asked.

"Yea, well Neji's mine now too." Imo explained.

"chyea right, Neji HATES you!" Tenten screamed.

"Who do I hate? If it's Ino, then yea, your right." Neji stated as he walked out of the bedroom followed by the rest of the boys.

"Told ya!" Tenten screamed triumphantly at Ino then turned back to the boys. "So are you guys ready for the hot springs?" Tenten asked.

"Boy are we ever! Come on Hinata! Too the hot springs!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran out of the room and down the hall. Everybody else slowly followed behind them.

_**(Temari stopped off across the hall and got her brothers to come with the rest of the group.)**_

_-with the girls-_

The girls were now all sitting around the inner edge of the girls hot spring, well most of them were. Ino was jumping up and down trying to see over the fence the separates the boys' hot spring from the girls' hot spring.

Several minutes later Ino gave up and went inside the hot spring with the rest of the girls.

"Man this sucks, I can't believe they cut the vacation short and today is our last full day here." Sakura complained.

"eh, I was getting bored of this place anyways." Tenten said.

"Yea, well I bet your not getting bored with sharing a bed with Neji." Temari teased.

"Oh shut up Mrs. Nara!" exclaimed Tenten as she dunked Temari under the water. The two girls started a water wrestling fight. It's a good thing their towels haven't fallen off, for there is a blond spy with his eye pressed firmly against a hole in the fence.

_-with the boys-_

"What are you doing Naruto, get away from there." Shikamaru said as he watched Naruto giggle, yes giggle, with his face pressed up against the wooded fence.

"he, he, he. Temari and Tenten are wrestling." Naruto explained. At this Shikamaru and Neji's eyes grew wide and they jumped up trying to push Naruto and each other away from the hole. Naruto turned around and said "they just stopped wrestling, and nobody's towel fell off." At this Neji and Shikamaru turned around slowly and depressed as they went back into the water. Naruto grinned and turned back around so he could continue watching the girls bathe. When he put his eye back up against the hole somebody jabbed their pointer finger into his eye. "Ahhhh! My poor eye!" Naruto screamed. The boys could hear Sakura screaming over Naruto's loud voice

"Naruto I know that's you! When we get out of here you can expect one hell of a beating!"

_-with the girls-_

Temari and Tenten stopped wrestling because they heard some rumbling noise from the other side of the fence.

A girl with long beautiful orange hair got up out of the hot spring and walked over to the fence. She had just noticed the small peep hole in the fence. She stood there examining it when she seen a blue eye get pressed up against it. She jabbed her pointer finger in the hole so that who ever had been spying on her and every other girl there would learn their lesson. She then tore a small piece of her towel off and hung it on the fence over the hole. She then had heard screaming coming from the boys' side but that didn't surprise her, that boy could be blind for a whole day because of that jab to his eye. What did startle her was the loud screech of a girl behind her. The orange haired girl jumped up in surprise and ended up slipping back and falling into the water. Another girl, this on with short light brown hair swam over to make sure her friend was okay. When the orange haired girl resurfaced she noticed five girls crowded around her. One was her friend Matsuri, the other four were very odd looking. One had pink hair, another with purple-ish hair and white eyes, the blonde had her hair in for pig tails _**(most people she knew either left their hair down or tied it up into a high ponytail so their hair wouldn't get wet.)**_, the last girl looked pretty normal, she had brown hair pulled into two buns on the top of her head.

"A-are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, yea I'm fine thanks." The orange haired girl said.

"thanks for getting" Naruto and covering that hole for us." Sakura thanked.

"Oh no problem. Is he a friend of yours?" orange head asked.

"Yea, he's a real pervert though." Sakura told the new girl.

"Oh, I'm Sasame by the way, and this is my friend Matsuri" The orange haired girl introduced herself and the brown haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, this is Hinata, and Temari, and Tenten." Sakura pointed at each girl as she said their name. "And that bitch over there is Ino." Sakura said as she moved out of the way so Matsuri and Sasame could see Ino. The two new girls took a short look at Ino and then went to staring at Temari. Temari looked at them strangely and then wondered if they were gay.

"We're here on a school field trip, are other friends are over on the other side of the fence. So why are you guys here?" Sakura asked.

"mi- I mean just vacation." Matsuri said as she fixed her slip up. Tenten looked up at the clock and said…

"Hey guys, we promised to meet the guys out in front at 12:30, its already 12:40 right now." Tenten said. the rest of the girls with and exception of Matsuri and Sasame looked to see that Tenten was right.

"Dam, im sorry we've gotta go." Sakura apologized.

"Oh, mind if we join you?" Matsuri asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Sakura said.

The girls got Ino and left to go change. After everybody was ready, the girl all walked out to go meet the guys. Matsuri and Sasame stopped Temari from keeping pace with the rest of the girls.

"We know who you are Sabaku No Temari." Matsuri said. Temari froze from fear.

"H-how could you possibly now me? Unless your-" Temari didn't need to go on because the girls were already nodding their heads.

"but, why are you here? If you really are ninja of Suna, you should still be there." Temari was unsure if she could trust them.

"we're on a mission." Sasame said.

"what is it?" Temari asked.

"There are numerous reasons that lead us to believe there is an enemy ninja ready to strike somewhere around here. We came to relax for a few moments and we just happened to find you, Former Kazekage's daughter and current Kazekage's elder sister." Matsuri explained. Before Temari had a chance to respond Gaara ran in.

"Come on Temari, we're all waiting on you." Gaara informed her. Matsuri and Sasame bowed when they realized that _the _Kazekage was standing in front of them.

Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow.

"Gaara, they say they're from Suna." Gaara looked them over once again then realization dawned on him.

"That's right, you were my student Matsuri and you're her friend Sasame. You've really changed over the past few months Matsuri." Gaara said.

"I am so honored you remember me!" Sasame squealed. Gaara nodded and walked back outside and the other girls followed.

When they got outside Tenten jumped over in front of Temari

"Why'd you take so long?" Tenten asked Temari

"We were talking and didn't realize everybody was gone already." Temari told her.

"Oh okay, anyways, guys this is Matsuri and Sasame, and that is Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro, and you just met Gaara in there." Tenten said doing the same as Sakura and pointing to everybody as she said their names. Sasame noticed the boy called Naruto had his hand over his eye.

"Oh, you must be the peeping pervert I jabbed in the eye."

"THAT WAS YOU!" Naruto shouted as he jumped for her but was held back by Kankuro.

"don't hurt her, you shouldn't have been looking at the girls while they bathed." Kankuro told him. Kankuro recognized the girls immediately, he spent a lot of his time with Sasame because she was bored while her best friend Matsuri was training with Gaara, after a while he developed feelings for the girl. They had already been out on a few dates, though they were not officially boyfriend girlfriend.

"so where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Sasuke asked. It seemed everybody said something different so he went around to each person and wrote down what they wanted on a scrap piece of paper he found in his pocket. So far this was his list

Ramen x2

Pizza x4

Salad

Cheeseburger x2

Hotdog

Sushi

All that was left was Sasame and Matsuri

"What do you guys want?" he asked.

"We're happy with what ever Kazekage-sama wants." Matsuri said as the two girls bowed slightly.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"They want pizza." Temari jumped in. Everybody stared at them and then turned to go to the pizza shop. When everybody was out of earshot Temari whispered to Sasame and Matsuri "." Matsuri said as the two girls bowed slightly.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"They want pizza." Temari jumped in. Everybody stared at them and then turned to go to the pizza shop. When everybody was out of earshot Temari whispered to Sasame and Matsuri "You guys can't call him that in public, while we're here you need to call him Gaara." The two girls nodded, honored that they could call _the _Kazekage by his real name.

Everybody ate their pizza, went to their own rooms and fell asleep.


	13. secrets are no more

**Shikatema High**

**Chapter 13**

"Oh Neji." Tenten murmured and then giggled in her sleep as she rolled over to cuddle into Neji. Neji had woken up about five minutes earlier but didn't get out of bed. He wasn't one to ever stay in bed, why stay there if you don't plan on sleeping? He just stared at the ceiling until he heard what Tenten had said.

"Uh, Tenten?" he asked to see if she was awake. He poked her arm, she didn't wake up so he jabbed her harder. Tenten rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Huh, what is it Neji? I _was_ trying to sleep ya' know!" Tenten yelled.

"Why were you dreaming about me?" He asked bluntly. Tenten turned a little pink

'Oh crap, had I been sleep talking again?' she asked herself. She looked up to Neji and seen that she had cuddled up to him. She slowly moved over and got out of bed. "Oh, um nothing, just um, you bought me a panda for my birthday, and we all rode back to Konoha on it, and I was thanking you." Tenten said, most of it was true, he did buy her a giant panda for her birthday, though it was just her and Neji who rode back on it, and she was thanking him, with a lilt more than a 'thank you' and still a little more than a kiss.

"Okay, you have really weird dreams." Neji told her.

"Hey I can't control what I dream!" Tenten yelled at him. Neji smirked at her and walked out of the room. Tenten soon followed him and they got their suitcases and then went back to the room. Tenten went to the dresser the girls were sharing and packed up all her clothes.

_-after everybody was up and packed-_

Kankuro knocked on the door with Gaara standing behind him. "Hey guys, the busses are here, everybody is putting their things on and are starting to bored, they should be leaving in like 20 minutes or something" Kankuro said as the two boys along with Sasame and Matsuri came in. Everybody either nodded or just started grabbing their baggage. Everybody was out the door except Shikamaru, who was checking to make sure nobody forgot anything, and Temari who was waiting for him.

_-in the hall-_

"oh woops, I forgot my necklace on the counter in the bathroom." Sakura said as she turned to run back to the room.

"Wait We'll go with you!" Tenten screamed as the girls ran after Sakura _**(Besides Hinata who was being dragged by Naruto.)**_

_-back in the room-_

Shikamaru had just checked the bathroom and found a necklace and was holing it up to examine it. Then somebody grabbed it out of his hand. "Oh thanks Shikamaru, I was looking for that." Sakura said as the room was filled with all the girls now _**(sept Hinata)**_

"Um okay, I guess that's everything." Shikamaru said as he did a quick scan around the room. They were all just about to leave the room when somebody crashed through the window.

"What the Hell?!" Tenten screamed as she turned around to see a tall tanned man, wearing arm warmers and leg warmers that looked like cow skin, striped gray-ish pants, something like a seat belt worn over his chest, bandages forming a mask around his mouth, a blue heard band with a silver plate on the side of his head, and a giant sword.

Sakura was frozen with fear as she stared at his sword. Temari, Sasame, and Matsuri pulled kunai out of their pockets. Temari pulled three more out of her suitcase that was lying next to her. She tossed one to Shikamaru, one to Tenten, and one to Sakura who almost cut her self as she tried to catch it. "Sakura go get my brothers!" Temari screamed.

"T-temari?" Sakura asked 'why is she so calm, and why did her and those girls have weapons with them?' Sakura wondered.

"Go get my brothers Damn it!" Temari screamed again as she looked over her shoulder at Sakura. "And if anybody tries to hurt you, don't hesitate to stab em with that." She added. Sakura knew she was talking about the knife thing she was now holding. Sakura nodded and ran out the door to try to catch up to Gaara and Kankuro before they got onto the bus.

_-Back with temari and the others in the room-_

The man chuckled. "you think you little kids can beat me?!" He questioned them.

"Shut the hell up! Who are you and what do you want?!" Temari screamed at him.

"He's Zabuza Momochi, one of the most famous rouge ninja alive. He tried to destroy the mist village some time ago." Matsuri explained. _**(im not sure if that's what he really did, I think it had something to do with that though) **_

"Wow, a pathetic sand ninja knows me. Am I really that famous?" It was rhetorical of course. Matsuri did not appreciate being called weak. She charged and attempted to slice him with her kunai. Right before she his him somebody stopped the attack. This one was what she guessed to be a girl. It had on nice colorful robes with an Anbu mask on. Though it couldn't be part of the Anbu, why would it save him then?"

"Hello, I am Haku, Zabuza's weapon, and I'm a boy." The now identified boy said. He then through Matsuri back and she went so far that she hit the wall and spit blood out of her mouth. Matsuri slid down and hit the floor with a hard thunk. "Who's next, and is there anybody strong enough here that is worthy of fighting master Zabuza?" Haku asked. Temari didn't like this situation one bit. Her fan was 50 miles away.

"I think blondie should make a nice fight partner." Zabuza said. Temari jumped up and started running to him. She was able to hit him a few times with her kunai and then he swung his sword at her, she ducked just as it was about to hit her head. The battle went on like that with Temari cutting him with her kunai and would dodge when he would swing his sword at her. Zabuza got impatient and swung his sword so fast he managed to hit Temari's arm. She was stunned; Zabuza took this moment and slammed the handle of his great sword into her stomach. Temari was thrown back by the force and hit the ground coughing out blood from being hit so hard. Zabuza walked over to her. "So it seams the almighty Sabaku No Temari isn't as mighty as Gato _**(I think that's his name)**_ Makes her out to be."

"Shikamaru, Tenten, you guys need to get out of here! Go hide somewhere in the lobby, but don't let your guard down!" Temari demanded.

"No Temari we can't leave you!" Tenten screamed at her.

"Leave; if you stay you will most likely die in this room." Temari explained.

"hey, if they want to die, let them. Though you will never get to know if they make it out alive." Zabuza said as he drew his sword back. He then let it down aimed right above Temari. She closed her eyes but after a few moments when nothing hit, she opened her eyes. She seen Shikamaru above her, he was smiling and had his knees on either side f her lags, along with his hands on either side of her head. There was blood dripping from his mouth and his shirt was stained red. Her eyes widened. She realized what had happened. He took the shot for her. Though she wondered why he wasn't chopped in half. She looked over to the side and seen Tenten on top of Zabuza. She put the pieces together. Tenten must have tackled Zabuza to the ground, his sword must have still come down, and Shikamaru protected her. Because gravity was the only forced on the sword, it didn't hit too hard. Shikamaru's survival would be 50 50 at best. Tenten got up and ran over and pulled the sword out of Shikamaru's back _**(just pretend he wont bleed to death)**_ He moaned as she pulled it out. Then he lost consciousness and completely fell over Temari. His head was by her shoulder with his face towards her ear. Temari was so afraid. She had known that Shinobi must never show emotion, and she was very good at that. Though she couldn't hold it in anymore. She began weeping and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru, right under his arms. Her arms were folder up from his back so her hands were rested on his shoulders.

_**(Haku had been fighting Sasame and Matsuri when she got up from the floor)**_

Zabuza got up. When Tenten realized this, she tried to hit him with his own sword, but it was too heavy for her to swing freely. Zabuza smirked and got closer to her. When he was close enough to grab his sword he reached for it. Right before he could get it, sand enclosed his body and he levitated. Haku tried to stop his fight but wasn't able to get away from them. He turned back to the girls only to realize that they were not alone. There were now four other boys and another girl. He was then something grabbed him and he was dragged into some kind of wooden object.

_-outside of the puppet-_

Kankuro smirked and looked over to Gaara. Gaara was about to signal that it was time to kill them but another voice was heard. "Well Zabuza, it seems that they've got you trapped. You're fired, if you do live just know that you will not get a nickel out of me. _**I don't understand the whole yen thing, so yea im gonna use American money whenever I need to.)**_ Zabuza looked pissed.

"I've no longer got a motive to kill you guys, so if you would let me down now, I would like to kill Gato now." Zabuza said. Gaara nodded to Kankuro and they released their victims. When on the ground Zabuza grabbed his sword and walked slowly over to his former boss.

"W-what are you doing? Get away from me!" Gato screamed in fear as he turned around to run. Though he couldn't go anywhere once he saw that all that was behind him was a wall. Zabuza closed in and sliced him into a bunch of little pieces and then gathered them up and put them into a garbage bag.

"You guys put up a good fight, if you're ever in the ninja world, stop by mine and Haku's place, we could talk. Oh and that boy should be dead in about a day, bandage him up and give Tsunade a call." Zabuza said and then jumped out the broken window, followed by Haku.

"Does he mean our principle Tsunade?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes he does." Everybody turned toward the door to see Tsunade enter the room. "I'm a med ninja. I've been traveling around and decided to stay in Konoha for a while. I became principle and when you guys came I knew you were ninja, though I was confused when you didn't command me to return to the ninja world, after some time I decided to keep an eye on you." Tsunade said as she walked over to Shikamaru's body. Her hands glowed green and after a few minutes she got up. "So why _are _you guys here?" Tsunade asked as she stood up. Gaara started walking away and signaled Tsunade to follow. When they were out of earshot Gaara began.

"The Akatsuki are after me, the sand village elders didn't want me to get hurt, so they sent me, my brother, and my sister here, where we would be least suspected." Gaara told her. Tsunade nodded and the two walked back over to the rest of the group. Tsunade looked at the teens.

"By the way, you guys missed the bus."

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed. "H-HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME THEN?!" Tsunade looked around the room at everybody counting how many ninja there were and how many non-ninja.

"Okay, I guess we're going to run." Tsunade explained. All the non-ninja stared at her like 'Wtf is she smoking?' She ignored them however. "So we'll have Temari carry Shikamaru and Tenten, I'll take Hinata and Sakura, Gaara can have Naruto and Matsuri seeing how she was badly wounded in her fight and wont be able to run on her own, and Kankuro will take Sasame for the same reason, Sasuke, and his puppet can carry Neji. Oh but first we'll have to bandage Shikamaru's wound. Temari if you could please." Temari nodded from under Shikamaru. She wiggled out from under him and carefully took his shirt off. She turned slightly pink form seeing him shirtless but still continued to wrap bandages around him. When she was done, everybody helped to clean up the blood that had been splashed around the room. After it looked satisfying everybody left the hotel and went into the nearby forest. Tenten hopped on Temari's back and Shikamaru lay unconscious in her arms. Sakura put her arms around Tsunade's neck and Tsunade picked Hinata up in her arms. Matsuri was held close to Gaara's Torso with Naruto on his back. Kankuro had Sasame in his arms, Sasuke was forced on his back and Neji was sitting inside his puppet meditating. As the Ninja jumped from branch to branch everybody was amazed, well everybody except Neji who couldn't see anything. Kankuro was pulling him along with Chakra strings around his fingers. At first Neji thought he had the best riding spot. Once Kankuro started running though, Neji was bouncing around all over the place. He was not happy.

Temari jumped over next to Gaara and Kankuro. "Hey how did you guys have your sand and puppets?" Temari asked. Gaara told her that he had one of his suitcases filled with sand, and the other with his clothes and stuff. Then Kankuro said he learned how to summon puppets, so he brought their summoning scroll. When they were almost home Shikamaru woke up. He looked up and saw that Temari was carrying him.

"Put me down, it's not right for a girl to be carrying a guy." He said. Temari was surprised he woke up, she was still really happy though.

"Shikamaru!" She screamed out in delight as she held him tighter against her, giving him a very awkward hug. When they did reach home the ninja were nice enough to carry everybody home

_-Temari's group-_

Temari was very tired after she had brought Tenten home. Then she had to go all the way to the other side of Town to drop Shikamaru off. Once they got into town Shikamaru refused to let anybody see him being carried by a girl, so he just walked alongside Temari. On the way to his house he noticed Temari started getting slower and slower and would yawn every now and then, also her eyes were only half way open and she would close them for a short while sometimes.

"You sure put up a good fight today." Temari looked up at him with her beautiful teal eyes this time they were fully open.

"Yea, but I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you and Tenten." Temari told him, and then she lowered her voice. "And if there is ever a situation like that again, when I say to leave I want you to leave." She said as she looked at her feet.

"But what if you get hurt, I won't Temari, I will never leave you." He said. She looked up at him and said…

"Shikamaru, when you put your life on the line to save me, for the first time since I was 8 I cried. If anyone in Suna found out that you made the Great Kazekage's sister cry, twice, they'd crown you king." She joked. He chuckled and stopped her from walking further. Shikamaru knelt down with his back acing Temari and said…

"Get on; I can see how tired you are." Temari was shocked but climbed on him anyway. During the walk to Shikamaru's house Temari ended up falling asleep. He could tell she was sleeping because her breathing slowed down and stayed steady. He figured she could just stay at his house for the night. When he got to his front door, before he could even try to keep Temari on his back with just one hand the door swung open. His mom started yelling at him, not noticing Temari on his back, she was a light sleeper but she had used so much chakra that day, she didn't wake up from the screaming.

"Where have you been young man?! Dinner is at 7:00 in this house, it's already 10:00!" Yoshino roared just noticing Temari. "Hmm, isn't she that girl who came over that one time?" Yoshino asked as she pointed at Temari's head that was rested on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Yes, she was. I was walking with her and she looked really tired so I let her ride on my back, and she fell asleep, so I thought that she could just stay here tonight." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh of course she can, she can stay in your room, and you can sleep on the couch." Yoshino said as she stepped inside the house, followed by Shikamaru. Shikamaru set their bags down by the door and carried Temari upstairs. He set her down on her bed and removed her shoes and set them by the door. He went back over to her and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. He grabbed some clothes and an extra blanket and went downstairs. He made himself a bed on the couch and left to change into comfier clothes. When he came back he lay down and then a minute later he heard a loud thunk above him. He ran upstairs and into his room. He flicked on the lights and seen Temari on the floor rubbing her head. He laughed when he realized what had happened. She rolled off the bed. Temari glared at him.

"Where am I?" She asked as she turned her head away from him.

"You're at my house, in my room. We don't have a guest bedroom so my mom said to put you here and that I would have to sleep on the couch downstairs." Shikamaru explained. Temari sighed and got up.

"I'm going home." She said and started walking towards the door.

"No your not." He said

"Excuse me?" She replied dryly.

"Temari what if somebody attacks you again, just stay here tonight and you can go home tomorrow. Temari glared at him, said fine, and turned back around to the bed.

"Goodnight." Shikamaru said as he turned the light off, closed the door and went back to the couch.

Temari just sat there on his bed. Then she pulled her hair ties out and went to bed.

_-the next morning-_

Temari woke up and forgot where she was so didn't bother pulling her hair back. She left Shikamaru's room and walked down stairs, when she got there she seen Shikamaru setting the table, Yoshino was walking over from the kitchen and an older version on Shikamaru was on the couch and was watching T.V. Yoshino gave Temari a hug, and called Shikamaru over. "Shikamaru, Temari's finally awake!" Shikamaru stopped setting the table and looked up, she could see happiness all over his face, but all he said was…

"Finally, you've been asleep for two days." Then he went back to setting the table, but a second later he looked back up at her. His eyes were wide open and Temari walked over to him.

"Sorry about that," then she whispered, "when Shinobi use too much chakra, they have sleep for a few days and it comes back." He was still staring at her. "What?" She asked almost angry.

"Y-your hair." Was all he was able to say. Temari was stunned. She slowly moved her hand up to her head and when she didn't feel any pigtails, she turned redder than Hinata had ever been. Shikamaru grabbed a glass of water from the table and poured it in her mouth . When Temari returned to her usual color she ran back upstairs, She ran into Shikamaru's room and grabbed her hair ties. She got one in when Shikamaru came in. "You know, you look a lot better with your hair down." He said

"Well you should've taken a picture, cause your never going to see my hair down again." She said as she finished putting her hair up. They walked downstairs and at breakfast. Temari was introduced to Shikamaru's dad who she now knew as Shikaku. When she went over to grab her stuff everything in the main compartment spilt out. She quickly gathered up all her clothes and then seen a CD with a sticky note on it. The sticky note said…

Temari, I finished this up, do watch it

at the hotel cause u might hurt me if im

too close to u while u watch it

-Kankuro

"Hey Shikamaru?!" Temari called.

"Hmm?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Do you mind if I watch this here?"

"What is it?" He asked

"I don't know, Kankuro made it." She replied

"I guess. The DVD player is above the TV." Shikamaru said as he pointed to the TV. Temari walked over to it and turned the TV on as she plopped the DVD in the DVD player. She sat down on the couch and then Shikamaru sat next to her. When it came on it showed an eight year old Temari cooking dinner with her eyes closed as she sung along with her ipod. The song was you can't hurry love. Temari smiled and started laughing as she remembered this.

When the song ended 8 years old Temari turned around and seen Kankuro filming her. She growled and started chasing him. Kankuro wasn't looking forward and crashed into someone. He moved the camera up and it showed A very angry man, Temari's father. Then a new song came on. It was one that Temari had written when she was 6. She called it concrete angel.

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

Shows Temari walking with a bento box

**Nobody knows what she's holding' back**

**She wears the same dress she wore yesterday**

Shows Temari in a black ninja dress

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace.**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

Shows a random teacher staring at Temari

**Its hard to see the pain behind the mask**

Shows Temari just sitting there

**Bearing' the burden of a secret storm**

shows Temari getting beat by her father as she protects Kankuro

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

**Through the wind and the rain**

Shows a 6 year old Temari getting hit with a strong blast of wind coming form her mother

**She stands hard as a stone**

She gets up off the ground and holds a kunai up

**In a world that she cant rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved**

Shows a picture of Temari and her brothers

**Concrete angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

Shows Temari getting beat once more by her father but this time she was protecting both Gaara and Kankuro

**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**

Shows out her window at the lights going off from their neighbors house

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fait**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

Shows Temari passed out and in the hospital

**Through the wind and the rain**

Shows her walking down the street in the rain

**She stand hard as a stone**

She sees Kankuro and Gaara in front of her and smiles

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But here dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved**

Shows her with all her new friends minus Matsuri and Sasame

**Concrete angel**

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

Shows a clay sculpture of Temari that she had made during school once

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

**A name is written on a polished rock**

Kankuro and Gaara gave it a shiny stand made from a big rock they found and carved her name into

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

Shows Temari walking in a big crowd and people just shove her out of the way

**Through the wind and the rain **

Shows her on the ground from getting pushed too hard

**she stands hard as a stone**

She stands up again and continues walking

**In a world that she cant rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved**

Shows Temari with Shikamaru

-Everything fades to black and the video ends.-

Shikamaru looks over to Temari.

"D-did your parents really do that to you?" Shikamaru asked. Temari let her head drop and her bangs covered her eyes. She got up to get the DVD. When she got it she turned back around and Shikamaru embraced her. She started to cry into his shirt and He rubbed her back. "You were a really cute as a little girl." He said to get her to feel better, she didn't. After a few minutes Temari stopped crying and went home. When she got there she found out that Matsuri and Sasame were going to be staying with them for a few months, then they would go back to Suna, though they would come say hi every now and then.


	14. pregnant

**Shikatema High**

**Chapter 14**

Temari moved her hand around on the empty side of her full sized bed trying to locate a familiar body that she has grown accustom to waking up too. When she opened her eyes she found nothing beside her except bedding. She groaned and covered her head with her blanket. She stayed like that for about five minutes before she finally fell back asleep. A minute later however her alarm clock went off. She took the blanket off her head and through the clock out her window. She smiled when she heard it hit the sidewalk. Temari slowly stood up from bed and went to wake up her brothers. After the daily getting yelled at by Kankuro and Gaara hitting him on the head Temari returned to her room and put on her uniform. Because it was winter there was a purple jacket added to the girls' uniform. Temari grabbed her schedule that said her two new classes on it. Everybody was switching electives today; her new classes were health and fine arts. Last semester she had innovative presentations (I.P.) and exploratory language where she learned a little bit of French, Spanish, German, and English. _**(I just used the electives I had this year sept we learned Japanese instead of English) **_Temari and her brothers ran to school _**(not ninja run)**_ considering if they walked there was no doubt they would be late.

When they got to school they all separated to go to homeroom. Temari made it with a few minutes to spare. She sat in her usual seat and started talking to Tenten. "So what happened to Sasame and Matsuri? Did they go back to wherever it is you guys came from?" Tenten asked. At the thought of this question Temari's eyes widened realizing she had forgotten about them. They were still at her house sleeping.

"Aw shit." Was all she could say before she seen Baki starting to walk over to the classroom door with his eyes on some paperwork crap. Temari took this opportunity and ran out of her seat and to the window. She was only on the second floor so if somebody did see her it wouldn't be that bad. She jumped down and landed perfectly on the ground and then started running and then heard Kankuro and Gaara calling her name. She turned around and smirked. When they caught up they all started running back home together.

_-With Shikamaru-_

Shikamaru was bored so e decided to look at the clouds through the window. He sat right next to it especially for that purpose. After a few minutes of cloud gazing he seen somebody falling. He noticed it was Temari and then he noticed that her skirt had flown up from the wind. He blushed as he stared at her underwear. They were green with weasels on them. Unfortunately for him she landed on the ground and her skirt flowed back down to her thighs. He sighed and then turned his attention to the front of the class as he heard the teacher starting to talk. It didn't take long until he got tired so he laid his head down on the desk and began sleeping while the teacher had his back turned. About five minutes later he woke up because something hit his head. He opened his eyes and found a piece of chalk on his desk and everybody was staring at him. He sighed and said "Sorry Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru apologized and then turned his attention to the clouds.

_-With Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro-_

The three siblings continued running until they reached their front door. Temari took her keys out and opened the door. They walked in and Gaara went over to the kitchen to get some water. Once he got in there somebody jumped on his back. _**(Just pretend he doesn't have his sand shield thingy unless someone attacks him.)**_ "Gaara makin me pancakes." Matsuri said in the cutest voice ever! Gaara turned his head to look at hers that was resting on his shoulder. The huge childish smile she had made him smile back at her. Yes Gaara smiled, and only Matsuri can make him do that. Matsuri had her eyes closed so she couldn't see it though.

"Matsuri, there is not time for pancakes. Go get dressed in the uniform Temari gave you yesterday." Gaara told her. "I'll make you pancakes tomorrow." He added. She jumped off him and smiled again before she ran off to the bathroom so she could change.

_-With Temari and Kankuro-_

"Kankuro, go wake Sasame up and tell her to get ready." Temari told her brother. Kankuro nodded and went up to get Sasame. After the girls were dressed the five of them went to school. When they arrived they all walked to the office together. They turned in the girls' paperwork and left to go to class by now it would be second hour

_**Here's Temari's schedule by the way**_

**Hour one-****Homeroom**

**Hour two-****Geography**

**Hour three-****fine arts**

**Hour four-****Science**

**Hour five-****lunch**

**Hour six-****Health**

**Hour seven-****Math**

Temari went to her second hour and started explaining what happened to a very confused Tenten. Gaara took Matsuri to class because they have all their classes together and same with Kankuro and Matsuri.

_-Time skip-lunch-_

The whole gang sat together and if you don't know who the gang it you're pretty stupid. Its Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Matsuri, Sasame, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro. Once Temari looked up she noticed five pairs of eyes staring at her. _**(Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura.) **_"What?" Temari asked.

"What was that all about on Friday?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right, umm, well you see, W-we're not from California. Me, Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri, and Sasame are ninja. We're from Suna, which is in the sand village and that is in the wind country. Gaara is the leader of Suna, also known as the Kazekage, the village elders are substituting at the moment. Matsuri was Gaara's only student, Sasame is her friend, unfortunately Kankuro is my brother, and I'm me." Temari said with a smile. Kankuro growled at that little comment about him. "You guys don't hate us now do you?" Temari asked as she lost her smile.

"N-no, we could never hate you, we're just surprised." Hinata jumped in.

"Sorry for not telling you, I just didn't want to put you guys in any danger." Temari apologized.

"We should all take a trip to where Temari and her brothers live over the summer!" Naruto suggested.

"NO!" Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri, and Sasame.

"Aww, why not?" Naruto asked.

"C-cause it umm, takes too long to get there." Kankuro spout out.

"How long does it take? And how do you get there?" Sasuke asked.

"It takes three days if you ninja run, but it would probably take you guys about ten days, and you can't drive there, it just won't work if you do. When you arrive at a certain place, you use a jutsu and then when you walk through the two trees that signal the end of your journey, and you are then in the ninja world." Temari told them.

"Ooh, we could make it like a road trip, sept we'll be walking the whole time!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay I am so not gonna walk ten days just to see where Temari grew up." Sakura stated.

"Well we don't have to walk, we could just use Temari's fan." Kankuro said and then got thwacked on the head by every ninja there, except Sasame.

"Temari's…fan…?" questioned Neji.

"Okay let's just drop the subject." Temari said as she got up and threw the remainder of her lunch away and left as the bell rang.

Temari walked into her new health class and took a seat. So far she didn't know anybody in there. Then Tenten walked in. She took the seat next to Temari. They started talking until Neji walked in. Tenten called him over and he took a seat at the table in front of the girls. _**(the tables held two students each and then there would be another table facing it so that four people could all face each other, made for group projects, this health class would have a lot of those so the tables were always pushed together to save time)**_ The three started talking more so Temari and Tenten than Neji. In about a minute the bell would ring, and that's when Shikamaru walked in. He went over and sat next to Neji, mainly because he never talked to anybody else that was in the room, the other part was that would mean Temari sits in front of him.

"Hey Temari, my mom gave me this and told me to take it to you. I don't know why but she did, and if I don't I'm gonna get grounded, and I forgot to give it to you at lunch." Shikamaru said as he handed Temari a bottle that was filled up with some kind of juice. Temari screwed the lid off and took a sip, she liked it so she drank more.

"So I heard from Sakura, who had this class last semester that the first assignment is babies." Tenten said. This made Temari spit out the juice she was drinking all over Shikamaru's face and chest and started having a coughing fit.

"Yea, and Uchiha was the dad." Neji commented. Tenten laughed and started rubbing Temari's back until Temari was able to breath properly again. When she got up she noticed Shikamaru was soaking wet. She reached in her bag and pulled out a mini fan. She ran around the table and infused her chakra in the fan and started flicking her wrist and about 20 seconds later he was dry. Temari went back to her seat just as the bell rang. The teacher walked in with a HUGE smile on her face as she jumped up and sat on her desk.

"Hello class, I will be your health teacher for then next ten weeks. You may call me Anko-sensei, after my ten weeks are up you will go to gym with Gai-sensei. Well if you haven't heard from your friends who have already taken this class, your first assignment will be to take care of an electric baby. Though everybody knows before a baby comes along, the woman must become pregnant. So I will pair you up and the girl will have to wear on of these around her stomach until health tomorrow." Anko said as she held up a something that goes around someone's stomach and ties, Velcro's, buttons, and zips in the back, giving the effect of a pregnant woman.

"Okay, let's see here." Anko said as she read the names on her list of students. After calling a few couples up to get their new belly, she came to Temari. "Hmm, how about Temari Nara." She said. She did that with every pair, she would say the girl's name and the boy's last name. Temari sighed and walked up to receive the belly thing. When she got it she set it down on the table and poked it. It felt like a pillow, a heavy pillow. "Lastly we have Tenten Hyuuga." Anko called. The two weren't surprised, they were often paired together for projects and they both new they were the only ones left. After Tenten got her belly, Anko told everybody to put it on. Nobody new how to do that exactly so the guys were all struggling with it as the girls held it on. Tenten had gotten hers on easily (with the help of Neji of course)

_-With Shikamaru and Temari-_

"Okay, umm, first roll up your shirt so it doesn't get in the way." Shikamaru instructed. Temari did as she was told and rolled it up just bellow her bra line. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her stomach as he positioned the 'thing' on her. "Okay, now hold it up while I take care of everything back here." Shikamaru explained. Temari moved her hands to the 'thing' and her shirt fell down. "Okay, this is so not gonna work." Shikamaru mumbled as he walked over to the teacher. "Anko-sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes?" Anko asked back.

"Can me and Temari go in a different room to put the belly thing on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well that depends. Do you have five dollars?" She asked

"Umm, yea." Shikamaru said as he pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket. Anko snatched it out of his hand.

"Go ahead." She said as she spun around in her spiny chair. Shikamaru thought this teacher had brain damage. He walked over and took Temari's wrist as he pulled her out of the health class and into an empty classroom down the hall. When they got there he closed the door and locked it.

"Okay, take your shirt off." He said after he closed the blinds. When he turned around Temari smacked him across his face.

"I don't think so." She said. He scowled.

"You can keep your bra on, all I'm going to see is your back." He said. She frowned even more and furrowed her brows.

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. She turned her back towards him and slowly removed her shirt.

"Happy?" She asked sarcastically. He sighed and walked closer to her. He put the belly thing on her once again but this time when she held it up nothing blocked his view of all the buttons and Velcro and zippers and ties. When they were finally finished with it Temari forgot she wasn't wearing a shirt and turned around. She noticed that Shikamaru's eyes widened and he was staring at her chest. She remembered that she took her shirt off and quickly covered her chest with her arms as she gasped. "Shikamaru you perv! Turn around while I put my shirt on!" Temari yelled. He obeyed her not wanting to get slapped again. Once he turned around Temari put her arms by her sides and was about to turn to get her shirt when the power went out. She sighed as she moved her hands around trying to find her shirt. "Damn-it." She swore once she realized she wouldn't be able to find her shirt until the power came back on.

"Why would the power just randomly turn off? It's not raining or anything." He wondered out load.

"Who knows, but does it really matter why the power went out?" Temari answered.

"I guess not." He replied as he yawned.

"Found it!" Temari screamed.

"Found what?" He asked.

"My Shirt." Temari replied as she put it on. Just as she fiddled with the last button the lights went back on.

"So there was a three minute black out just so you could put your shirt on?" He asked.

"Apparently." Temari replied as they walked back to health.

"Dang, this shirt is tight." Temari complained as she sat down again. Anko overheard this.

"Oh yea, that reminds me, Tsunade said that the girls can wear different shirts tomorrow so that you can breath." Anko said. "Oh, and when you go home today, I'll know if you take that thing off." She said with a very serious expression. Then the bell rang. "Have fun soon to be parents!" She shouted after everyone. Shikamaru and Temari walked together to math and sat next to each other. Apparently nobody in their math class took health because they were all staring at Shikamaru and Temari all thinking that Temari really was pregnant and with Shikamaru's baby. When the bell rang at the end of class everybody ran out of the room as fast as they could, except for Shikamaru and Temari.

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"Hmm?" He answered.

'Do you think you mom would lend me a shirt for Tomorrow? All my clothes are about the same size." Temari asked.

"Probably. My mom loves you. I even heard her ask my dad what he thinks we'll name our children." He told her as she blushed and looked away to hide it. "You could come home with me, she should come home from work in about an hour." He offered.

"Okay." She accepted. They left school and walked to Shikamaru's house. He carried her books because it was rather hard for her with such a huge belly. When they got inside Shikamaru put their stuff on a table by the front door. They walked over to the couch and Shikamaru put a DVD in, it was V for Vendetta. Temari got stiff and lied her head down in Shikamaru's lap so she could lie down. They both blushed for a few moments but eventually got used to the position and the blushes went away. When the movie ended Yoshino still wasn't there. Temari rolled over so she was flat on her back looking up at Shikamaru. "Talk to me." She demanded.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Anything." She replied.

"Umm…" He thought for a moment, "How did your parents die?" He asked hoping she wouldn't start crying at the mention of her parents. Lucky him she didn't, she just smirked.

"Are you sure that if I tell you, you won't become really really scared and hide for the rest of your life?" She asked.

"Yep." He responded.

"Gaara." Was all she said. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"H-how?" He asked.

"Well my mom died giving birth to him, he sand coffined my step mom cause she put me in the hospital, and he tricked my dad into going to Orochimaru's hide out alone, so Orochimaru killed him." Temari explained.

"So the woman in the video wasn't your real mom?" He asked.

"Nope. My real mom was nice, beautiful, smart, and so much fun to be around. I have a picture of her in my room, next time you come over I'll show it to you." Temari answered. Before Shikamaru could reply the door opened up and his parents came in. When they seen the two on the couch they smiled and when Yoshino seen Temari's stomach she squealed and jumped for joy.

"Yay! I'm gonna be a grandma! When's the wedding?" She asked out of breath as she stopped jumping around.

"U-umm, we're not getting married, and Temari's not pregnant, it's a health assignment. Shikamaru explained.

"ahh, , I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt to wear tomorrow because I don't have any that will fit me and this thing." Temari asked.

"Oh of course dear, and call me Yoshino, please. Now follow me." Yoshino lead Temari upstairs to Shikamaru's parents' room. She told Temari to sit on the bed as she picked something out. "How bout this?" Yoshino asked holding up a dress with flowers all over it. "I wore it when I was pregnant with Shikamaru." She told Temari.

"Yea, that's fine." Temari told her. "Oh, and would you mind if I spent the night here? I think my brothers would die from laughter if they seen me like this." Temari asked.

"Of course! You can stay here whenever you want. You and Shikamaru can share his bed. We just bought him a bigger one today _**(that's why they were late coming home)**_ Its getting delivered in about an hour." She said.

"Umm, okay. Thank you." Temari said. The two girls walked down the stairs to see the Shikaku at the TV and no Shikamaru. "Where's Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"Hmm, oh he's out back at the top of the hill watching the clouds." Shikaku said. Temari nodded her thanks and went to the backyard. She slowly walked up the hill so that she could sneak up on him. She seen him at the very top and bent her head over his so she looked upside down to him and her head blocked his view of the clouds, he didn't mind though, he liked watching her better.

"Boo." She said. He smiled.

"Hi." He said. Temari moved and lay down beside him.

"Your mom said I could sleep here tonight." Temari told him. He groaned. "What? You don't want me to stay?" She asked offended.

"No, its just that I'm going to have to sleep on the couch and the couch is not a very comfy place to sleep." He explained. Temari let out a laugh. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, its just you look so cute when you whine, but don't worry, your parents bought you a bigger bed and your mom said we can share it. It'll be just like at the hotel." Temari assured him. They lay like that for a few more hours until diner was done and then they settled into bed and fell asleep


	15. babies

**Shikatema High**

**Chapter 15**

Temari woke up cuddled into something soft and warm, so she put her head on his chest and tried to fall back asleep, though she wasn't able to because as soon as she closed her eyes Yoshino swung the door open and jumped in holding a camera. She took a picture before the teenagers were able to get up. "Time for school!" She called. Temari groaned and got up pulling Shikamaru out of bed by his arm. Temari left him standing in his room by his now closed door as she went to get the dress from Yoshino. Temari had finished getting ready and was now lying down on the couch as Yoshino was making breakfast.

"Umm, Yoshino?" Temari asked.

"Yes?" Yoshino responded.

"Why did you want me to try that juice Shikamaru gave me yesterday?" She asked

"Because at Nara weddings the first thing the bride and groom drink together is that special juice." Yoshino explained with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I had to make sure you liked it, if you didn't we'd have to try the other flavor. Did you like it?" She asked. Temari was burning red and was unable to speak. After a few seconds Shikamaru came down stairs all dressed and ready for school. Yoshino finished making breakfast and Shikamaru and Temari sat down while Yoshino went upstairs. After a few seconds you could hear Yoshino screaming about how damn lazy Shikamaru's father was. She then came back downstairs dragging Shikaku by his ear. After everybody ate lunch Shikamaru and Temari left to go to school.

_-At the Sabaku house-_

Gaara actually watched the clock in his room today, he never really needed one, Temari would always tell him when to come out and get ready for school, and he was always awake so time didn't really matter to him. He got out of his room 20 minutes early today and began getting ready. After about 10 minutes he was ready to go to school, before he went down stairs he woke Kankuro up and told him to get ready, and in 10 minutes he should wake the girls up _**(they share the guest room) **_After Kankuro had his morning yelling spree Gaara went down into the kitchen. And got the pancake mix out. He flipped the last pancake twenty minutes later. Right when Matsuri walked into the kitchen. She seen the huge stack of pancakes and smiled just as big as she did yesterday. "Gaara, did you get up early just to make me pancakes?" She asked. Gaara turned around so he could see her.

"Well yea, I promised you pancakes, so I made them." He replied. Matsuri got even happier and ran over and gave Gaara a huge hug, which surprisingly he returned. He smiled at how fruity her hair smelt.

"Thank you Gaara." Matsuri thanked as she pulled away and through a pancake in her mouth. Soon after Gaara and Matsuri had eaten most of the pancakes and were full Kankuro and Sasame came down. "What took you guys so long? Gaara made a nice meal of delicious pancakes and you don't even have time to try them now, we have to get going if we don want to be late!" Matsuri yelled.

"W-we weren't doing anything." The two defended at the same time.

"Whatever lets go." Matsuri said as she grabbed her backpack. Everybody left and after they turned a corner they could see the back of Shikamaru and Temari. They ran to catch up with them. Kankuro was the first to notice Temari's strange attire. When they got close enough Kankuro began talking…

"Yo, Tem, what's up with the dress?" He asked. Everybody noticed Temari's back stiffen. Matsuri ran closer so she could walk next to Temari.

"Ahhhh! How did that happen?" She shrieked as she pointed to Temari's tummy. Kankuro walked in front of Temari and got a good look at her.

"Ohhhhh, thaaats why you didn't come home yesterday. You were too bust makin babies." Kankuro concluded.

"Oh would you shut up! It's a health project!" Temari growled.

"Riiiight." Kankuro said pretending not to believe his sister. Temari's eyebrow twitched and she reached over into one of the pockets in her bag and pulled out a kunai. Kankuro backed away thinking she would use that on him, instead she stabbed the thing on her stomach.

"There, do you really think I would kill my own baby?" Temari asked.

"Well I didn't before, but now I do." Kankuro said. Temari sighed and put the kunai back into her backpack as they reached school grounds. Shikamaru walked Temari into her homeroom because he was still carrying her books. He set them in her desk and then realized how many people were staring at him. He sighed and walked out to go to his own homeroom. Temari turned to Tenten and they started having their daily chat.

"Hi."-Temari.

"Hey."-Tenten.

"How has being pregnant been?"-Temari.

"Ch, horrible. I went to return Neji video camera that he left at my house once and his uncle tried to get us married. How bout you?"-Tenten.

"Just as bad. Shikamaru's parents are trying to get us married too."-Temari.

"Aw Shit."-Temari.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately. What is it?"-Tenten.

"We're bother wearing dresses."-Temari.

"So?"-Tenten.

"We've got to take these 'things' off today, that means while the guys undo all the ties and buttons and everything in the back, the back, we'll just be standing there in out underwear."-Temari. Tenten smacked her hand on her forehead.

"Damn-it. Well at least I know Neji's not a pervert."-Tenten.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."-Temari.

"What do you mean?"-Tenten.

"Well I heard from Kankuro, that when we were at the hot springs, Neji and Shikamaru were fighting over the peep hole."-Temari.

"Well this is just wonderful."-Tenten. Their conversation ended because the bell rung and Baki walked in.

_-Time skip-health-_

Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten all arrived at health together and took their seats. The bell soon rang and in walked Anko. "Okay class, before I pass out babies, we will do breathing exercises." Anko explained. "Now, first we will move the desks out of the way, the boys can do that." After all the tables were pushed up against the wall Anko told all the girls to make a circle. "Perfect, now boys, you will now sit behind your wife." The boys all walked over to sit behind their partner. "Okay, girls you can put your lags out and lay down so your head is on your husbands chest," The girls did as told. "Great, now boys wrap your arms under your wife's arms and rub her tummy." The boys did this with strange looks on their faces.

"Umm, Anko-sensei? Why did we need to do that?" some random boy asked.

"Cause you should always rub your wife's tummy when she's pregnant." Anko said. "Alrighty, now girls breath in and out slowly _**(I have no idea how to do those weird breathing exercises so yea, just pretend they did everything now.)**_ "Okay, you guys can take you belly things off now." Anko told them. Temari and Tenten looked at each other and pulled Shikamaru and Neji into the hallway. They hugged and then went to sepret empty class rooms.

_-With Shikamaru and Temari-_

Okay, I'm wearing a dress so that means I'll be standing in front of you in my underwear, don't touch anything besides the ties and everything in the back of this thingy, if you take too long you might just end up in the hospital, got it?" Temari stated. Shikamaru sighed and nodded. Temari turned around and told him to unzip the back of the dress. He did as told and watched as the dress dropped down around her ankles. Shikamaru loved the sight, but didn't want to go to the hospital so he started undoing the pouch thing. When he was all done he told Temari she could pull it off. Temari did and then walked over to her backpack where she had her school uniform packed in. She made Shikamaru turn around as she got dressed. When she was done, she gave Yoshino's dress to Shikamaru and told him to return it to her when he got home. He nodded and they went back to the classroom

_-With Neji and Tenten-_

Tenten unbuttoned the front of her dress and took it off. Neji tried his best not to stare, but he could not resist the urge. "Quit staring and take this thing off." Tenten demanded. Neji shook his head to clear his mind and started untying, unzipping, unbuttoning, and unvelcroing the thing. When she took it off she spun in a circle glad to finally get that extra wait off of her. She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks Neji, now I am no longer a fat pregnant lady." She thanked as she walked over and put her uniform on. They then left and went back to the classroom. They didn't have to sit alone for very long, because after a few minutes Shikamaru and Temari came in. They started talking for a few minutes before everybody was done and ready for their babies.

"Okay, the girls can form a line to turn in the belly things and receive their baby. Tenten handed hers in and got a baby boy _**(boys were in blue, girls were in pink.)**_ She went back over and handed the baby to Neji who just stared at it until it started crying. Tenten grabbed it away from him and started cradling him in her arms. When Temari turned hers in, Anko noticed the stab wound and instead of making her pay for a new one gave her tow babies. "Twins." Anko said as she smiled really really big. Temari sighed and when she walked over to Shikamaru, she gave him the girl, she kept the boy. Shikamaru sighed and put the baby down on the table. She started crying and it caused the boy to cry too. Temari rocked them back and fourth in her arms until they quieted down. "Okay, these babies will do everything normal babies do, cry, eat, poop, sleep, roll around, barf, grab things, you name it. Now I expect you to take good care of these babies, you will turn them in on Tuesday, until then you will need to spend as much time as possible with them, even at school. Oh yea, and even though they are electronic, you must give them baths, they wont brake." She said as the bell rang. Everybody walked out of the classroom, and as Shikamaru and Temari walked to math, Temari handed him the boy.

"Try not to make him cry." Temari said.

"Well I don't know how to take care of a baby." Shikamaru defended.

"That's the whole point of this assignment." Temari retorted. They arrived at math class with once again everybody staring at them. "God, Didn't _any_body take health class?!" Temari screamed at them as they all turned their attention away and to something else. The babies started crying from Temari screaming. Temari sighed and started rocking the girl as Shikamaru attempted to get the boy to shut up. "Rock him, like im doing." Temari instructed. Shikamaru did as he was told and the baby stopped crying.

"How do you know how to take care of a baby?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Well I just do everything my dad and step-mom didn't do to Gaara." Temari explained. Shikamaru nodded and soon math started. When class ended they walked over to Shikamaru's house to put the dress in his mom's room and so Shikamaru could get some clothes, they decided he would stay at Temari's house so they could get a better grade on the assignment. Shikamaru left a note explaining where he would be, and they left to go to Temari's house.


	16. hiden weapons

**Shikatema High**

_**Written by totalnarutofangirl85**_

**Chapter 16**

"This is so god damn annoying" Temari growled to Shikamaru as they sat in science class Monday. "Why did no one in this class take health in here either! All the stares are getting on my nerves!" And indeed, pretty much the entire class (minus the teacher, mind you) were staring at they couple and their robotic babies. "And now Anko says that we have to name them. This is great, just great."

"Oh come on Temari" Shikamaru complained "Naming these things can't be too hard"

"Yes, it can be. I suck with names"

"How about this, I name the boy and you name the girl."

"Fine, only the name can't have Shika in it" Temari compromised.

"Why not?" Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Because, your name has it as does your dads, I just don't want another Shika" Temari retorted.

"Fine fine, have it your way"

"I shall." Temari stared at the fake baby in her arms. Now she had to think of a name for it, just adding to her pile of frustrations. First her brothers (well, mostly Kankuro) could not stop laughing and teasing her and Shika about the health assignment, people were giving her stares because of said assignment, the babies had woken her up at 3 am this morning, and now she had to name one. Whoop-de-freakin-do. What a great assignment this was, she was just about ready to go on a rampage all the way to the Akatsuki hide out and take care of them all herself. But she had better self control than that.

"Hey Temari, you okay?" Tenten asked at lunch, holding her own robotic child.

"Yeah, I'm just really stressed about this project." She replied.

"Yeah, me too. Have you named your babies yet? Neji and I named ours Daichi!" Tenten replied with extra enthusiasm at the name.

"The lazy ass is naming the boy, and I have the _honorable _task of naming her" Temari replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Tenten took a good, long look at the doll before speaking up.

"I think you should name her Kaori, it suits both of you"

"Yeah, sure. I like that. Thanks Ten, I owe ya one." Temari said as they were joined by Shikamaru and Neji.

"Hey Shika, hows the naming been?" Temari grinned as her partner sat down next to her. He grimaced then set the doll on the table, where is was quickly snatched up by Temari, who gave him a horrified look that said 'how could you do that to the child!?'

"Kei" Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, slightly confused.

"I chose the name Kei. It's short, simple, and easy to remember" He replied simply.

"Wow you are lazy, but anyway, the name fits. I chose the name Kaori courtesy of my good friend Tenten here" Temari said, gesturing to said friend, who in turn waved.

"Fine, I don't really care"

"Lazy ass"

"Troublesome woman"

"Wow, you guys fight like a real married couple" Sakura said as she and Sasuke joined them.

"Whats that supposed to mean" Temari growled at her friend.

"Oh nothing, nothing" Sakura said, grinning at her.

"Suuuuure" Temari replied as Hinata and Naruto sat down.

"Don't look now, but sound sluts at twelve o'clock" Naruto said to them in a hushed tone.

"Great, just great" Temari complained.

"Hi Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji" Ino said in a voice she probably though was seductive, but in reality sounded like a dying cat.

"Go away Ino-pig, no one wants you here" Sakura snapped.

"As if forehead, they want me here more than they want you" Ino snapped back.

"Hardly" Sasuke said, snaking an arm around Sakura's waist who in turn blushed, and grinning.

"Sasuke! Why do you betray me for that ugly, pink haired, forehead girl!" Ino cried out in an overly dramatic tone.

"Since when was I yours in the first place" Sasuke replied coolly.

"Since ever honey" Ino purred, all of a sudden breaking out of her hurt state, slipping a finger under Sasuke's chin. Sasuke slapped her hand away and she gave him and offended look.

"Leave now Yamanaka or I'll sic my brother on you" Temari said, ginning mischievously. Ino and her crew looked slightly nervous.

"I will leave for now, but I shall return for you Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji!" Ino cried out as she walked off, followed by Tayuya and Kin. Neji flicked them off causing Tenten to giggle slightly.

"Glad they're gone" Sakura said, eating her lunch.

"Aren't we all" Temari replied.

"Hey Temari, can we talk to you for a sec?" Kankuro asked as he and Gaara approached.

"Yeah, sure" Temari replied, standing up and following them out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a few confused friends. When they got to the hall, Gaara and Kankuro both turned to her with grave looks on their faces.

"Whats up guys?" Temari asked her brothers, slightly worried and confused.

"Well, today in class we got a note from the Akatsuki saying they would attack" Kankuro replied.

"What!? They found out our location!" Temari exclaimed, full out worried now.

"Yeah, and so Gaara and I decided that we should be prepared, we don't know weather they will attack at home or school"

"Meaning?"

"We will bring our weapons is a concealed form. I will have my summoning scrolls, Gaara will have a backpack full of sand, and we can disguise your fan in a lacrosse stick back or something."

"Wow Kankuro, never thought you had it in you to think up something like that" Temari teased.

"Actually I thought of it" Gaara said.

"Ah, should have known, You always were the smarter little brother" Temari said.

"Hey" Kankuro said in a slightly offended tone of voice.

"No use denying the truth dear brother" Temari said jokingly.

"Indeed Kankuro" Gaara said, grinning.

"Oh, I am so hurt. Both my siblings ganging up on me" Kankuro said in a fake-hurt tone. They all laughed. They had been able to do that more often now that they had come here and made all their friends.

"Come on guys, lets not keep our friends waiting" Temari said, grabbing each brother by the wrist and leading them back into the cafeteria, where they rejoined their friends.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, looking worriedly up at her friends as they sat down.

"Oh nothing Hinata" Temari replied dismissively, not wanting to worry her friends.

"Are you sure Temari?" Sakura asked, also worried about her newest friends.

"It's okay guys, geez. No need to get so worked up" Temari answered

"If you're sure" Sakura said in a doubtful tone.

"Positive" Temari replied firmly.

"Okay, I believe you. See ya guys, I'm off to my next class. Come Neji" Tenten said, pulling Neji away from the table.

"I would hate to be in his place, getting dragged around everywhere by Tenten like that" Sasuke commented.

"Hey, that wasn't nice" Sakura scolded.

"It may not be, but you have to agree with me" Sasuke replied.

"I must say, I have to agree" Naruto said meekly, receiving a hit on the head from Sakura.

"Well, I'm gonna follow Tenten's example and got to class to. See ya later" Temari said, standing up to throw out her tray, followed by Shikamaru.

"Okay class! I wanna hear what you all named your babies" Anko said as soon as the class started. She went around the room and listened to all the couples give the names. As soon as that was done, she gave them a lesson on how to properly change a babies diaper.

"Wow, these are realistic" Shikamaru said, plugging his nose with one hand and holding a very smelly, dirty diaper at arms length away.

"Your telling me" Temari said with and identical soiled diaper in her hands.

"Come on class, they're just dirty diapers"! Anko yelled from the front of the class, "Nothing to be afraid of!"

"Incredibly smelly ones" Tenten said quietly, for only the ears of her friends.

"Yeah, and Anko is scarier than any diaper, unless it went rampaging around the school that is" Temari joked. The others laughed at that.

"Hey, do you think you could do that with your ninja powers Temari?" Tenten asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. And who would want that anyway" Temari replied

"True" Tenten said. They pretty much joked around for the rest of class and Shikamaru and Temari endured even more stares in math, but finally the day ended.

"Yes! It's over!" Temari cheered as she, her brothers, Shikamaru, Matsuri, and Sasame walked home. "And tomorrow we can finally rid ourselves of these annoying dolls!"

"Agreed" Shikamaru said, holding up the doll he was holding and eying it. "They are extremely troublesome."

"Lets get home and prepare for tomorrow" Temari said.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on telling anyone, but you can be an exception. Today Gaara got a note from the Akatsuki saying they would attack soon so we wanted to prepare ourselves in case that happens." Temari said, a sorrowful look flashing across her face for a second.

"I see." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, so just in case Kankuro is bringing his summoning scrolls, Gaara is filling his backpack with sand, and I am going to carry around my fan in a lacrosse stick bag." Temari stated.

"Smart"

"I know, it was Gaara's idea though"

"I kinda figured that"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing". Shikamaru looked at Temari and noticed the look on her face. He then thought it a good idea to start running and Temari chased him all the way back home, where they stood panting when the others joined them.

"That was fun" Temari said, straightening up and walking into the house. She walked to her room and changed into her normal casual clothes, then came down the stairs and was about to leave when Shikamaru showed up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"To the sports shop to get a lacrosse stick bag" Temari replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I see. Care for some company" He said, walking away from the wall over to her with his hands in his pockets. She stood up and nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind". And with that she walked out with him in tow. The sun was starting to set so everything had an long shadow and orange-ish tint to it. It was kinda romantic. Temari reached out and grabbed Shikamaru's hand and smiled up at him. He smiled back at her. They walked like that till they reached the store.

"How may I help you- Oh! If it isn't the youthful Shikamaru and Temari!" Lee, who apparently worked at the store said to them as soon as they walked in.

"Hey Lee, and yes I could use some help" Temari greeted.

"Hey" was all Shikamaru said.

"Of course I would be more than willing to help my youthful classmates!" Lee exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Now what is it that you need?"

"I'm looking for a lacrosse stick back" Temari answered.

"Of course, right this way" Lee said, dragging them up and down various isles until they reached a rack full of the bags. Temari eyed them all, as there were many. There were ones in black, blue, pink, and many other colors, but none really caught her eye.

"Perfect!" Temari exclaimed, pulling down an all purple one with white webbing and a red sash around the middle.

"Ah, that ones suits you very well. Do you play lacrosse?" Lee asked as he led them back to the front.

"I was thinking of starting" Temari shrugged.

"Well here is your new bag, enjoy and please shop again at Sports-a-palooza! See you tomorrow you two" Lee said, handing Temari a plastic bag with her new purchase in it and waving to them as they left. They waved back at him.

"I like Lee, he's nice" Temari said as they left the store.

"Yeah, he is" Shikamaru said, sticking his hands back in his pocket. Temari looped her arm with his and was slightly skipping as they walked home.

"I see some ones happy" Shikamaru said smirking down at her.

"Yes I am. I think that this bag is perfect" Temari replied, grinning.

"It does fit you" Shikamaru replied.

"I know doesn't it?" Temari asked, smiling happily now.

"I just said" Shikamaru replied lazily. Temari hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey" Shikamaru said and now it was Temari's turn to run. She ran away from him laughing as he chased after her, a grin on his face. He finally caught up to her as they neared the house and pulled her into a tight embrace from behind. Now both were laughing and grinning and just generally having fun.

"Ugh sis, it's so sweet I think I'm gonna be sick" Said a grinning Kankuro from the door way.

"Kankuro" Temari growled "Come back here so I can kill you" Temari chased him into the house.

"Not a chance sis, not a chance" He shouted, grinning back at her.

"Stop it you two" Gaara ordered, coming out of the kitchen followed by Matsuri. "Please start dinner Temari"

"Sure Gaara. I got the bag" Temari said, dropping her purchase onto the floor and going into the kitchen to cook.

"So what do you all want to eat tonight" Temari called out.

"Don't care"-Shikamaru

"Pizza!"- Kankuro and Sasame.

"Sure, pizza sounds good, and you make great home made pizza Temari"-Matsuri

"Pizza is fine"-Gaara.

"Pizza it is then" Temari said from the kitchen, getting to work cooking. After she

finished she brought out three steaming hot, freshly baked, home made pizzas and set them on the table. Sasame and Kankuro looked at them with eager eyes and watering mouths. Shikamaru was reclining in his chair. And Gaara was sitting patiently at his spot talking with Matsuri.

"Okay people, dig in!" Temari said as she took her seat. Sasame and Kankuro instantly grabbed about three slices each and began eating hungrily. Gaara and Matsuri each took one slice a piece and ate at a much more reasonable pace. Shikamaru grabbed two slices and Temari grabbed one.

"You do make good pizza Temari" Shikamaru said after polishing off his first slice.

"Thank you Nara, I am glad to be of service" She said, grinning at him. After dinner they all made the preparations for the following day.

"That bag suits you Temari" Gaara said after she pulled it out.

"Yeah, it really does" Kankuro added.

"Thanks, I really like it." Temari replied, grinning at them. "So, we all set for tomorrow?" Temari asked as she zipped up the bag after putting in her fan, it was a perfect fit.

"Yup" Kankuro replied as he rolled up his scrolls.

"Yes" Gaara said as he zipped up his back pack.

"Good." Temari set her fan by the front door. "Well then, g'night" She called out to them as she headed up the stairs to go to bed. She would feel much safer at school now that she had her fan with her.


	17. ride to the beach house

**Shikatema High**

_**Written by totalnarutofangirl85**_

**Chapter 17**

They then carried around their weapons for the rest of the year, no questions asked (okay, maybe a few at the beginning but those soon passed). Soon summer was upon them (thank god!) and they had finally finished their first year of high school at Konoha high. Temari was going to be a senior next year and she was excited.

"So what are we going to do this summer?" Temari asked the group consisting of; Herself, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Matsuri, Sasame, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. They were all currently sitting in Temari's living room after the last day of school.

"Well, we did go to the beach for the school trip..." Tenten said.

"Maybe we could go to my beach house. It has a private beach, no teachers, no sound sluts, and just about every thing you could ask for." Sasuke suggested, "My older brother is there and he's cool." **(in this fic, Itachi isn't in the Akatsuki and he and Sasuke get along). **

"We could do that." Temari s contemplated, "And you all said you wanted to learn some ninja stuff so a place with a private beach would be perfect for that."

"I think it sounds fun!" Sakura added, the others nodded to show their agreement.

"Yeah, and since it's only me and Itachi, we don't have to worry about any overbearing adults." Sasuke said. They were all silent for a minute. All of them knew that Sasuke lived with his older brothers. Apparently something had happened to his family years ago and Itachi came to Konoha with a young Sasuke and the family fortune.

"Okay then, it's decided!" Kankuro said.

"When should we go?" Hinata asked.

"Well, we are going to need a day for shopping for anything we need, another for packing and such. So since today is Wednesday, I say we leave Saturday." Sakura suggested. They all agreed.

"This is gonna be real fun!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kankuro agreed.

"Well then. We are going to go shopping tomorrow. Girls with girls and boys with boys." Sakura said.

The next day they met at the mall at 10 in th morning.

"Come on girlies! Lets shop!" Sakura said. Hinata and Matsuri just smiled, Tenten and Temari sighed, while Sasame was as excited as Sakura.

"Lets go." Temari said in a resined tone. They spent the _entire _day shopping for things like clothes, bathing suits, and a whole bunch of other stuff they would need for the beach. And by the time they were done, they were exhausted. The girls met up with the boys and went to dinner together. After that they went their separate ways. The next day was spent packing at their own houses. And finally, Saturday morning rolled around. They all met up at Sasuke's house at 9:30 am.

"Oh yeah! Beach house here we come!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Hinata's hands and spinning her around. They all laughed at their hyperactive friends antics.

"Naruto, shut up. We get you're excited, but this is pushing it." Sasuke growled.

"Oh Sasuke, lighten up! It's summer!" Sakura said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"So what are we waiting for exactly?" Tenten asked, leaning against Neji's side like he was a tree or something.

"For our ride obviously." Sasuke stated simply. Tenten shrugged accepting the answer. A few minutes later, a long black limo pulled up in front of the teens.

"Dude! You got a limo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup." Sasuke replied with a smug smirk.

"Come on every one, get your stuff in the back." The driver, a man with long black hair, a kind face, and these weird lines on his face said.

"Okay Itachi." Sasuke replied.

"So thats your older brother?" Temari asked. Sasuke nodded. They all put their luggage in the back and then got into the limo. Up in front, Itachi pressed a button and 'Cry For You Remix' by September came on.

"I love this song!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, the remix is really good." Hinata agreed. They all sang along, laughing and just having a good time.

_I never had to say goodbye  
You must have known I wouldn't stay  
While you were talking about our life  
You killed the beauty of today_

_Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
(People love and let go)  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forevers gonna slow you down_

_You'll never gonna see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never gonna see me again  
No matter what you do  
You'll never gonna see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never gonna see me again  
No matter what you do_

_You never heard me break your heart  
You didn't wake up when we died  
Since I was lonely from the start  
I think the end is mine to write_

_Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
(People love and let go)  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down_

_You'll never gonna see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never gonna see me again  
No matter what you do_

_You'll never gonna see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never gonna see me again  
No matter what you do_

_Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
(People love and let go)  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forevers gonna slow you down_

_You'll never gonna see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never gonna see me again  
No matter what you do  
You'll never gonna see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never gonna see me again  
No matter what you do_

_Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around_

Next, 'Running Out Of Time' by Simple Plan played. Naruto was especially hyper about that one. They all sang along with that one, dancing in their seats.

_It's just another day,  
And it feels like you're still running late  
'Cuz the times are gonna change,  
And you're stuck in your old mentality_

_You can try to lead us on,  
But there's no one else to blame  
Won't be left to clean the mess when you're gone_

_We're running out of time!_

_We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
Now you're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get that this is how I feel  
There's a million things I hate about you_

_It's just another battle,  
When you exercise your authority  
When the dust is finally settled,  
Will you catch up with reality?_

_You've been waiting way too long  
Now it's time for us to pay,  
And we won't be looking back when you're gone_

_We're running out of time!_

_We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
Now you're watching people die,_

_And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get that this is how I feel  
There's a million things I hate about you (about you)_

_About you  
About you (about you)  
About you_

_I don't wanna hear the same excuses (don't wanna hear)  
I don't wanna here the same excuses (don't wanna hear)  
I don't wanna hear your story_

_We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
You're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
If everybody dies,  
Will you still don't care?_

_We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
Now you're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get that this is how I feel  
I don't wanna think about...  
This is how I feel_

_There's a million things I hate about you  
There's a million things I hate about you_

More songs played after that like 'Count Your Last Blessings' by Sum 41 **(omg, that is like, my favorite song ever right now!), **'Burn' by Three Days Grace, 'Stand In The Rain' by Superchick, 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru and many more before they finally reached the beach house. By that time, it was 6 in the evening.

"The cooks should have dinner waiting for us, so lets go in and eat. The staff will take your luggage to your rooms." Itachi said as he got out of the limo. All of them besides Sasuke were in shock. The place had staff? And then they saw the building. It was HUGE! The walls were white wood with a black roof. There were small balconies outside each of the upper floor rooms with intricate, black metal work for the fence barrier things that kept you from plummeting to your certain death (I don't know what they're called, but I think you know what I mean from my wonderful description). They stood in awe for a second before being pushed into the building.

"Come right this way" A maid said, leading them into what they presumed was the dining room. In there was a table filled with so many different kinds of food, I really don't feel like saying what. They all took their seats at the table and dug in.

"Ah, that was good." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair.

"It was" Shikamaru agreed.

"Lets go watch a movie." Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Gaara said. The others agreed.

"What do we wanna watch?" Sasuke asked. They were now in the living room all on assorted couches, chairs, and whatnot.

"I wanna watch Across The Universe!" Sasame said. **(I love that movie!)**

"Yeah!" The other girls chorused.

"I guess we're watching Across The Universe." Kankuro said. Sasuke put the movie in and they watched it, singing along to the music. Temari sat next to Shikamaru on one of the couches, leaning against him as he draped an arm over her shoulder. By the time the movie was over, it was 10 and so they decided to go to bed. All in all, They all felt it had been a great day for the start of a vacation. All thoughts of possible threats were no where in anyone's minds.


	18. first day on beach

**Shikatema High**

_**From here on the chapters will be by me unless I say otherwise**_

_**For people who read this story before, but didn't continue to read when I gave it away, you should probably go back to chapter 16 or you'll have no clue what is going on**_

**Chapter 18**

"Sakura wake up." Sasuke said as he pushed Sakura's shoulder gently. The pink haired girl just grounded in response. "Sakura, if you don't get up right now, I'll dump a bucket of freezing cold water on you.

"You wouldn't dare, I'm wearing a white shirt." Sakura grumbled as she hid her face in her pillows.

"Oh yea?" Sasuke smirked and within 5 seconds Sakura jumped out of bed with water dripping from her hair, and well, just about everywhere else.

"I am so going to kill you!" Sakura screamed and then charged forward. Sasuke turned around and ran out the door. Sakura followed him out intent on ripping his head off. They ran past all the other bedrooms, making people jump out of the way when they past them, and then down the stairs. Several minutes later, they were in the living room. Some might call it a lobby, but they preferred to think of it as a living room. They were just about to run past the couch, not even noticing the person sitting on it sipping tea.

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Sasuke immediately stopped in his tracks, making Sakura run into him and having them both fall forward. So now Sasuke was lying on the floor on his stomach, and Sakura was lying on top of him, also on her stomach. They both looked up to glare at Itachi, who in turn just chuckled at the teenagers.

Sakura stood up. "Sakura, you realize your white shirt is very much see-through don't you?" Sasuke asked excepting the hand Sakura had offered him. Sakura immediately pulled her hand out of his grasp, making him fall back onto his butt, and covered her chest. _**(For you perverts who think Sasuke just saw Sakura's boobs, she's wearing a bra)**_

Sasuke groaned and stood up himself. Sakura ran as fast as she could back to her room so she could change into something dry. "Dang, what's her problem?" Naruto asked once he entered the living room. Sasuke just chuckled in response and began walking into the dinning room so he could eat breakfast.

After about an hour, everybody had eaten, and the guys had finished getting prepared for the day. The girls were all in Sakura's room.

"He actually said that?!" Temari screeched once Sakura had finished telling her story about what had happened with her and Sasuke this morning.

"Well would you have preferred if he hadn't said anything and let her walk around like that?" Matsuri asked Temari as Sakura put her hair up in the slight ponytail.

"This conversation reminds me of whenever people leave their zipper open." Tenten said. Everybody burst out laughing at Tenten's total randomness.

"How does this remind you of that you nut job?" Temari asked.

"Well, when you notice somebody's zipper is down, you're not sure weather you should tell them or not, cause if you do, then it's like advertising you were looking down there, and if you don't, even more people will notice other than you, so instead of one person seeing, like 20 people do before someone actually lets the person know." Tenten explained. Several second later, everyone began laughing again. "Oh shut up! I know you all think the same thing when you notice it." Tenten blushed.

"Sorry Tenten, that was just really out of nowhere." Sasame apologized.

"Tenten, if you ever see my zipper down, I give you total permission to tell me." Sakura laughed.

"Well maybe I won't, now that you laughed at me." Tenten pouted. The girls then proceeded to leave the room, all quietly snickering, while Tenten continued pouting.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Neji asked once the girls met up with the boys. His question only made Tenten's cheeks turn red. The rest of the girls couldn't hide their giggles any longer and just burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow. Tenten turned away and sped up so she was walking in front of the group as they headed out the back door, leading them right onto the beach. Tenten immediately cheered up, and ran straight to the concrete basketball quart, dragging Neji with her by his hand.

Sakura squealed and hugged the person closets to her, which happened to be Sasuke.

"So, anybody want some music?" Itachi asked and then pulled out a remote and pushed a big red button. Sound began coming from every which way, and just then did everyone _**(minus Sasuke and Itachi of course)**_ realize there were huge speakers set up everywhere. The first song that came on was smooth criminal, one of Itachi's favorites. Sakura immediately snatched the remote out of his hand, and fiddled around with it for a minute until she found out how to work it. She pushed another button, and the song changed. Sakura kept flipping through the songs until she found one she liked. I wanna be like other girls started and was on for a good five seconds before Naruto tackled Sakura to the ground and stole the remote. He then proceeded to change it to a song he thought would fit a beach party. Vacation by Vitamin C. Sakura stood up and rolled her eyes but agreed with the song.

_-2 hours later-_

Tenten was lying on her stomach on a towel, and Neji was rubbing suntan lotion on her back. Temari was sitting with Shikamaru as they ate their ice cream cones. Sasuke and Naruto were having a contest to see who could swim the farthest, while Sakura, Hinata, and Itachi were on a motor boat following them. Sakura was cheering on Sasuke, Hinata was telling Naruto to stop if he gets even slightly tired, and Itachi was counting the bet money. Lastly, Sasame, Kankuro, Matsuri, and Gaara were dancing to pon de replay. Gaara may have been forced, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying Matsuri rubbing up against him.

A good half hour later, the boat's passengers finally arrived back on land. The winner had been Sasuke, as a result of Naruto getting a cramp. Just as Naruto finished helping Hinata off the boat, Kankuro yelled "Lunch is ready!" then everybody ran over to the long picnic table when the workers had just finished putting the food.

_-Several hours later, it's now dark-_

The girls were all either putting their pajamas on, or brushing their hair. This time, they were in Hinata's room. They all sat down in a circle on Hinata's large bed. "So, anyone up for truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

_**Yep, its only half the size of a normal chapter, but I had to end it there for 2 reaons.**_

_**Reason 1) I gotta get on my homework and I wanted you guys to have something**_

_**Reason 2) I need help with the truths and dares**_

_**If you have any truth or dares for anyone, please leave it in a review or send a PM**_

_**Keep in mind that the guys will eventually join them**_

_**Here is a list of people you can give a truth or dare to**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Hinata**_

_**Tenten**_

_**Temari**_

_**Matsuri**_

_**Sasame**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Neji**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Kankuro**_

_**Itachi**_

_**Itachi will only play if I get at least 3 truth or dares for him**_

_**And if you have a Sasame truth or dare, it will defiantly be included since I doubt I'll get any for her**_

_**And another thing, Itachi needs a girlfriend**_

_**The rules are as followed:**_

_**Rule 1) no OCs, if it is an OC, she will OD (over dose)**_

_**Rule 2) no akatsuki**_

_**Rule 3) preferably not a slut**_

_**Rule 4) has to be an adult**_

_**If you want her to be one of the girls I have mentioned as a teacher, such as Anko or Shizune, any one of them will do except Kurenai**_

_**Yea, it's a long AN, but I had to say everything I did**_

_**Review please! And thanx to everyone who has!**_


	19. T or D? part 1

**Shikatema High**

_**Hi guys! Well, I'm pretty happy today**_

_**So im gonna update!**_

_**I know this update is long over-due, but well... I have no excuse so give me a sec to think of one…**_

_**Uhh oh yea, well I had a sleepover every day for the past couple of months**_

_**Yes everyday, every single day**_

_**I say that for one reason, because it's a load of bull, and you all know it**_

_**I hate when people say that 'oh sorry, late update, I just had a bunch of sleepovers in the past week'**_

_**I mean come on, are you saying you weren't at home for a single day **_

_**Sorry for complaining, that just really annoys me**_

_**So, besides that, I have recently taken on a love for oroino! Yea!**_

_**The couple probly wont be in this fanfiction, but it will be in my other Naruto story, reunited**_

_**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Oh, and if you truth or dares aren't in here, please don't take offence, most of the ones I received were either impossible, or just making couples move way too fast.**_

_**Now heres the real chapter 19**_

**Chapter 19**

"Yea sure, truth or dare sounds fun." Sakura said deciding for everyone that they were going to play it.

"Umm, sorry, truth or dare?" Temari asked, while Matsuri and Sasame just looked confused

"Oh right, you've probably never even heard of the game." Tenten said.

"Well it's pretty much exactly what the name says. Okay, so like, someone picks someone else who is playing, and asks them truth or dare." –Sakura

"Then if the person picks truth, the person who asked asks a questing and the person has to tell the truth and answer it." –Tenten

"Here, I'll start the game and you guys should catch on. Tenten, truth or dare?" –Sakura

"Truth." -Tenten

"Okay, do you sometimes stare at Neji when he isn't looking?" -Sakura

"Very rarely, but yes." -Tenten

"See? Now Tenten your turn." –Sakura

"Hinata, truth or dare?" –Tenten

"Uh, truth." -Hinata

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" –Tenten. At this, Hinata paused and blushed.

"Uhh, well, when we were at that hotel for the school trip, N-naruto saw me in only a towel." -Hinata. All the girls then began to giggle.

"Okay, okay, now Hinata, do Sakura so we can show Temari, Matsuri, and Sasame how a dare works." –Tenten.

"Alright, Sakura, truth or dare?" –Hinata.

"Dare." –Sakura.

"Okay, give me a second… alright, I dare you to dress in the smallest outfit Tenten can find, and then go find Sasuke and hang all over him." –Hinata.

"Wow Hinata, that was pretty bold." Tenten said getting up from the bed.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said with a downcast face.

"Aww, Hinata, that's a good thing." Tenten said as she hugged Hinata and then walked over to the closet.

"Oh wait, this is Hinata's room. Her father would never let her own even a small swim suit." Tenten mumbled to herself. Then she turned around and spoke louder so everyone could hear. "Alright girls. Fan out! Go to your rooms and bring all your clothes here, shoes included. Did anyone bring a strapless bra Sakura can borrow? Ah forget it, she doesn't need to wear a bra. Now on your mark, get set go!" She declared and all the girls scrambled up and ran out the door. Even Hinata went, so she could give Sakura a hand, for she had the most clothes. Tenten let out an evil laugh and walked out the door and to her room.

Within a couple minutes, there was a huge pile of clothes on Hinata's floor. Tenten grinned and took a dive into them. The girls were once again sitting on the bed. Several minutes later, Tenten popped up. "Perfect!" she screamed. When Tenten stepped out of the clothes, she held up what she had found. Lacy red lingerie.

"Who the hell brought lingerie?" Sakura stood up and yelled. The girls all looked around, except Sasame who began whistling and walking around the room pretending to be interested in everything but the other members of the room.

"Were you hoping to have some fun time with Kankuro?" Temari asked. Sasame simply stuck out her tongue. Tenten handed Sakura her new outfit, and then her and the rest of the girls turned away so Sakura could have some privacy while she changed.

"Uhh, guys, I'm done changing, but I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Sakura said. The girls turned around and looked her over.

"Oh come on, Sakura, you look sexy! But if you really are too afraid, try some of this." Tenten said as she held up a bottle of Sake. "I scored it from the kitchen while you were all getting you clothes." Tenten grinned and passed the bottle to Sakura. Sakura gulped, and popped out the cork. She took a swing, and didn't feel any better or more willing, so she continued drinking until the bottle was empty.

"Whooo." Sakura said as she swayed on her feet. When she accomplished standing up straight she hiccupped and giggled.

"Alright then, get going Sakura!" Tenten cheered. Sakura hiccupped again and left the room in search of her target: Sasuke.

When Sakura did find Sasuke, he was in the kitchen making popcorn. Sakura silently walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. "Hey Sasuke." She giggled out. Sasuke turned around in Sakura's arms and stared at her surprised.

"Uhh, Sakura?" Sasuke took her arms off of him and took a step back. He then noticed her outfit. Sakura let out another hiccup and Sasuke did his best too keep his attention on her face. Sakura began swaying and then fell down to her knees. She giggled again and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at her and immediately looked away and grabbed a tissue as fast as he could. He put this tissue beneath his nose and helped Sakura stand up the best he could while he looked up at the ceiling. "Sakura please, go back to your room before I die of blood loss." Sasuke told her.

"Alrighty Sasuke-bear!" Sakura giggled and began her way back to Hinata's room. Sasuke couldn't help himself and watched Sakura walk away.

When Sakura got back, the girls helped her get to the bed to sit down. "Okay, this might hurt, and it might not even help, but it works for Lee." Tenten said as she pulled out a pocket knife and made a slice on Sakura's arm. Sakura in took air through her clenched teeth and covered her cut with her hand.

"Ouch. Tenten you bitch!" Sakura yelled at her friend.

"Ha, it did work." Tenten stated to no-one in particular.

"Alright, so Sakura, after you give a truth or dare you can change back into your clothes.

_**Yea im bored of writing now, so I'm gonna stop it here and you can see the rest of the truth or dares next chapter**_

_**Don't forget guys, I won't even consider updating unless I get at least 10 reviews**_

_**Thanks for the reviews I have gotten though!**_

_**Still looking for help with the truth or dares!**_

_**So what'd you guys so for Easter?**_

_**I just went to my grandparents' houses **_

_**Also, my friend isworking on a story, she's going to post the first chapter later**_

_**She let me read it already and I absolutely love it**_

_**It's sasusaku, called guardian angel by hitsu-hates-hina**_

_**Heres the URL to her profile remember to take out the spaces**_

_**http://www. Fanfiction .net/u/1650455/hitsu-hates-hina**_

_**heres what it's about**_

Sakura is an angel sent to watch over Sasuke. Angles are supposed to be invisible to all humans, but Sasuke can see her

_**That's actually all I know**_


	20. T or D? part 2

**Shikatema High**

_**I know, it's been forever!**_

_**But I hope you all still love the story**_

_**Since it's been so long, I'll remind you all of what happened**_

Last time in Shikatema High: The girls began their game of truth or dare. Tenten admitted she sometimes stares at Neji when he's not looking, Hinata told the girls about when Naruto saw her in just a towel, and Sakura dressed in lingerie, got drunk, and surprised Sasuke in the kitchen. Sakura became un-drunk when Tenten cut her arm.

**Chapter 20 (yay! The big two-oh!)**

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE PERVERTED!**

"Fine, fine, Temari, truth or dare?" Sakura asked, removing her hand from her arm.

"They both seem awfully dangerous. Dare I guess?" She said, after taking a moment to consider the possibilities of each. Sakura smirked.

"Alright then. Temari, I dare you to imitate someone in this room, while we try to guess who it is."

"Sure, but you all agree not to take offence right?" Temari looked around to see everyone nodding. "Alright, you guys should get this fast." Temari grinned. She kneeled on the ground, spread her legs, and placed one arm between her legs, while she used the other to pull down the right strap of her shirt, before placing it several inches in front of the other, making sure plenty of cleavage was visible. "Neji-baby, don't you wanna pway with me?"

"Tenten!" all the girls, minus Tenten, screamed out while laughing so hard they fell to the floor. Even Hinata, who tried to muffle her giggles with her hand rolled off the bed. Temari stood up and smiled at the brown haired girl.

"Hey! I do not act like that!" Tenten screamed, her red face clearly showing her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I was just playing." Temari giggled out. Tenten let out a huff as she crossed her arms and sat down on the bed.

-In the kitchen-

"Sasuke, what is taking you so long?" Neji asked as he walked into the kitchen, clearly irritated that Sasuke was taking so long with the popcorn.

"Hey Neji, did you know Sakura has a small tattoo of a heart on her bottom?" Sasuke asked, staring off into space as he sat at the table.

"Uh, no." Neji said, wondering if Sasuke had lost his sanity.

"You better not!" Sasuke snapped, as he whipped his head to glare at Neji. "What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke wondered.

"I came to see why you still haven't come back with the popcorn. And now I see you burnt it." Neji said as he dropped the burnt popcorn in the garbage. Suddenly they heard a couple loud noises coming from above. It sounded like something fell on the floor. The boys glanced at each other, and ran up to make sure the girls were alright.

When they burst open the door to where they heard the noise come from, they saw the girls in a circle on the floor. All the girls were giggling, except the read faced Tenten. When the girls looked to see Sasuke and Neji, they began laughing more, while Tenten's face became redder. It reminded Tenten a lot of what happened earlier with the zipper story.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, that reminds me, I still have to change." Sakura said as she stood up and grabbed her pajamas off the floor before leaving to change.

"We're playing truth or dare. Care to join?" Matsuri asked. Her being new to the game and all, she didn't know the dangers of playing with mixed genders.

"We'd love to play! Come on guys!" Naruto screamed, popping out of no where and pushing Sasuke and Neji in the room. He was soon followed by the rest of the male population. The male population of the mansion anyway. The servants went home for the night, so it was just Itachi and the group. The girls spread out, to make a bigger circle. When Sakura got back, she sat between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Next to Shikamaru was Temari, then Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Kankuro, Gaara, Sasame, Matsuri, Hinata, and finally Naruto who sat next to Sasuke.

"Alright, everyone ready? Temari's turn!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, uhh, Kankuro. Truth or Dare?"

"I don't know what to do." He said.

'Oh right, well it's not hard, just pick one, then you have to either do what I say or answer a question I ask, truthfully." Temari said.

"Truth. I aint got nothin' ta hide."-Kankuro.

"Okay, have you ever slept with Sasame?"-Temari. Kankuro's, along with Sasame's faces reddened at the question.

"Uh, yea."-Kankuro.

"Now you ask someone else, truth or dare?"-Temari.

"Okay, Gaara, truth or dare?"-Kankuro.

"Dare."-Gaara.

"I dare you to exchange shirts with Matsuri." Kankuro grinned. Gaara didn't hesitate to pull his T-shirt over his head and tossed it to Matsuri. Sasame had to lean back to do this, but it landed in her lap. Matsuri blushed, but stood up and went in the hallway to take off her shirt, and put on Gaara's. When she came back, Sasame and Gaara had switched places. She handed her top to Gaara, and with only a little effort, he was able to get it on. The group couldn't help bit let out several snickers at the image of Gaara wearing a baby blue shirt with the graphic of a chocolate chip cookie on it. Gaara sent a glare to everyone who was laughing, and they immediately quieted down.

"Naruto."-Gaara.

"Dare! I'm no wimp!"-Naruto.

"Sit in Sasuke's lap for the rest of the round."-Gaara. Sasuke sent Gaara the glare of all glares, but was soon blocked by Naruto's fat head once he sat on Sasuke.

"Wait, who hasn't gone yet?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Hold on a sec!" Tenten shouted as she stood up and ran down to her room. She came back a few minutes later with a dry erase board, marker, and piece of paper towel. She sat back down, and took a minute to make a list of everyone who hasn't gone. She handed it to Naruto, and told him to use the towel to erase the name of the person he chooses. Naruto scanned over the list, and then looked over to Matsuri.

"Matsuri! Truth or dare?"-Naruto.

"Uh, truth."-Matsuri.

"There was a giant explosion. You and two people of the opposite sex survived. Who would you most want them to be and why?"-Naruto

"Well, Gaara because I know he would protect me, and if I had to re-build the population of Earth with someone, I wouldn't hate for it to be him, I guess the other one would be Kankuro, cause he's Gaara's brother and all." Matsuri answered, looking down at her lap and blushing. When she glanced up, she noticed everyone besides Gaara was staring at her.

"Aw, you got a thing for my baby brother, how cute." Kankuro teased. Matsuri ignored him, and took the list of names from Naruto.

"Itachi, truth or dare."-Matsuri.

"Dare."-Itachi. Matsuri took a minute to think, before giving him his dare.

"I dare you to find something that Sakura hides."

"Matsuri! That's too easy!"-Tenten.

"In the dark."-Matsuri.

"Still too-."-Tenten.

"Naked."-Matsuri. Everyone stayed silent for a minute, before bursting out laughing. "Find the marker." Matsuri said, holding up the marker Tenten had brought earlier, before tossing it to Sakura. "Now go wait in the hallway." She ordered. Itachi gulped, but stood up and left anyway. He waited in the hall until he heard the okay to come back in. "Okay, Sakura hid the marker somewhere in the room. It isn't hidden under or on any of us. Now turn off the lights, strip, and give me your clothes." Itachi reluctantly did what he was told. After giving Matsuri his clothes, he began searching around the room, doing his best not to bump into anything or anyone. It took him nearly fifteen minutes, but he finally found it. He gave it to Matsuri in exchange for his clothes. He changed in there, before turning the light on and sitting back on the floor.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"-Itachi.

"Dare, anything to get out from under Naruto."-Sasuke.

"I dare you to hug everyone in the room." Itachi smirked. It seemed easy. And it would be. For almost anyone but Sasuke. The younger Uchiha glared at the older one, but stood up none the less. He first went to Itachi, choosing to squeeze his brother as hard as he could, trying to injure him. Itachi didn't care, he just hugged back, smiling. After Itachi, Sasuke hugged Kankuro, followed by Sasame, then to Gaara. The hug with Gaara was rather awkward, and quick. Both boys just seemed to pretend it didn't happen. After the sand boy, he went to Matsuri, then to Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, and Neji.

"Aww, don't forget Sakura now." Itachi teased. Sasuke sent another glare his way, before walking over to Sakura. He paused in front of her, and she took the time to stand up. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute, before they slowly wrapped their arms around one another. This hug was tighter and lasted longer than the others. It was also meaningful. It was their first real hug. Sasuke soon pulled away, and refused to look at Sakura as he sat down, she soon did the same. Everything was silent, and it was a bit awkward. Sasuke realized it was his turn to pick someone, so he took the board away from Itachi and was the first to break the silence.

"Neji, truth or dare?"-Sasuke.

"Truth."-Neji.

"Tell us your favorite thing about everyone in the room."-Sasuke. Neji let out a sigh and began thinking. Once he chose something for everyone, he started around the circle.

"Itachi is clever, Kankuro isn't _that_ loud, Sasame's hair is a nice color, Gaara isn't whinny, Matsuri isn't a whore, Hinata doesn't try to boss me around, Naruto is strong, Sasuke isn't all sunshine and rainbows like most people here, Sakura is good with medicine, Shikamaru is smart, Temari isn't afraid to say what's on her mind, and Tenten is beautiful." Neji said all this with a straight face, which surprised everyone. They all would have shown _some_ reaction.

Tenten was the most shocked of all. 'He thinks I'm beautiful?' She thought, as she looked over to Neji, her face slightly pink.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?"-Neji.

"Truth." Shikamaru yawned. He didn't feel like moving, so he figured he would just answer a question, it'd be easy.

"On a scale of one to ten, how good looking would you rate everyone in this room, including yourself?"-Neji. Shikamaru didn't hesitate, before he started listing off names, he started with the best, and went down to the worst.

"Temari 10, Sakura 9.5, Hinata 9, Neji 9, Sasuke 8, Tenten 8, Itachi 8, Matsuri 7, Gaara 6, Sasame 6, me 4, Naruto 2, Kankuro 2."

"Hey!" Naruto and Kankuro both shouted, standing up, ready to punch Shikamaru. Temari stood as well and shoved Kankuro back on the ground, and glared at Naruto, making him sit back on Sasuke voluntarily.

"Sasame." Shikamaru said, not bothering to tell her the options.

"Dare."-Sasame.

"Have Neji do your makeup, while he's blindfolded."-Shikamaru.

"Uh, Okay."-Sasame. Sakura ran and got her make-up bag and tossed it to Neji while Tenten blind folded him. The boy unzipped the bag, reached in, and pulled out the first thing he touched. He felt it, trying to figure out what it was. It felt like a thin box. He tapped it with his finger. Plastic. He shook it by his ear to see if something moved, but nothing did. He felt around the side, and opened the box. He moved his finger over what was inside. 'Blush maybe?' he rubbed his finger in it, and then applied some to what he believed were Sasame's cheekbones.

Once Neji had finished, he removed his blindfold to see the reason everyone was laughing so hard. There was lip gloss on Sasame's cheeks, lipstick making a large circle around and slightly on her mouth, there was eye shadow going over the bridge of her nose, and eye liner streaking across her forehead. She looked ridiculous, and not even Neji could hold in his chuckles.

"S-Sasame, your turn, you can choose anybody." Tenten managed to get out.

"Can Naruto get off me now?" Sasuke grumbled,

"Yea, yea, whatever." Sakura giggled.

The group ended up only playing one more round. Shikamaru had to lick the bottom of Kankuro's foot, Tenten had to make up a rap about Neji, Itachi told everyone the naughtiest thing he's ever done, Kankuro had to moon everyone, Naruto admitted that the first thing he notices when he meets a girl is the size of their boobs, Neji had to beg Tenten to spank him, Sasame told the group what her favorite thing to lick was, Matsuri told everyone in detail, the last dream she had about her and a guy getting intimate, Gaara had to flirt with Itachi, Sakura admitted that she owns thongs, but wasn't currently wearing one, Hinata had fainted when Kankuro mooned everyone, so she was skipped, Sasuke had to say which one of his guy friends he thought was the hottest, which was Neji, and Temari had just asked for a dare.

"I dare you to chew a piece of gum, while Shikamaru chews one of another color, then switch the gum without using any body parts." Sasuke dared. Temari reluctantly grabbed a strip of Grape gum, and Shikamaru took a strip of strawberry. They spent a short while chewing the sticks, but when they were both ready, they put their lips together and closed their eyes.

They tried to push the gum with their tongues, but it wasn't working well. Temari grabbed the back of Shikamaru's head and tried to communicate with him through their mouths.

There was a lot of saliva exchanged, but they finally switched the gum.

Neji picked Hinata up off the floor, and tucked her into her bed, since it was her room. Everyone else left quietly, and went to their own rooms to sleep.

**-Deleted Scene, MATURE CONTENT!!!!!-**

When Itachi had finally found the marker, he came up behind Matsuri and tapped her shoulder.

"Here, I found it, now give me my clothes." Itachi grumbled.

"Give it to me." Matsuri demanded as she stuck her hand behind her back and grabbed what she thought was the marker. "Why is it so big?"

"Because that's not the marker." Itachi said as he slapped her hand away and dropped the marker in her lap.

**-Deleted Scene over!-**

_**Again, sorry for late update, but I made this chapter longer right?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Oh, and I got most of the truth and dares from a website I found from google**_


	21. Evil Crossdresser

**Shikatema High**

_**Hmm, it seems you guys didn't like that last chapter…**_

_**Only 5 reviews, and they were all but one were about the deleted scene.**_

_**Well don't worry, things won't get super pervy any time soon ^^**_

_**Oh, and sorry for late update, but hey, I'm writing this now, even though I have a huge pain in my heart**_

_**Real pain, not like emotional pain**_

_**I'll live though (but only if you leave a review!)**_

"Yes! I'm so glad they decided to mail schedules out this year!" Kankuro shouted as he jumped over the back of the couch, and made himself comfortable. He then ripped the top of the white envelope in his hands, clear off. He hastily pulled the sheet of paper inside, out and unfolded it.

"Well I'm glad they got new uniforms. These green and blue ones are so much cuter!" Sakura gushed.

"Yea, whatever. Okay guys, first hour." He demanded, looking up to his friends, and other people who his sister had invited.

"Health." –Sakura.

"Math." –Naruto

"Gym!" –Lee

"Health." –Chouji

"English." –Sasuke

"History." –Tenten

"Sociology." –Kiba

"Science." –Temari

"History." –Neji. Tenten leaned over and looked at the teacher's name on his schedule, before giving him a high five.

"Math." –Shikamaru

"Physics." –Shino

"Vocals." –Gaara. There was a moment of silence, before everyone burst out laughing. "I'll call your counselor later, Gaara." Temari giggled, whipping a tear drop from her eye.

"Uhm, I have Art." –Hinata.

"And I've got Geography." Kankuro finished. "Second hour." He called. Matsuri and Sasame hadn't signed up for another year of school, for they would be going back to the sand village soon.

After everyone had run through their classes, they passed around locker numbers and combinations.

The fun was soon over with though, because the guests had to go home, for their last day of summer was coming to an end.

-

The next morning, Temari stood at the intersection of four hallways. She wasn't doing anything, just standing there and staring off into space.

"You know, this is where we first met." A voice said, coming from behind her. Temari turned, only to see Shikamaru.

"Yea, I know." She said sadly. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"You okay?" he asked, coming closer and holding a hand to her forehead. Temari grabbed his wrist, and slowly pulled his hand away, and down to their sides. She looked up into his eyes, before moving forward, and wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Shikamaru, I'm not going to be here forever. One day, I might just be gone, and never come back." She whispered. Shikamaru looked down at the top of her head, before returning Temari's hug.

"So I suppose if there's something I want to say, I should just hurry up and say it?" He felt the blonde's head nod against his chest. He inhaled as much air as he could, before continuing. "Temari, I-" he began, but was cut off by the school bell. Temari pulled away, and dashed down the hall, not wanted to be too late for class.

Shikamaru reached his hand out after her, but she was gone in a matter of seconds. The boy sighed, and put his hand back down to his side, before turning and going down the hallway toward his class.

"Ohhh! Did you see that?! Did you see that, Dei-Chan?!" a childish male voice asked, excitedly.

"Yea, I saw it. Seems like Blondie has a weakness." A grin split across the other man's face.

"But you're blonde too Dei-Chan." The giddy boy stated.

"Shut it!" the blonde man shouted, kicking the other boy out of their hiding spot, behind a garbage bin. "And quit callin me that!"

-

A few minutes after Temari took her seat, two more late students entered the classroom. One in the girl's uniform, the other in the boy's. The teacher looked at them, and asked for them to state their names.

"I'm Tobi! And this is Dei-Chan!" the childish boy shouted.

"Tobi and Deidara Chiri, right?" the teacher asked, looking down at the list of students she had. "So you two are twins, correct?" she asked.

"Mhm!" Tobi nodded, bouncing up and down.

"Yea." Deidara answered monotonously.

"Well you two just moved here, so I'll excuse your absence. Which reminds me, Temari! Detention after school today! You should know the school by now." The teacher finished. She assigned Tobi and Deidara seats, before starting class.

-

During lunch, Deidara and Tobi sat in the library, hiding behind a bookshelf. "Okay, so report time… Hmm, well first off, I wanna know why _I'm _the one who has to dress as a girl!" he shouted in a hushed voice.

"Cause your hair is longer, silly!" Tobi giggled. Deidara shot him a glare, and slapped him over the head. The two Akatsuki members spent the rest of the lunch period in the library, taking notes about what they have learned of their pray. When they had finished, Deidara sculpted a clay bird, which would fly the written message to where the rest of the group was stationed.

-

"So, umm how's everyone's first day been so far." Hinata asked, once everyone was sitting down at lunch. There was a chorus of goods, and fines, but Temari was the only to actually say anything about it.

"In my Science class, there were these two new kids. There was something… weird about them. I can't quite say what, but its really been bothering me." She said.

"Awe, forget about it Tem! You're just being paranoid!" Kankuro told her.

"Yea, I'm sure you're right." She agreed.

She and Shikamaru hadn't said one word to each other since that morning. They were acting as if nothing had happened, and they had nothing to talk about.

-

After lunch, Temari split from the group, so she could make her way down the hallway, and to her locker. Once she arrived, she began turning the lock, but paused once she heard hushed voices. She set her things on the ground, in front of her locker, and pulled her fan out of her lacrosse bag. She pressed her back against the wall, and readied herself for whatever could possibly happen. She took in a silent breath, and leapt around the corner, in her fighting stance.

What she saw, was the Chiri twins, huddled over something. Once they heard her feet slaw against the floor, the two jumped, and turned to face her, with something hidden behind Deidara's back.

"Oh! Um! Temari, right? Hi!" Deidara screamed, in a high, girly voice. He was trying to play the part of a female, but he couldn't help sounding like a man who had lost his voice. "I-is that a, umm, art project?" he asked, nodding to her fan. Temari looked suspiciously at the so-called twins, before folding her fan up.

"Yea, an art project." She said, walking backwards around the corner. She stuck her head back around, once more, to see the two hadn't moved an inch, and still had nervous grins plastered on their faces.

'It's not paranoia, I'm sure of it.' Temari thought.

-

After school, Temari found herself wandering around town, just thinking about the two new students. By this point, she knew everyone in her grade, and no one came across her as weird. It was just those two. The girl didn't even seem like a girl. And for some reason, she wore the winter uniform, which had long sleeves and covered both of her hands, completely. She had caught a quick glance at the blonde's nails though. They were painted a dark violet color. It wasn't too strange for a teenaged girl to be wearing nail polish, but when she saw the same color on Tobi, a teenaged _boy_, she knew it wasn't normal.

When Temari came out of her thoughts, she realized she had walked down to Shikamaru's house. 'He must be home by now.' She thought, walking up the porch. She stood there for nearly a minute, before reaching her hand up, and knocking on the door. She waited there for a few moments, until Yoshino answered.

"Oh! Temari! Please, please, come in!" she smiled, opening the door wider, and moving aside so the girl could get in easily.

"Thank you." She responded, stepping up, into the house, and slipping off her shoes. "Um, is Shikamaru home?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. He's up in his room, you can go on up." Yoshino said. Temari nodded, and did as told.

Once she got to his door, she knocked twice. "Door's open." She heard, from the other side. Temari twisted the knob, and pushed. She saw the pineapple haired boy, lying on his bed, with his head hanging over to side, facing the door. He raised an eyebrow at her entrance.

"Didn't expect you." He said.

"Good, I don't like doing what people expect." Temari replied, smirking. The shut the door behind her, and walked over, to lie beside him on his bed. "Shikamaru, I know this would make more sense to be talking to one of my brothers about this, but for some reason I feel I should be with you now. Do you remember what I said at lunch?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well, I caught the two doing something in the hallway."

"Oh, so they're _that_ kind of twins."

"No, it wasn't anything like that. They weren't committing incest. They don't even look like twins to me." Temari said. "Deidara and Tobi." She muttered.

"Fraternal twins." Shikamaru suggested. Temari looked away.

"I guess it's possible." She sighed. "I should probably get going now. I don't want Gaara and Kankuro to get too worried." She may have said that, but she still didn't move. Shikamaru leaned closer, and lightly pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away right after he did so.

"You're one of the best ninja in your village, I don't think they'd be too worried. Why don't you stay for dinner?" he asked. Temari nodded.

"If it's alright with your parents."

"Don't you worry about us! We'd love for you to stay for dinner!" Yoshino screamed, bursting in the room, with her husband standing behind her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry son." He apologized.

"Temari, come help me prepare the food please." Yoshino said, as she turned and walked down the hall, toward the stairs. The konoichi followed her, not giving Shikamaru another glance.

-

"You know, Temari, the best way to a man is through his stomach." Yoshino said, elbowing the younger girl lightly. Temari blushed at her words.

"There-there's nothing going on between me and Shikamaru!" She defended.

"Who said anything about my son, dear?" Yoshino smirked. Temari kept her mouth shut after that, choosing to focus on peeling the potatoes instead.

-

Dinner passed quickly and quietly, ending in both Shikamaru and Temari being embarrassed. "Come on, I'll walk you home." The brown haired boy offered.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Temari replied.

The walk to her house, was even quieter than dinner. It had passed into night though, so it was rather cold out. Temari didn't have a jacket with her, so Shikamaru leant her one of his sweatshirts.

When they arrived at the Subaku's door, Temari wished Shikamaru a good night, before walking in, only to be jumped on by Kankuro.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" she asked, surprised.

"Temari! Where have you been?!"

"I stopped by Shikamaru's house, and ate dinner with his family!" she answered, angrily shoving her brother away. "Not like it's any of your business what I do." She finished, stomping up to her room, and slamming the door behind her. She slid down to the floor, and too in a deep breath. Se reached in her skirt pocket, and pulled out a sparkling gold colored key. A key to Shikamaru's house. Given to her by Yoshino Nara. Temari placed it back into her pocket, and walked over to collapse on her bed.

-

Shikamaru was nearly home, when two people jumped in front of him. Startled, he took a step back.

"Shikamaru Nara, you're coming with us." A rough man's voice said.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to stall for time, hoping either someone would pass by and see what was happening, or he could think of a plan. He glanced around, not finding anything he could use to defend himself.

"Not like it'll help you at all but, I'm Deidara, and he is Tobi." The blonde one said. At the mention of their names, Shikamaru's eyes widened as he remembered what Temari had said earlier.

"_They don't even look like twins to me. Deidara and Tobi."_

Just then did he take notice to what they were wearing. The uniforms from his school. 'Temari was right! Those two aren't up to any good!' Shikamaru thought.

"Deidara, huh. That doesn't seem like a very girly name." he remarked, feigning calmness. He could see anger grow on Deidara's face.

"I'M A BOY!" he shouted. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow

"Nice skirt dude."

"Gah! Shut up!" Deidara yelled. Jumping forward, and pouncing on Shikamaru. Tobi stayed back, too busy giggling about the comment on Deidara's cross-dressing.

Shikamaru was pushed to the ground, he tried his best to fight the evil man off, but he was losing terribly. Deidara had a nice grip on him, and it seemed wherever he touched, something would bite through his skin, causing blood to surface, and slowly leak down his arm.

Shikamaru let out a stifled scream from the pain. He thought fast, and yanked the string out from the hood on his jacket. He used it, to wrap around Deidara's neck, and pulled as hard as he could. The cross-dressing man slid his hand over Shikamaru's cheek, in an attempt to get him to let go. The gash that soon appeared on his face, was much deeper, and bled faster than all the other wounds. Shikamaru ignored the pain, and continued pulling. He thought he actually had a chance. That is, until he was hit over the head with something, and everything turned black.

_**I'm sorry, I've got to stop there!**_

_**My chest pain is just way too bad!**_

_**It feels like someone is repeatedly stabbing me!**_

_**The only way to ease the pain is by applying pressure, so I need my hands over my heart right now, and not on the keyboard.**_

_**Oh, and one last thing, I drew this picture of deidara in the uniform, scanned it, re-colored it, had it nice and finished. Then I saved it… turns out it didn't really save. I'm so frustrated, cause it took forever. So I'll only re-do it if someone actually cares to see it**_

_**I'm not gonna spend another hour and a half on something no one will even look at**_


	22. Dead Jelly Doughnuts!

**Shikatema High**

_**Hey, this one's for **_Obsessive Compulsiv ShikaTema Fan **(had to break up your name so it would show on fanfiction)**

_**I didn't plan for writing anything for a while. I've been taken an unspoken of vacation**_

_**Lame excuse, but the crappy high school drama has taken over my life**_

_**But I received a review, from the above mentioned person, and I realized spending a couple hours to make someone's day is totally worth it**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

**Chapter 22**

The next day at school, Temari was very disappointed to see that Shikamaru had not come. She had even spent the last night practicing in the mirror, what she would say to him when he asked for his sweatshirt back. It wasn't easy being so tough all the time. She often just wanted to faint like Hinata does. That's a quick was to get out of any situation. It's not a very good feeling when you wake up though. She could remember from back when she sat next to Shikamaru in math last year. The thought brought back some old memories. Most good, few bad. Temari let a smile drift over her lips.

The bell rang, bringing the kunoichi back down to Earth. She heard her science teacher's last remark of, "Have chapter four read by tomorrow!"

She grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door, hoping she'd catch Chouji in the hall.

Temari kept an eye out as she walked down the hall to her next class, but couldn't spot the large boy. She wanted to know if Shikamaru had said anything to him about missing class.

When lunch came around, Temari waited until everyone was sitting and done throwing different snack foods around to one another.

"Hey guys," she began, making everyone shut up and look at her, "Have any of you heard anything from Shikamaru?"

"Oh yea, I noticed he wasn't in math today." Naruto announced. "What's up with that?"

"That's pretty weird. His mom wouldn't let him miss school even if he were dieing. Something big must be up." Chouji mumbled between bites of food.

"Tem, I'm sure he's fine. Can't you live without seeing your boyfriend for one day?" Kankuro asked. He and Kiba shared in a high five moment.

"You could stop by his house after school. I'd join you, but I promised Sasuke I'd tutor him in the art of kindness." Sakura smiled, unwrapping her bologna** (1)** sandwich.

"Oh I don't mind, really. You should go with her Sakura. Remember the buddy system." Sasuke said sarcastically. The kindness thing was his and Sakura's art teacher's idea. She felt Sasuke needed to learn to lighten up, and Sakura offered to help.

"That's alright Sasuke. You can have her. I don't mind going alone. Sakura looked over to Sasuke and grinned.

"I'll be there right after I pick up my old dolls from my house." Sasuke groaned and dropped his head on the table.

After school, Temari made her way toward the Nara home. She decided to stop at the doughnut shop, and pick up two jelly-filled ones.

She tossed a fake smile at the lady at the counter, and left the shop, gripping the brown paper bag in her hand.

When the young girl arrived at her final destination, she took a moment to contemplate whether she should just walk in with the key, or knock. She decided to knock.

As always, Yoshino answered the door. "Oh, hey dear. Come to return my son?" she asked.

Temari gave the older woman an odd look. "What do you mean? Why would I have him?" she asked.

Yoshino frowned. "Didn't he stay at your house last night? He never came home." Temari dropped the bag of doughnuts. She then began running. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't even realize she was running at first, but she was. She heard Yoshino shout after her, and she noticed the scenery was quickly changing. She was moving fast. Faster then any normal human should. She was **dun Dun ****DUN****!** Ninja running!

When Temari finally slowed, to gather her thoughts, she looked around. She had no clue where she was. She took a couple deep breaths, to force herself to think clearly. She went over and sat on a nearby bench, before pulling her cell phone out. She hit speed dial number 2, and waited as it rang. 'Please, please, please.' She chanted in her head. "Damn!" she shouted when voicemail came on.

"_Hey, you've reached Shikamaru. Leave a message if you want. If it's worth my time, I'll call back when I can."_ The machine voice then came on, telling Temari to do the obvious. After the annoying beep, Temari began speaking.

"Hey, Shikamaru, it's me, Temari. Umm, I noticed you weren't in school. And then your mom said you never came home last night. Uh, give me a call when you get this." She then snapped her phone shut.

She just sat there for a couple minutes, hoping he'd call. But she wasn't foolish nor naïve. She opened her phone again, and called Gaara's number. She needed help.

-

Fifteen minutes later, the whole group was assembled at Temari's house. Once they heard that Shikamaru might be in trouble, they got there as fast as they could.

The teenagers were all sitting somewhere around the family room, as Temari stood before them with three large white boards. The one she was pointing the stick at, the middle one, had a poorly drawn map from her house to Shikamaru's. The one on the right of that, the one her body was currently blocking, held pictures of everyone involved in the situation. The final board, on the left was blank. They would later be filling it out with information on their findings.

Tenten raised her hand, and broke Temari's explanation about the path they took. "Hey, don't you think we should tell the police? This could be serious."

"This might have something to do with ninja. It might not be, but we can't risk exposing the ninja world.

"Are you saying you'd rather protect those whacko's than you would your own friend?!" Chouji shouted, standing up. "He could die!"

"Dude! Chouji! She can't just sell out her whole home!" Sakura screamed, also standing up.

"Hey! Don't yell at him! He's just worried about his best friend!"

"We're all worried about him! There's nothing the police can do that we can't!"

"Really?! Care to remind me about when we got license to kill, a badge that lets you go anywhere, and armed backup?! Cause I can't seem to remember.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are plenty of backup. They kill all the time, and you don't need a badge if you're sneaky!"

"Are you telling me you're just going to trust his life on three peop-"

"Everyone SHUT UP!!!!! We're not getting anywhere by fighting. I know we can save him, if he's even in any danger, so just believe me, and help!" Temari shouted, ending everyone's fighting.

The teens sent glares around the room, and sat back down.

"Now, where was I? This is the route Shikamaru and I took on the way here. I'm not sure if he went the same way back, but for now we'll assume he did."

Temari was going to say more, but she was cut off by Kiba.

"Hey! You know what happens when you assume, don't you? You make an ass out of u and me." The boy grinned.

"How does that make any sense?!" Naruto shouted.

"Idiot! Assume broken apart is ass, u, me." Naruto blinked several times before jumping up.

"Oh! I get it now!"

"I'm happy for you Naruto, I really am, but sit your butt back down. Naruto smiled sheepishly and did as ordered.

"Okay, we're going to split up into groups." Temari said, sliding over so the right board was visible. People's pictures were put together in three groups. Temari's group was Kiba, Hinata, and Neji. Kankuro would have Sakura, Sasuke, and Chouji. Gaara was then left with Naruto and Tenten.

"Alright. Team Gaara, you'll take the area closest to here. Team Kankuro, area closest to Shikamaru's house. My team, we'll take the middle. If you find anything suspicious, tell your team leader. Guys, call me if one of your teams finds something. Everyone, head out!

Due to their location, Team Gaara was able to get started first. They didn't really know what to look for, so they began by just walking the path he would have taken. They went rather slow though, because they were trying to keep an eye out for something out of place. There wasn't really anything weird. Just the occasional litter. But every little piece of it was worth inspecting.

-

Temari's team wasn't doing much better than Gaara's. They would take a small area, and everyone would spread out. Scanning every possible place something could be hiding in.

-

Kankuro's team, on the other hand seemed to be the winners. After a bit of searching, then found a light grey string, which had obviously once been part of a jacket or sweatshirt. Taking a closer look, they noticed that the string was starting to break. It was really thick, so something sharp must have done it.

As Kankuro and Chouji were intently examining the string, Sakura and Sasuke continued looking.

Sakura got far over to the side, and found just what they had been looking for.

The girl called her team leader over to see what she had found

And so Kankuro did. He saw the dried blood splattered slightly in the grass, and just barely on the concrete.

-

As soon as Temari got the call from Kankuro, she and her team had run to the sighting.

When they arrived, Sakura was tearing up and hugging and uncomfortable looking Sasuke. Chouji was practically pulling out his hair, possibly a method to keep sane. Kankuro was crouched down, turning his head in different directions, trying to see exactly how Shikamaru must have been positioned.

It's possible that the blood belongs to the enemy, but not likely. If Shikamaru had won, he would be home right now. Temari came and joined her brother in watching the blood stains.

Soon, Gaara's team arrived. Tenten ran straight for Neji, who was making sure not to look over at the blood. It wasn't that he was afraid of blood, nobody there really was, it was just the thought that it belonged to their friend. Up to this point, they couldn't be sure Shikamaru was in trouble. They still weren't now, but it was most certainly the likely option.

Tenten hugged Neji, and collapsed down on her knees, bringing the brunette boy with her. She wouldn't cry. She refused to cry. Here Tenten was, biting her tongue to keep from crying, and she wasn't even very close to Shikamaru. Definitely not as close as Temari was.

She knew her blonde friend had a crush on him, and she wished that Temari had voiced it long ago. But she didn't. Now, she might never get to.

Tenten refused to let that happen to her too. She was afraid now, and when girls get scared, they have almost no control over what they say and do.

And that's exactly why Tenten looked up, and said, "Neji, I love you."

_**Just short of 2,000**_

_**But I wanted to end it there.**_

_**Plus it's almost 2 in the morning.**_

_**I need sleep, I have a party tomorrow.**_

**(1)** Thank you Oscar Mayer for teaching me how to spell bologna!

_**Please review!**_

_**Tell me how you liked the chapter**_

_**How you think Neji should respond**_

_**How much you love me for finally updating**_

_**How much you love**_ Obsessive Compulsiv ShikaTema Fan_** for leaving such an awesome review, I had to update**_

_**Tell me If you want to see a bit of Shikamaru's side in the next chapter**_

_**Tell me what color socks youre wearing**_

_**Tell me whatever, as long as you review!**_

_**I love you all, and I'm really sorry this update took so long!**_

_**It actually onlu took me 2 and a half hours to write!**_


	23. You willing to die?

**Shikatema High**

_**Yeaaa, took longer than I anticipated**_

_**Sorries!**_

**Chapter 23**

Neji stared down at Tenten, his eyes wide. He blinked. "Umm... you _do_ know that our friend is dying, right Tenten?"

The brunette girl blushed and looked away. "I know, but it seems that we've become involved with something serious. I'm afraid of losing you and never getting the chance to tell you how I really feel. Neji," Tenten looked back at him, radiation confidence, "I see you as more than a best friend. For a while now, I've been hiding the fact that I am totally and completely in love with you. I've been in love with you since way back when we first met. I thought it was just some silly crush, like the ones all the other girls had on you, but it was different! Because you were actually my friend and I liked you for you. You weren't just some mysterious sexy guy! You were Neji Hyuuga, stubborn, respectful, brainy, asshole! And I loved that about you! I still do!"

Tenten's private confession had escalated to a point when she was screaming out her feelings, and all her friends were watching, silently giving Tenten all their support.

For what felt like forever, Neji just stared at Tenten, his mouth agape. Was she serious?

Neji wasn't exactly one of those mushy guys, who would grin and scream his feelings back at her, so what should he do? How does he express his feelings without hurting his pride and dignity?

The pause was taking too long, so Tenten let go of Neji and stood up. She turned toward her friends, and as Neji stood up, she went to walk toward them. She was suddenly stopped though, when she felt something warm grab her hand, and squeeze. Tenten looked beside herself at Neji, and gave him a wondering look.

"We should get back to helping Shikamaru." Neji said, ignoring Tenten's glance. Neji waited until everyone had gone back to doing something other than starring at them, before he turned to Tenten, bent down, and gave her a short, sweet kiss. He pulled away quickly, leaving to discuss something with Sasuke. He traded places with Sakura, who came over to talk to Tenten.

"That was so brave of you!" She announced. "I could never have the guts to confess to Sasuke like that." Turning her head slightly to see over her shoulder, Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke. Tenten followed her gaze, but wound up landing on the brown haired boy standing next to Sakura's crush. She smiled, thinking of what he has just done to her.

"Sometimes you just gotta…" She turned her attention back to Sakura "Take a chance" She smiled and walked away, over to see if Temari had figured anything out yet.

Sakura tuned once again to look at Sasuke. She frowned slightly, and turned to go over to Gaara.

Temari turned to glance at Tenten upon her arrival. "Hey."

"Hey. I'm sure I'm speaking for everyone when I say this is a pretty scary situation. **(I know, OOC. But come on, she's not a ninja!) **I just really need to know. How far will this go?" Tenten asked, on the brink of tears. Temari shifted her gaze to the ground, not wanting to see her best friend in such distress.

"At this point, we don't really know anything for sure. But if this is Shikamaru's blood- if he's really been kidnapped- this could go as far as life itself. Anyone who aims to save him could wind up dead." Tenten nodded her head, now having confirmed what she had feared. Her tears splashed onto the ground she'd been kneeling on. "I know you must be afraid. And I can understand that you don't want to risk your life. I can't ask you to put everything on the line to help. If you want to help, I will do everything in my power to protect you. Even if you just want to get away from this and go home, just know that you'll always be watched over. This won't happen to any of my other friends"

Tenten looked up to see Temari's determined expression, still pointed toward the concrete sidewalk. Her tears began to dissipate as her appearance changed to one of empathy.

"I- I'm sorry Temari. I can't. I just can't!" Tenten stood up and began running quickly down to road to get to her house.

After hearing Tenten's outburst, everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare in wonder as she ran off. As her figure grew further away, they turned to look at Temari instead. Temari stood up.

"That goes for all of you! If you're not willing to die to save Shikamaru, go home now!" Temari wasn't mad. No. What she felt was instead pain. Pain that she would even have to ask her friends to possibly die to help her save her love. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! They hadn't asked for a ninja's life! She hated herself for screwing with their lives.

Everyone exchanged glances. Who would stay? Who would leave? The men didn't want to back down. They couldn't have the precious little girls out fighting for them! Neji was the first to walk away. He didn't say anything; he just pushed his hands in his pockets and walked down the street, following Tenten's footsteps. Sakura looked after Neji. She was afraid to die, yes. But… her friends just meant so much to her. If they all were to leave her life, she'd have nothing to live for. So… why not help them? Why not stay and fight for her friends? The people she loved. She owed it to them. They were always there for her. It was her time to return the favor.

Chouji was sick. He watched Neji walk away, and the recent memory of Tenten running off played over in his head. Shikamaru was his best friend. He had given Chouji the hope to live on. How could his so called friends just turn their back on him so easily? It just… wasn't right. How could they live with themselves when Shikamaru could be dying?

Naruto clenched his fists. He didn't want to die. Who did? But… Shikamaru was relying on them to save him. Someone was in danger of dying, and Naruto had to chance to try to save him. That's worth dying for any day.

Hinata looked around, first noticing Sakura's withdrawn expression, and then Chouji's enraged face, and then finally rested on Naruto's determined appearance. She couldn't believe the decision she was faced with. She wanted to help. She wanted to work hard. To be there for Naruto –as well as her other friends- when they were down. But… the thought of putting her life at risk was just too much. There was no way she had the strength to go through with this.

Sasuke couldn't honestly say he was so tightly knit with the group, that he would be willing to die for them. But… He glanced over at Sakura. He knew her. And he knew she would do whatever she could to help. He'd go on this journey to save Shikamaru. For the soul purpose of protecting Sakura.

Kiba wasn't sure what he was going to do. Sure he cared a lot for these people, but was it enough to die for? He just has so much to live for. His family, the dogs- he couldn't just leave them behind! There was no way he could go through with this! Kiba closed his eyes and turned to walk away. He had thought he was the only one backing down, until he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped momentarily, and turned to see Hinata with her head down, following him. Might as well walk her home, he figured.

The remaining group watched them walk away until they were out of site.

"So that's it? You're all staying?" Temari asked, glancing around to see everyone's reactions. No one had it in them to speak at the moment, so simple nods were exchanged. Under any other circumstance, Temari would have smiled. But… this was no time for smiling.

"Alright. You should all go home for the night. Don't go to school tomorrow. We'll meet up at my place bright and early. For the time being, my brothers and I will need to discuss our actions." Sakura took a step forward.

"Uhm… Temari, I mean no disrespect, but from this point on, we're in this together. I think it'd be a better idea if we all went to your house for the night to talk this over." Temari looked around to see what the others were thinking. They seemed to agree- Chouji especially.

"Well… alright then. Call your parents and lie to them during the walk over." She said, beginning to walk back to her house with Gaara and Kankuro in tow.

When the teens arrived, there was no screwing around, no jokes, no laughs. It was all business. They slipped off their shoes in silence, and took their seats on the floor around the dining table. Gaara bowed his head and returned to a standing position. "I'll make some tea."

Everyone sat around the table silently, waiting for Gaara's return. Sakura shivered, so Sasuke unconsciously put his arm around her, tugging her closer against his body. Sakura was surprised by the action, but still managed to radiate happiness. She felt to bad though… Shikamaru was who knows where, and here she was, getting her flirt on with Sasuke. She's wanted him to hold her for so long though… she couldn't just push him away because of Shikamaru. Besides, he'd want her to be happy… right?

At this point, Sakura was only staying cuddled up against Sasuke to help fight off her depressing feelings.

Gaara returned with a tray of hot tea. He passed out the four cups, and then returned to the kitchen to bring out another four.

He sat back down, as everyone awkwardly sipped their tea. No one knew where to begin.

Naruto was the first to break the silence. "Guys, come on! We don't have time to just sit around drinking tea! We've gotta do whatever we can to save Shikamaru!" Naruto said, after pounding his fist on the table to get everyone's attention.

Everyone, startled, turned to Naruto. Sakura smiled slightly. "Yea! Naruto's right! Okay, so what do we know?"

Temari stood up and grabbed the empty white board off the easel, and set it in the middle of the table. "Well let's see," She took the cap off the black marker "We found the sting from his hoodie, and a dried splatter of blood…" Temari listed off a few more facts as she wrote them down.

Sakura nodded and sipped up some more of her tea. "So what do you guys think we should do?"

Gaara, having his eyes closed, intervened before Temari could answer. "For the time being, I think we should all get some sleep. The decision you made earlier… it's not final. I'd like you guys to sleep on it."

Naruto glared at the red head. "Hey! We've made up our minds! There's no turning back now!"

Gaara opened his eyes to look at Naruto. "You're wrong. There is still time to turn back. We made you guys choose too quickly. You didn't have much time to think about what you'll be leaving behind. Tonight, think it through. Tomorrow, you can tell us your answers and we can plan from there. Kankuro, Temari, find them places to sleep." Gaara stood up and walked over to his room. Clearly, no one would be rooming with him tonight. In the end, Sakura ended up staying in Temari's room, Chouji roomed with Kankuro, and Naruto and Sasuke shared the guest room. Tomorrow would sure prove to be an interesting day… For tomorrow was the first day of the rest of their lives.

"Hmph. Losers." A blonde dressed in Konoha High's girl's uniform smirked, walking away from The Sand Siblings house, as well as the window that looks directly into the dining/living room.

_**Woot! I be awesome, yes? Well I'm thinking about making this my week of updates. Yea, its been a really long time since I've updated, and I wanna fix that :) please review! Especially if you hate all the new adds on fanfiction T.T we can rant together! :D**_


End file.
